


Une Vie Ordinaire

by LaFrenchQ



Series: Guillaume [2]
Category: France Inter RPF, Par Jupiter! (Radio) RPF, Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: And more angst..., Angst, Corée, Fluff and Smut, Haute-Saône, Laughter and Sex, M/M, Politics, Rimming, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFrenchQ/pseuds/LaFrenchQ
Summary: Juste un petit bout de vie commune.Martin et Guillaume vivent ensemble.Yann et Raphaël vivent ensemble.And ...things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la suite de "Lot de Consolation".  
> C’est un peu un crossover entre mes deux couples chéris : Guillaume/Martin et Yann/Raphaël, très très inspiré par l’actualité…
> 
> Cette fic se révèle beaucoup plus longue que prévue. Et elle n’est pas encore finie. 
> 
> Evidemment, il y a du smut (sinon ça ne serait pas vraiment moi ;) mais aussi beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour... et un peu de angst aussi.
> 
> Je voudrais remercier ma bêta chérie @ptitechachoutte qui me supporte depuis le début. <3333
> 
> ***

Martin avait branché ses écouteurs et essayait d’écouter discrètement la chronique de Guillaume sur son ordinateur portable.  
\- Ah ben, ça bosse dur, je vois !  
Vincent venait d’arriver derrière lui et aperçut la vidéo YouTube sur l’écran de Martin.  
\- Je l’aime pas, lui.  
Martin lui jeta un regard suspicieux.  
\- Euh… tu sais que tu parles de mon mec, là ?  
\- Oui je sais. Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, à ce mec : pas marrant, pas mignon...  
Martin pencha la tête :  
\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, steuplait.  
Vincent rigola.  
\- Ben quoi, faut bien dire quelque chose… Ah oui, j’oubliais : vieux aussi. Tu les aimes v…  
Vincent s’interrompit dans sa lancée et sourit à l’homme qui arrivait.  
\- Oups... salut Yann.  
Yann lança un regard narquois à l’humoriste.  
\- Salut Vincent. Martin, on peut se voir dans mon bureau, s’il te plaît ?  
\- Oui. 

Vincent regarda les deux hommes s’éloigner : l’ambiance n’avait pas l’air tendu entre eux. Tant mieux.

Yann précéda Martin dans son bureau, s’assit dans son fauteuil et sortit un paquet de cigarettes.  
\- T'en veux une ?  
Martin hésita. Guillaume ne fumait plus et ne se privait pas de le charrier sur son haleine de fumeur. Mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé d’arrêter. 

Yann sortit une clope du paquet et l’alluma. Il aspira une première bouffée et se renversa sur son siège.  
\- Aaah, ça fait du bien….  
Martin l’observa, railleur :  
\- On est brimé à la maison ?  
Yann le regarda du coin de l’œil sans répondre. Puis, semblant se décider, il sourit :  
\- Raphaël essaye d’arrêter.  
Martin ne put retenir un sourire.  
\- File-moi z’en une, tiens.  
Il alla s’assoir en face de Yann et prit la cigarette qu’il lui offrait ainsi que le briquet. 

\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?  
Ayant allumé sa cigarette, Martin regarda son interlocuteur d’un air narquois tout en soufflant sa fumée.  
\- Pas de questions indiscrètes entre nous, mon cher Yann.  
Yann l’observa quelques instants.  
\- Ça se passe bien avec Guillaume?  
Martin haussa les sourcils :  
\- Tu te soucis de mon bien-être affectif ?  
Yann lui tira la langue. Puis soupira.  
\- Oui.  
Martin avait les yeux rieurs.  
\- Ça va très bien merci. Gauchiste, végétarien et non fumeur : la pire espèce de boyfriend qui soit... un peu comme le tien d’ailleurs, non ?  
Yann tripotait son stylo sans répondre.  
_Hum... y aurait-il de l’eau dans le gaz..?_

\- Tiens, j’ai croisé Raphaël l’autre jour.  
Yann releva les yeux.  
\- A la Radio. J’allais chercher Guillaume et il descendait avec lui.  
\- Ah oui, c’est vrai. Raphaël me l’a dit. Paraît-il que tu le mitraillais des yeux.  
\- Hein ? Non, pas du tout. On s’est dit bonjour et c’est tout. Je t’avoue que ça m’a fait un peu chier de le trouver là mais bon…  
\- Pourquoi ça t’a fait chier ?  
\- Parce que. Je venais chercher mon mec, je ne m’attendais pas à tomber sur le tien.  
\- Il travaille à France Inter aussi, tu sais.  
\- Je sais. Un peu trop proche de l’équipe de « Par Jupiter » à mon goût d’ailleurs...  
Yann laissa échapper un rire.  
\- Ne commence pas à être jaloux, Martin.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ça plaît à Guillaume.  
Ils se regardèrent, silencieux.  
\- Je plaisante.  
\- Haha. 

Un ange passa au milieu des volutes de fumée.  
Martin revint à la charge :  
\- Et toi ? Avec Raphaël, ça va ?  
Yann s'adossa à son siège.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ça pue l’enthousiasme, tout ça.  
Yann rit.  
\- T’es con.  
Martin lui laissa quelques instants de réflexion.  
\- C’est quoi le problème ?  
\- Il n’y a pas de pr…  
\- Yann.  
Martin le regardait fixement. Yann s’accouda sur le bureau et posa la tête dans sa main. Espiègle.  
\- Martin.  
Le susnommé fit tomber sa cendre dans le gobelet qui leur servait de cendrier.  
\- Yann, je te connais comme si je t’avais fait.  
Yann soupira.  
\- Tout va bien. Juste un petit problème qu’il faut que je règle avec moi-même.  
Martin fronça les sourcils. Il n’aimait pas cette phrase.  
Il allait devoir approfondir la question.  
Mais peut-être pas tout de suite.  
\- Tu voulais me voir pour quoi, au fait ?  
Yann se frotta les yeux et bâilla.  
\- À propos de la Corée. 

***

[Je vais boire un verre avec Hugo. ]

[Quoi ?? Tu oses sortir sans moi ??? Je demande le divorce !]

[Moi aussi je t’adore mon chéri :-* A ce soir ]

[Bises sur tes fesses, mon ange. A ce soir. ]

***

Martin retrouva Hugo dans un bar du Marais.  
Après avoir passé commande, Hugo attaqua directement :  
\- Alors, comment est l’ambiance au bureau ?  
\- Très bonne, pourquoi ?  
\- Attends, me dis pas que c’est pas un peu “awkward” entre toi et Yann ?  
\- Ben non, je craignais mais, en fait, avec la discussion qu’on a eue quand j’étais au Kenya, ça a bien aidé. On a même un peu...papoté l’autre jour.  
\- Papoté ?  
Martin jeta un œil narquois à son ami :  
\- Oui. On a parlé de nos mecs respectifs. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?  
\- Euh… et vous vous êtes dit quoi ?  
\- Que nos mecs étaient deux coincés qui n’aimaient pas la clope.  
\- Ouhh... la réunion des ex’s contre leurs nouveaux mecs… ça sent le roussi, ça...  
Martin se redressa sur son siège et eut un rire.  
\- Mais non, t’inquiète... Du moins, pas de mon côté.  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu’il y a des nuages au paradis raphaëlien ?  
\- Je sais pas… Yann a été un peu énigmatique. Je me demande…  
\- Oh putain non ! Commence pas, Martin ! Si Vincent était là, il t’aurait déjà sauté dessus : ne te mêle pas de ses affaires !  
\- Du calme ! Je me demandais juste...  
\- Tu te demandes rien du tout. Ne cherche pas à lui tirer les vers du nez, s’il te plait !  
\- Et si c’est lui qui m’en parle, je fais quoi ?  
\- Il sera toujours temps de voir à ce moment là. T’appelleras Vincent.  
Martin sourit et changea de position sur sa chaise.  
\- Vincent à la rescousse...  
\- Mais t’as fini de te trémousser comme ça ! T’as mal au cul ou quoi ?  
Martin le regarda, mi-ironique, mi-embarrassé.  
\- Tu crois pas si bien dire…  
Hugo se renversa sur son siège pour rire à gorge déployée. 

Quand il eut repris sa respiration et essuyé ses larmes, Hugo ne put s’empêcher d’approfondir.  
\- Donc... bottom avec Guillaume alors ?  
Martin reprit une gorgée de son cocktail.  
\- Un peu ouais.  
\- Un peu ou beaucoup ?  
Martin ne put retenir son sourire.  
\- Beaucoup.  
\- Vous switchez pas ?  
\- Pas pour l’instant, non.  
\- Problème ?  
\- Non. - Martin fit la moue - J’ai jamais... eu l’envie... émis l’idée... pour l’instant. Et je sens que c’est pas trop son truc.  
\- Ah ha !  
\- Je me trompe peut-être. Je verrais - Martin fit un clin d’œil à son ami - je te tiendrai au courant. Mais d’ailleurs… vous switchez avec Vincent ? Hmm ?  
Hugo sentit ses joues chauffer.  
\- Pour ta parfaite information : oui.  
\- Epargne-moi les détails, je préfère pas savoir.  
Martin esquiva une tape qui venait dans sa direction. 

***

 

[On va en boîte avec Hugo. tu veux venir ?] _efface_  
[Hugo me propose d’aller en boîte : ça te dit ?]

La réponse mit quelques temps à arriver.  
[Je passe pour ce soir chéri. Amuse-toi bien ;) ]

Un second SMS arriva dans la foulée.  
[Je ne te vois pas cette nuit alors ?]

Martin eut un léger pincement au cœur. Il décida de la jouer à l’humour.  
[Je tacherais de ne pas rentrer trop tard Papy ;) j’ai tes clefs de ttes façons]

[:-p]

Hugo emmena Martin dans une nouvelle boîte de sa connaissance. Beaucoup de nanas. Mignonnes en plus.  
Sans intérêt.  
Martin se défoula sur la piste. 

Après plusieurs verres de vodka, il décida d’arrêter les dégâts.  
Ce n’est pas qu’il n’avait pas envie de se torcher (se murger comme dirait son chéri) mais en fait... non, il n’avait pas envie. En fait, il avait envie de rentrer retrouver le corps chaud de Guillaume sous les draps et peut-être...  
Le tout était de convaincre Hugo de rentrer. 

\- J’te savais pas pantouflard à ce point là, Tinmar.  
\- Moi je bosse demain, contrairement à certains.  
\- Va chier. T’facons - Hugo avait l’élocution difficile- tu fais une p’tite pipe au patron et ça passe.  
Martin le regarda de travers.  
\- Oh, on rigole quoi !  
\- C’est pas au patron que j’ai envie de faire une pipe.  
\- A qui, alors ? A moi ?  
Ce fut au tour de Martin de s’esclaffer.  
\- Non, désolé mon Hugo chéri. De toutes façons, tu as un spécialiste des pipes à la maison, toi.  
\- Comment tu sais ?  
Martin se dit qu’Hugo avait atteint la limite de lucidité.  
\- C’est toi qui me l’a dit dit, idiot. Allez, viens, on rentre.  
Hugo grogna mais ne fit pas de difficultés pour partir. 

Ils étaient dans la rue en attente de leur Uber.  
Hugo avait trouvé appui sur un arbre et se lamentait.  
\- Mais mon spécialiste, il est pas là en ce moment...  
Martin se tourna vers lui et enregistra le ton plaintif et l’air désolé. Il soupira.  
\- Hugo… je crois que t’as un peu bu. Je vais te ramener.  
\- C’est con, hein ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il me manque.  
Martin sourit. 

***

Martin pénétra dans l’appartement de Guillaume aussi silencieusement qu’il le put. Heureusement qu’il y avait de la moquette partout.  
Il hésita. Prendre une douche risquait de réveiller Guillaume. Mais il sentait la clope, l’alcool et la sueur… il ne voulait pas se coller à Guillaume dans ces conditions. 

Une fois le nécessaire fait, avec le moins de bruit possible, Martin se dirigea vers la chambre. Guillaume dormait toujours.  
Il se glissa aussi discrètement que possible dans le lit où son amant reposait, allongé sur le ventre. Torse nu.  
Est-ce que le bas était nu aussi ?  
Il s’approcha mais hésita à le toucher. 

_Allez, juste une caresse…_  
Martin posa une main légère sur l’omoplate devant lui et descendit lentement le long du dos.  
\- Hmmm… ‘artin?  
\- Oui.  
Guillaume se retourna sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos.  
\- ….heure il est ?  
\- 3 heures ½ à peu près.  
Guillaume se tourna sur le côté et entoura Martin de ses bras.  
\- Hmm, tu sens le frais ..t’as pris une douche, toi..  
\- Rien ne t’échappe.  
Guillaume eut un petit rire et amena le visage de Martin vers lui pour y apposer ses lèvres. Celui-ci y répondit bien volontiers. Son bras vint encercler la taille de son amant et ce faisant, il sentit la ceinture de son short.  
_Ah, un obstacle…_  
Qu’importe, il glissa une main dedans.  
Guillaume, désormais complètement réveillé, émit un petit grognement entre les lèvres de Martin :  
\- Chéri, tu vas me donner des envies..  
\- Hhhmm… why not ?  
Martin bascula sur le dos, entraînant Guillaume avec lui.  
Comme ça, il pouvait glisser ses _deux_ mains dans son short. Et malaxer les fesses qui y étaient cachées.  
Guillaume ondulait contre lui.  
\- Chéri…  
Les baisers de Guillaume se faisaient plus appuyés, plus pressants. Martin sentait son sexe se durcir contre sa cuisse.  
_Deuxième étape…_  
Tout en malaxant ses fesses, il les écarta et, du bout d’un doigt, frôla son entrée.  
Il sentit Guillaume se crisper.  
\- Martin..?  
\- Hmm ?  
Guillaume saisit la main de Martin qui venait de le toucher et dit d’une voix douce :  
\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, chéri.  
_Ah._  
\- Pas une bonne idée... là cette nuit ? Ou... jamais ?  
Guillaume s’était déplacé sur le côté et, appuyé un coude, évitait son regard.  
Martin se rapprocha et lui caressa la poitrine tendrement, glissant ses doigts sur les mamelons dressés,  
\- J’ai envie de toi chéri…  
Il accentua ses mots par une caresse entre les jambes de Guillaume. 

Le sexe de son amant avait perdu de sa vigueur.  
_Ah._  
\- Martin...  
Martin remonta sa main et caressa la hanche.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Pas ce soir ok ?  
La voix était incertaine.  
Martin ravala sa déception et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il acquiesça en souriant.  
\- Ok. On dort alors ?  
Guillaume se remit sur le dos et serra Martin contre lui.  
Martin sentit contre son oreille les battements de cœur de son amant. Un peu rapides. 

Ça allait être plus délicat que prévu. 

***

Guillaume ne dormait pas.  
Il écoutait la respiration régulière de Martin endormi sur sa poitrine.  
Il se doutait bien que cette question surgirait à un moment ou un autre.  
Mais il n’avait pas voulu y penser.  
Il n’avait jamais…  
Avec les hommes, (le peu d’hommes, ok les deux hommes) qu’il avait connus, la question s’était présentée une fois et l’expérience n’avait pas été concluante... et il n’avait pas cherché à renouveler. 

En clair, il n’avait pas trouvé ça jouissif. 

Mais avec Martin...  
Peut-être qu’avec Martin…  
Il fallait qu’il corrige le tir.

***

Une alarme sonna discrètement. Guillaume se saisit de son téléphone qui faisait office de réveil et le fit taire.  
Le bruit n’avait pas réveillé Martin. Celui-ci, tourné de son côté, dormait paisiblement.  
Guillaume hésita à l’embrasser avant de se lever et opta pour la négative.  
Silencieusement, il se glissa hors du lit et alla prendre sa douche.

Sous le jet d’eau tiède, il repensa à leur échange de la nuit. Des images du passé ressurgirent. Des images qui le mirent mal à l’aise.  
L’expérience n’avait pas été concluante parce que l’envie n'avait pas été là.  
On lui avait demandé et il avait consenti, sans en avoir vraiment envie.  
La préparation avait été rapide (trop) et la pénétration désagréable, douloureuse.  
L’expérience n’avait pas été à son terme.

_Mon chéri, je suis désolé…_

Mais Martin n’était pas Lucas.  
Martin était différent.  
Et il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly smut ;)  
> Music from Stargate, P!nk, Sia.

Dans le métro qui l’emmenait au marché Grenelle, Guillaume avait du mal à ne pas y penser.  
Pourtant, il avait du boulot ce matin. Il fallait qu’il se concentre. 

Il n’avait pas embrassé Martin ce matin : celui-ci dormait toujours quand il s’apprêtait à partir et il n’avait pas osé le déranger. 

Il aurait dû. 

Son odeur... sa peau... Martin lui manquait déjà. 

Martin n’avait pas insisté cette nuit. Ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion.  
Guillaume lui en était reconnaissant. 

Il n’en revenait pas de la chance qu’il avait. Martin était intelligent, plein d’avenir, doux et tendre, délicieusement soupe-au-lait (mais d’une soupe-au-lait qu’il n’avait aucun mal à avaler) beau, charmeur et complètement centré sur la petite personne de Guillaume : que demande le peuple vraiment ?

Son cœur se serra. Il aurait dû se laisser faire…  
Martin aurait sûrement été…

Non. Il avait besoin de se préparer. 

Dans tous les sens du terme. 

***

Guillaume arriva à la Radio son magnéto plein d’opinions éclairées et d’avis tout en nuances sur les végétariens, vegans et autres bouffeurs de légumes. Il s’en frottait les mains d’avance. 

Il fit son montage en rigolant tout seul. 

Dans l’après-midi, il reçut un message de Patricia :  
[Salut frérot. Tu viens chez les parents ce week-end ?]  
_Aïe. ___

____

***

Peu de temps avant le début de l’émission, il reçut un sms de Martin.  
[no kiss this morning ? :( ]

[désolé chéri. Tu dormais si bien, je n’ai pas voulu te réveiller ;) ]

[ ;-p ]

Quelques minutes après :  
[Tu ne m’en veux pas au moins ?]

Guillaume haussa les sourcils.  
[Pourquoi je t’en voudrais ?]

[Tu sais…]  
Ah…

[Parce que tu as essayé de me tripoter et que j’ai dit non ? C’est plutôt à moi que je devrais en vouloir. ]

\- Guillaume, ramène tes fesses, on va commencer !  
\- J’arrive !

[babe don’t say that, please]

Guillaume sourit.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que Martin le fasse craquer juste avant l’émission …  
[Je dois y aller chéri, il est presque 17h. Je t’embrasse là où tu aimes]

[Ok. Partout alors. ]

***

Guillaume rentra chez lui après l’émission, la tête pleine de rires et fou-rires de ses camarades de jeu. Hippolyte avait été particulièrement en forme aujourd’hui.  
Mais une fois franchi le seuil de son appartement, ses pensées du matin l’assaillirent à nouveau. 

Son échange de messages avec Martin l’avait décidé à agir. 

Tout en se déshabillant, il pensa également à l’autre « problème ».  
Le week-end prochain était un week-end familial. Lui et sa sœur se retrouvaient le plus souvent à la gare et prenaient le train ensemble pour Jussey. 

Mais maintenant, il y avait Martin.  
Et, à son grand désespoir, Guillaume avait fichtrement envie de l’emmener (le présenter ?) chez ses parents. 

Il écarta momentanément ce sujet de ses pensées.  
Un problème à la fois. 

Un fois nu, il se glissa sous la douche et entreprit de se laver en profondeur. 

Ses ablutions terminées, il alla s’allonger sur le lit. Là, il n’eut pas loin à chercher pour trouver un sujet d’excitation. Il se prit en mains et imagina Martin à côté de lui. Sa bouche, ses yeux moqueurs, son ton gouailleur, ses mains.  
Martin...  
L’effet fut quasi immédiat : son sexe se raidit dans sa main. Il le récompensa par quelques caresses. 

Guillaume soupira. Il aurait bien continué... et terminé dans cette position. Mais il avait prévu autre chose.  
Il se saisit du lubrifiant et en appliqua sur son doigt. Il écarta les jambes et remonta un genou vers sa poitrine. D’une main, il maintint sa jambe et de l’autre, il glisse un doigt hésitant vers son anus.  
Pourquoi hésitait-il ?  
Il était seul. Martin ne serait pas de retour avant deux heures au moins. Il fallait en profiter. 

Guillaume modifia sa position.  
Toujours allongé sur le dos, il releva les deux jambes et glissa sa main sous sa cuisse.  
Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation uniquement. 

Hum. Mouais. 

Son esprit dériva vers son amant.  
Si Martin le surprenait dans cette position...

Son autre main retourna caresser son sexe.  
Guillaume sentit une agréable chaleur l’envahir.  
Sans y penser, son doigt passa l’anneau de muscles.  
Plus loin...  
Encore…  
Encore…  
Ah !  
Il fut surpris de sa réaction.  
Il aurait donc touché sa prostate du premier coup ?  
Intéressant. 

Apparemment, son sexe appréciait l’intrusion. Raide comme la justice, il commençait à couler. 

Il réitéra l’opération, avec deux doigts cette fois. 

La vache. 

Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l’orgasme.

Une fois sa respiration calmée, il essuya d’un geste vague le sperme qui couvrait son torse.  
Il avait conscience que deux doigts n'équivalaient pas une bite mais bon.  
Il était prêt à tester le niveau supérieur. 

***

Martin revint des studios vers 21h. Il avait réussi à s’échapper du plateau avant la fin de l’émission... après autorisation du boss, bien entendu. Sacré Yann.

Il avait prévenu Guillaume de son retour et trouva à son arrivée une pizza toute chaude qui l’attendait sur la table de la cuisine.  
Guillaume, plongé dans le livre devant lui, picorait la sienne pizza (végétarienne bien évidemment).  
\- Salut.  
Guillaume releva la tête et sourit. Il s’essuya la bouche et accueillit avec gourmandise les lèvres de Martin sur les siennes. Celui-ci, sans interrompre le baiser, se glissa à califourchon sur les genoux de Guillaume.  
\- Hummm..  
Guillaume ne savait plus lequel d’entre eux ronronnait. Les deux sans doute.  
Il saisit la taille de Martin et le pressa contre lui.  
Martin n’était pas en reste et glissa ses mains puis ses lèvres dans son cou. 

Les baisers étaient mouillés et dévorants. 

_Ta bouche, mon amour._

\- Martin... chéri ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Ta pizza va refroidir...  
Martin releva la tête du cou de Guillaume où il s’était enfoui.  
\- T'as raison.  
Il se leva et immédiatement Guillaume ressentit le manque.  
Martin s’installa en face de lui et attaqua sa part de pizza voracement. 

Guillaume prit son courage à deux mains et attaqua, lui aussi :  
\- Dis voir…  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu le week-end prochain ?  
\- A part être avec toi, non.  
Guillaume sourit et continua nonchalamment, les yeux sur sa pizza :  
\- Que dirais-tu d’être avec moi, mais... chez mes parents ?  
Martin arrêta de mâcher un instant et le fixa :  
\- Tu m’invites chez tes parents ? 

Guillaume remarqua que Martin ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste à cet idée. Il eut un pincement au cœur.  
_Trop tôt._  
\- C'était juste une proposition comme ça : tu as tout-à-fait le droit de refuser.  
Guillaume ponctua ses mots d’un petit sourire et essaya de ne pas s’attarder sur l’air pensif de l’homme assis en face de lui. Il expliqua :  
\- C'est juste que, avec ma sœur, on essaye de se faire un petit week-end chez les parents de temps en temps et ça tombe là ; mais je le redis : aucune obligation.  
Guillaume aurait voulu s’arrêter de parler, surtout que Martin restait silencieux. Il ravala sa salive.  
\- Martin ? A quoi tu penses ?  
Martin avait l’air perdu dans ses pensées.  
\- C’est dingue.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Avec Yann, j’ai dû mettre… quoi, trois ans ? pour rencontrer sa mère, une fois. Et toi, tu m’invites après trois mois ?  
Guillaume ne savait pas comment il devait prendre ce parallèle. Il plissa les yeux.  
\- Et donc…?  
Il vit poindre un sourire narquois sur le visage de Martin. Il fit machine arrière avant de se prendre une réflexion :  
\- Je te mets trop de pression c’est ça ? Déso..  
Martin l’interrompit d’une voix rauque.  
\- Tais-toi.  
\- Hey !  
Martin le saisit par le bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux, gouailleur :  
\- Je serais ravi de rencontrer tes parents, mon Guigui chéri.  
Le cœur de Guillaume fit un bond.  
\- Ok... mais ne t'avise pas de m’appeler comme ça devant tout le monde, ok ?  
Malicieux, Martin croqua dans sa pizza :  
\- On verra. 

Le repas s’acheva entre sourires en coin et caresses furtives.  
\- On va dans le canapé ? Elles me tuent le dos, tes chaises !  
\- Pauv’ petite chose… Va poser tes jolies fesses dans le canapé, j’arrive.  
\- Tu sais ce qu’elles te disent, mes fesses ?  
Guillaume dissimula son rire derrière sa serviette.  
\- Nan, quoi ?  
\- Elles te disent pas merci. J’ai mal au cul.  
Le rire de Guillaume suivit Martin jusque dans le salon. 

Une fois allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de son humoriste préféré, Martin demanda :  
\- Tes parents sont au courant ?  
\- Que tu viens ? Non pas encore, mais ils vont l’être.  
\- Ils ne vont peut-être pas être d’accord...  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Depuis le temps que ma mère me tanne, avec ses gros sabots, pour savoir si j’ai quelqu’un...  
Guillaume ne put s’empêcher de sourire en prononçant ces mots. Il voyait déjà la réaction de sa mère. Que de moments d’humiliation en perspective…

Martin reprit le fil de sa pensée :  
\- Tes parents sont au courant de ton penchant pour la bite alors ?  
Guillaume renversa la tête en arrière, en riant et soupira :  
\- Surveille ton langage chéri. Faudra pas que tu parles comme ça devant les gosses de ma sœur.  
\- Ah... parce que ta sœur sera là ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure ?  
\- Ah oui, zut.  
\- Quoi "zut" ? Ma sœur est très sympa.  
Martin se releva et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant. En lui entourant le cou de ses bras, il murmura contre sa bouche :  
\- Je n’en doute pas. Si tes parents (baiser) et ta sœur (baiser) sont aussi sympathiques que toi, on va bien s’entendre alors.  
Guillaume lui rendait ses baisers un par un.  
\- Pour répondre à ta question : oui, mes parents sont au courant.  
\- Good…

La bouche de Martin ne quittait quasiment plus la sienne maintenant.  
Le désir montait doucement. 

Guillaume avait glissé ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant et s’imprégnait de sa chaleur :  
\- J’adore comme ta peau est chaude..  
Martin glissa sa main entre eux deux et prodigua quelques caresses à son entrejambe.  
\- On serait mieux sur le lit, non...?  
\- Hmmm...

Comme à regret, Martin descendit des genoux de Guillaume et s'étira, ce qui permit à l’homme devant lui d’admirer son ventre plat et doré.  
\- Tu l’fais exprès hein ?  
\- Quoi ?  
Guillaume eut un soupir amusé.  
\- Rien. 

Ils allèrent dans la chambre. Là, Martin l’abandonna pour rejoindre la salle de bains.  
Guillaume en profita pour répondre à sa sœur. 

[Coucou sœurette. Bien sûr je viens. Et je ne serai pas seul. ]

La réaction, sous la forme de plusieurs sms, ne tarda pas.  
[C’est vrai ?????????????? Pardon pour le nombre de ?, mon doigt est resté coincé sur la touche XD ]  
[Tu viens avec Martin ? Dis moi que c’est lui STP !!!]  
[Je suis trop contente !!]  
[Non je ne suis pas hystérique]

[Du calme la sœur. Sinon je ne viens pas. ]

[Salaud. Ne fais pas ça.]  
[Maman va être folle XD ]

[Je réfléchis de + en + à ne pas venir…]

\- Qu’est-ce tu fais ?  
Guillaume releva la tête de son téléphone et eut la respiration coupée quelques instants : Martin sortant de la douche était toujours une vision intéressante.  
\- Je réponds à Patricia mais au vu de ses réactions, je me demande si on fait bien de venir…  
Martin bondit sur le lit.  
\- Elle dit quoi ?  
Guillaume avait du mal à se concentrer : un Martin nu à 10 centimètres de lui l'en empêchait. Ses yeux allèrent se perdre sur la peau brune de son torse et entre ses cuisses où l’attendait un sexe à moitié en érection. 

Guillaume sentit sa respiration s’accélérer. Il se mordit les lèvres. 

\- Guill…  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Mes yeux sont plus hauts, tu sais.  
Guillaume leva les yeux vers lui.  
\- Haha.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je disais ?  
\- Je sais pas.  
Comme pour le torturer encore plus, Martin s’allongea sur le dos et croisa les jambes.  
\- Je disais : que dit ta sœur ?  
\- Elle est hystérique de savoir que je viens avec toi.  
Martin eut un petit rire.  
\- Elle est mignonne, ta sœur ?  
Guillaume fixa l’homme qui partageait sa vie depuis deux mois et haussa les sourcils.  
\- C’est quoi cette question ?  
Martin sortit sa langue :  
\- Rhoo je rigole. Blague à part, elle te ressemble ? Je l’ai jamais vue moi.  
\- Si t’es sage, je te montrerai une photo.  
Du bout des pieds, Martin souleva le t-shirt de son amant assis au bord du lit.  
\- Je suis toujours sage moi…  
\- Hmm. Ça reste à voir.  
Guillaume se leva et enleva son t-shirt d’un geste rapide. Il grimpa sur le lit et se pencha vers son amant :  
\- Est-ce que je dois me méfier...?  
\- De ?  
\- De toi. Quand tu vas rencontrer ma sœur.  
Malgré le ton joueur, Martin distingua l’angoisse dans la voix. Il attira Guillaume vers lui et l’embrassa tendrement.  
\- Aucun risque. 

Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même connerie. 

Après avoir basculé Guillaume sur le dos et l’avoir diverti de son jean et de son boxer, il s’allongea sur lui. D’un geste tendre, il lui caressa la joue et resta pensif. Guillaume le regardait en souriant :  
\- Tu es perdu dans tes pensées ce soir, on dirait ?  
\- Hm? Oui… Tu sais quoi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J’avais envie de te sucer, je peux ?  
Guillaume rougit :  
\- Mais je t’en prie. Tu n’as même pas besoin de demander.  
\- Je sais mais j’aime te faire rougir. 

Martin se laissa glisser jusqu’à l’entrejambe de Guillaume et là, saisit d’une main ferme l’objet du délice. L’odeur musqué de son sexe lui mit l’eau à la bouche. Il décida de corser un peu les choses, à ses risques et périls.  
\- Tu peux te mettre sur le côté, s’il te plaît, chéri ?  
Guillaume obéit.  
Martin s’installa entre ses jambes et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Guillaume.  
Cette position lui rappela quelque chose mais ce n’était pas le moment de penser à Yann.  
_Thanks for the tip Yanis._

De sa main droite, il saisit le sexe devant lui et le mit en bouche pour le plus grand plaisir de Guillaume.  
Il laissa sa main gauche errer sur les fesses de son amant.

Guillaume soupira. Il se douta.  
Un frisson d’anticipation le parcourut. 

Martin ramena sa main gauche vers le scrotum et massa. Guillaume écarta encore plus les jambes et sentit les doigts de Martin se glisser entre ses fesses. 

Martin savait qu’il prenait des risques mais la réaction de Guillaume hier lui laissait supposer que la porte n’était pas complètement fermée.  
Il espérait ne pas se tromper. 

Il voulait juste caresser, lui faire comprendre que c’était bon, que c’était dommage de passer à côté…

Il activa sa langue sur le gland et engloutit tout ce qu’il put. Il sentit Guillaume palpiter dans sa bouche. Quelques gouttes de sperme vinrent se mêler à sa salive. 

Son doigt s’approcha de son entrée et rencontra... du gel.  
Du gel ?

Martin interrompit son activité et se redressa :  
\- Dis donc toi !  
Guillaume avait les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Oui ?  
Martin remonta à sa hauteur tout en gardant la main sur son sexe et vint murmurer à son oreille :  
\- Tu t’es préparé…  
Guillaume entrouvrit les yeux.  
\- Peut-être...  
Martin avait du mal à trouver ses mots ; son sexe en frémissait d’excitation. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration :  
\- Putain... Espèce de… je peux alors...?  
Guillaume se contenta de sourire. 

Martin dissémina quelques baisers dans le creux de son cou, sur son torse jusqu’au nombril, avant de repartir à l’assaut de son bas-ventre.  
Il caressa les poils pubiens et reprit son sexe en bouche. 

Sa main glissa tout naturellement vers son entrée et un doigt rentra facilement.  
_Oh my god._  
Deux doigts peut-être ?  
_Oui._  
Martin n’en pouvait plus. En tremblant, il se redressa à nouveau.  
\- Guillaume...  
La main devant sa bouche, celui-ci respirait vite :  
\- Hmm?  
\- J’ai envie de toi. Comment...?  
Guillaume se retourna sur le dos et écarta les jambes. L’invitation était claire.  
Martin se plaça entre ses jambes. 

Il s’allongea. 

Leur sexe se frôlèrent. 

Gémissements de plaisir. 

Bouche contre bouche. 

Sexe contre sexe. 

À contre-cœur, Martin se défit de l’étreinte de Guillaume et se redressa. D’une main habile, il imprégna son sexe de lubrifiant. Puis il souleva une des jambes de Guillaume et la plaça sur son épaule. Il passa sa jambe à lui par-dessus la cuisse de l’autre.  
De cette position, il observa son amant et son cœur fondit. 

Offert, Guillaume attendait. 

_Je t’aime Guillaume._

Il s’aligna et le pénétra en douceur.  
Il en ferma les yeux de plaisir : Guillaume était si serré… malgré le gel, malgré tout..  
Il rouvrit les yeux, guettant sur le visage de Guillaume le moindre signe d’inconfort.  
Celui-ci avait lui aussi fermé les yeux et se mordait les lèvres.  
Tendrement, Martin prit sa main et vint la poser sur son sexe, l’encourageant à se caresser.  
Lui-même prit appui sur les épaules de son amant et ondula du bassin en douceur. 

_L’habituer à ma présence._

Guillaume gémit. Un gémissement plaintif qui fit perdre à Martin le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait. 

Il s’enfonça encore un peu plus. 

***

  


**I've lost control**  
**I paddle, but you're too strong**  
**But I gotta trust your flow**  
**'Cause boy, I'm in your waterfall**  
**Oh, I've lost control**  
**And babe, it's a relief to know**  
**I got you keeping me afloat**  
**When I'm in your waterfall**  
**I'm in your waterfall**  
**I'm in your waterfall**  
**I'm in your waterfall**  
**I'm in your waterfall**

***

Étrange sensation que celle d’être pénétré. 

Guillaume n’aurait pas cru le désirer à ce point. 

La première sensation n’était pas particulièrement agréable… cette chaleur, ce tiraillement... 

Mais.  
Il aimait sentir Martin en lui.  
Bouger en lui.  
Le remplir. 

Il ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement.  
Son sexe dans sa main dégoulinait de sperme. 

Il n’arrivait plus à se contrôler. 

Parce que cette incroyable sensation se transformait peu à peu en délice.  
Parce qu’à chaque coup de rein, Martin frappait au bon endroit. 

_Oui. Oui. Oui..._

Guillaume ouvrit les yeux et vit.  
Martin qui le pénétrait.  
Martin en sueur…  
Son Martin. 

Il sentit la jouissance monter. 

Il ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête. 

_Martin Martin s’il te plaît encore..._

Il s’agrippa au bras de Martin et sans le vouloir, enfonça ses ongles dans la peau. 

Le rythme s’accélérait. 

Il vit que Martin était proche, comme lui. Tête baissée, celui-ci respirait bruyamment. 

\- Chéri...

Soudain il arriva.  
Le plaisir. 

Guillaume se cabra sur le lit et, dans un râle étouffé, jouit en longs jets épais sur son torse. 

Martin n’avait d’yeux que pour son amant en pleine jouissance. Il sentit Guillaume se contracter autour lui. 

Ce fut la goutte magnifique qui fit déborder le vase des corps. 

Aveuglement, il donna un dernier coup de reins et lâcha prise.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Martin fut réveillé par un bruit semblable à du xylophone. Il fronça les sourcils puis se rappela du téléphone de Guillaume qui servait de réveil. Il entrouvrit les yeux.  
Il était allongé sur le dos, un Guillaume endormi collé contre lui, la tête dans son cou et le bras sur sa poitrine.  
Les événements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et il esquissa un sourire.  
Il profita de ces quelques instants de tranquillité pour savourer la chaleur et l’odeur de Guillaume contre lui. 

L’alarme ne s’arrêtait pas. 

A contrecœur, il s’écarta de Guillaume et se leva sans bruit pour faire taire l’objet incriminé. 

Il y avait sûrement un moyen plus doux de réveiller son homme...

Celui-ci s’était tourné sur le dos, bouche ouverte, les bras au-dessus de la tête, offrant ainsi une vision de rêve à Martin.  
Celui-ci revint se glisser à côté de lui dans le lit. 

Le jeune homme le dévisagea. Guillaume dormait paisiblement, à l’abandon, comme il l’avait été hier soir quand il avait laissé Martin... faire. 

Martin n’en revenait pas ; pourtant, il en avait pénétré des mecs mais il n’en revenait pas de l’effet que lui faisait Guillaume.  
Et le fait qu’il veuille l’inviter chez ses parents… Cette demande le prenait à la gorge, comme si… comme si tout devenait sérieux. 

C’était sérieux. 

Il avait un peu peur, oui. Mais pas peur de l’engagement : être avec Guillaume lui paraissait... logique. Indispensable.  
Mais plutôt peur de décevoir.  
Guillaume en premier. Sa famille. Sa sœur, de qui il était très proche. 

Martin s’allongea sur un coude, toujours tourné vers son amant.  
Il observait sa poitrine se soulever tranquillement.  
Il aurait voulu poser ses lèvres sur cette peau blanche et la faire frissonner. 

Guillaume. Son Guillaume. 

Il ferma les yeux. 

Ça allait être dur de le quitter. 

***

L’alarme du téléphone se fit à nouveau entendre.  
Guillaume ouvrit précautionneusement un œil et entendit Martin se redresser et râler : « Putain, ce téléphone ! »  
Un petit rire lui échappa.  
Martin se tourna vers lui, amusé.  
\- Ah ben enfin ! La belle au bois dormant, ça va bien ?  
Émergeant doucement du sommeil, Guillaume le fixait à travers ses yeux mi-clos avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Martin soupira :  
\- Me r’garde pas comme ça s’il te plait, sinon je te saute dessus.  
Guillaume se tourna sur le côté et le prit dans ses bras.  
Câlin, il murmura dans le creux de son oreille :  
\- Moi ça va très bien. Et toi ?  
\- Ça va... hmmmff !  
Le reste se perdit dans le baiser qu’ils échangèrent. 

***

Martin se laissa envelopper par le grand corps de son amant. Guillaume ondulait contre lui, le nez dans son cou.

Sexes en contact, déjà en érection.

Instinctivement, Martin écarta les jambes et enlaça Guillaume par le cou. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte.

Le plaisir montait. 

Martin s’en voulut de les faire revenir sur terre.  
\- Guillaume...?  
\- Mmmm ?  
L’interpellé continuait ses baisers sur sa poitrine.  
\- Je veux pas faire mon rabat-joie mais... tu dois pas aller bosser là ? Tu n’as pas des gens à aller emmer… embêter ?  
\- Si…  
Guillaume appuya son front contre le ventre de son amant, soupira et répéta :  
\- Si.  
\- Désolé…- Martin eut un petit sourire - ou alors… une petite pipe vite fait ?  
Guillaume se lécha les lèvres.  
\- Hmmm… par qui à qui ?  
\- Comme tu veux. Ça peut être les deux…  
Guillaume sourit largement.  
\- Mon petit pervers, je t’adore.  
\- Donne moi juste deux minutes : envie pressante…

Dans la salle de bains, Martin se demanda si son boyfriend allait, un jour (pas tout de suite bien sûr) lui dire “je t’aime”.  
Lui se sentait prêt à le dire.

***

Après un 69 particulièrement délicieux où Guillaume reconnut, à la grande joie de Martin, que ce dernier était plus talentueux que lui dans l’art de la pipe, ils restèrent allongés tête-bêche dans un silence confortable.

Mais Martin, tout en caressant la cuisse de son amant, rompit ce silence.  
\- Boulot ?  
Guillaume soupira, les yeux au plafond.  
\- Tu veux me virer, c’est ça ?  
Gouailleur, Martin se pencha sur son entrejambe et embrassa son sexe au repos.  
\- C’est tout à fait ça.  
Guillaume sourit mais ne bougea pas.  
\- Allez, viens, je vais te faire ton petit-déjeuner. 

Martin se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Guillaume geindre sur le lit. 

***

Guillaume s’était enfin levé et avait rejoint Martin dans la cuisine.  
\- T'embête pas, je prendrai un café là où je vais...  
Celui-ci sourit en le voyant bailler à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Les cheveux en bataille, le t-shirt à l’envers, le chroniqueur était délicieusement craquant.  
\- Ça m’embête pas ; je te ferais remarquer que, moi aussi, je déjeune.  
Guillaume vint se placer derrière lui et l'enlaça. Martin reprit :  
\- C’est quoi ton sujet aujourd’hui ?  
\- Les chasseurs.  
\- Ouh... chouette sujet ; fais attention à toi : une balle perdue...  
L’humoriste laissa échapper un rire désabusé :  
\- C’est plutôt à toi que… - il s’interrompit - Au fait, tu ne pars pas en reportage, toi ?  
\- Pas aujourd’hui non.  
Martin sentit les lèvres de Guillaume se poser dans son cou.  
\- On se la coule douce hein, mon petit reporter ?  
Le jeune homme eut un pincement au coeur.  
\- En ce moment, oui.  
\- Tu ne fais plus de reportage à l’autre bout du monde alors ?  
Guillaume continuait de caresser machinalement le ventre de son amant. 

Martin ne répondit rien. 

Guillaume interrompit son geste, un peu troublé de son silence.  
\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu bientôt ?  
Martin se retourna et alla s’asseoir à table.  
\- Je pars vendredi de la semaine prochaine. 

Guillaume essaya de ne pas prêter attention à son cœur qui venait de rétrécir étrangement dans sa poitrine.  
_Rester professionnel._  
\- Tu pars où ?  
\- Corée. Il y a un rapprochement entre les deux Corées et on m’a demandé d’étudier ça de près. Comme j’y suis déjà allé…  
\- Oui bien sûr. - un silence - Combien de temps ?  
Martin baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de café fumante.  
\- Un mois environ.  
_Un mois._  
_Putain un mois._  
\- Ok. Une émission spéciale au bout ?  
\- Peut-être. Sûrement.  
Guillaume fit une moue admirative suivie d’un sourire :  
\- Bien joué.  
Martin releva la tête et esquissa un sourire un peu forcé.  
\- Tu vas tenir le coup sans moi ?  
Guillaume s’assit en face de lui et présenta sa main, paume ouverte pour que Martin y dépose la sienne. Il répondit d’un sourire malicieux :  
\- Je devrais m’en sortir mon chéri.  
Mais, à l’intérieur, il n'en était pas si sûr. 

***

Guillaume décida de ne pas se laisser submerger par l’angoisse.  
Son amant était reporter. Ça devait bien arriver.  
Et il partait la semaine prochaine. Pour un mois.  
Guillaume préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette dernière information. Il décida de profiter à fond du week-end familial. 

Il fallait qu’il lui dise. 

***

On était vendredi. Bientôt le week-end fatidique. 

Guillaume avait prévenu sa mère de leur arrivée pour le lendemain.  
Il avait senti celle-ci ravie de le voir arriver avec quelqu’un.  
Il en avait quelque part été touché (même s’il n’était pas prêt de l’avouer). 

Des gauchos comme ses parents connaissaient bien évidemment Quotidien même s’ils ne regardaient pas souvent l’émission : trop agitée à leur goût.  
Mais le nom de Martin Weill ne leur était pas inconnu. 

Lorsque Guillaume avait mentionné Martin, sa mère avait demandé :  
\- Son nom me dit quelque chose : est-ce que je le connais ?  
\- Oui c’est lui qui a présenté l’émission spéciale sur Trump l’année dernière : tu dois te souvenir de celle-là…  
\- Oh… oui effectivement ça me revient : un charmant petit jeune homme, je crois...  
\- Maman…  
\- Quoi ? Ce n’est pas ça ? Un jeune homme brun avec de jolis yeux ?  
Guillaume avait envie de se taper la tête sur le bureau mais la peur de se faire remarquer par ses collègues non loin le retint.  
\- Hmmm... oui, on peut dire ça…  
\- Bon c’est très bien tout ça : on vous laissera notre chambre, comme ça…  
\- Hein ? Mais non ! Pourquoi ? On prendra le canapé ou on ira à l’hôtel...  
\- Guillaume, tu te moques de moi ? A l’hôtel ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois qu’on est pas capable de vous recevoir ?  
\- Mais non, mais…  
\- Vous prendrez notre chambre. Patricia vient avec Nathan : elle prendra l’autre chambre et Nathan, le canapé, ça l’amusera.  
\- Et vous alors ?  
\- La chambre au sous-sol ira très bien.  
Il n’y avait pas moyen de discuter avec sa mère quand elle avait décidé quelque chose et Guillaume dut avouer que ça l’arrangeait de ne pas dormir dans le canapé du salon pour une fois. 

Mais bordel à queue, il ne se voyait pas dormir avec son mec dans le lit de ses parents : c’était le monde à l’envers. 

Il essaierait quand même de voir, une fois sur place, s’il n’était pas possible de négocier pour avoir la chambre au sous-sol : Martin et lui y seraient plus tranquilles…  
\- Ça fait combien de temps…?  
Guillaume revint à la conversation :  
\- Que quoi ?  
\- Que tu es avec ce jeune homme? Enfin, que tu le connais...  
\- Que je le connais ? Ça fait un bout de temps... quelques années déjà.  
\- Et c’est seulement maintenant que tu nous le présentes ?  
\- On est ensemble que depuis quelques mois seulement, maman…  
\- Ah... et... euh…  
Guillaume sentit venir une question gênante (plusieurs même) et il n’avait pas trop envie d’y répondre.  
\- Maman, je dois y aller là. Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux ce week-end, ok ?  
\- Oui bien sûr, mais je voulais juste savoir quel genre de garçon c’était ? D’où il venait...  
“D’où il venait” ? Voilà une question à laquelle Guillaume aurait bien été incapable de répondre. Du paradis peut-être ?  
\- Tu lui poseras ces questions ce weekend maman… Tu feras ta petite enquête directement auprès de lui.  
Guillaume ne put s’empêcher une petite pique :  
\- Et ne le mets pas mal à l’aise, s’il te plait. Ni moi non plus d’ailleurs…  
\- Comme si je te mettais mal à l’aise !...  
Guillaume se garda de renchérir sur cette dernière phrase.  
\- Je plaisante maman, il faut vraiment que j’y aille maintenant.  
\- Attends ! Ta soeur est au courant ?  
\- Que je viens avec Martin ? Oui.  
\- Super. A demain mon grand  
\- A demain.

***

[Alors frère, ça roule ?]

[Ah m'en parle pas. Maman veut me refiler sa chambre.]

[Ouhh tu as les honneurs… ;) ]

[Je m’en passerais bien.]

[Profites-en ! Vous serez confortables…]

[On serait aussi confortable dans la chambre du bas... et surtout plus tranquille]

[Pourquoi ? tu es bruyant ? ;) ]

[Haha.]

[Rhoo.. si on ne peut plus faire de sous-entendus sexuels…. XD]

[Au fait, maman m’a dit que tu venais avec Nathan ; qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta fille ? tu l’as mangé ?]

[En fait, je viens seule. Les enfants sont chez leur père.]

[Ah. Ok.]  
[ Tu prends le train avec nous ?]

[Non j’arrive ce soir. Je peux aller vous chercher à Vesoul demain si tu veux (ne crois surtout pas que j’ai une grosse envie de faire connaissance de ton Martin avant tout le monde hein… ;) ]

[ ;) Ne t'embête pas, je vais louer une voiture comme d’habitude ]

[Quoi ? toi l'écologiste, tu vas emprunter l’engin du diable ???]

[Tu peux parler, écolo de mes deux :) ça reviendra au même si tu viens nous chercher, tu sais.]

[Tu devrais prendre le bus… ou faire de l’auto-stop !]

[C’est ça… tu veux que je finisse égorgé dans un fossé avec mon mec ?]

[Aaaah les clichés sur la campagne et ses homophobes ! XDDD ]  
[Et puis Martin saura surement te défendre ;) ]

[Je n’en doute pas.] _efface_  
[Hey ! Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre tout seul tu sais.] 

[Je sais, mon petit frère *coeur* ]

Et elle ajouta :  
[Ne stresse pas ;)]  
[A demain ?]

[A demain. La bise.]

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai quelque peu modifié l'ordre de mes chapitres pour inclure un nouveau chapitre concernant Yann et Raphaël.  
> C'est un chapitre particulier (check the tag !) - L'histoire de Guillaume et Martin reprend au chapitre suivant.
> 
> (Musique : Kwamie Liv - Blasé)
> 
> ***

Yann pénétra dans l’appartement qu’il occupait avec Raphaël.  
Celui-ci avait fini par trouver de quoi se loger dans un bel immeuble haussmannien du 10ème arrondissement.  
Le déménagement, ou plutôt l’emménagement, n’en finissait pas. Des cartons occupaient encore le sol mais les murs étaient déjà envahis d’étagères chargées de tous les livres de Raphaël. 

Parquet en point de Hongrie, grandes baies vitrées, moulures au plafond, cheminées, murs gris taupe…, Yann ne put s’empêcher de sourire en arrivant dans cet appartement tellement différent du sien. Le sien qui s’était d’ailleurs peu à peu vidé de son contenu étant donné qu’il habitait désormais à plein temps avec Raphaël. 

Dans l’entrée, il lança à la cantonade :  
\- Raphaël ?  
\- Oui...?  
Yann se pointa sur le seuil de la pièce qui tenait lieu de bureau à l’essayiste.  
\- Tu as encore fait des bêtises sur Twitter…  
Raphaël sourit.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Tu as tweeté un truc sur Poutine en Autriche mais en fait, c’est une erreur.  
\- Ah, ça... Non ce n’est pas une erreur, c’est une allégorie.  
Yann se rapprocha de son compagnon assis à son bureau et posa les mains sur ses épaules.  
\- Ah oui ? Une allégorie…  
\- Oui.  
Il l'entoura de ses bras et murmura à son oreille :  
\- On essaye de sauver la face, hein ?  
Yann vit un peu de rougeur envahir ses joues.  
\- Pas du tout.  
_So cute._  
Il commença par un léger baiser sur sa joue puis rapprocha ses lèvres peu à peu de celles de son amant qui s’empressa d'ouvrir la bouche pour l’accueillir. 

Raphaël recula son siège du bureau et attira Yann sur ses genoux. Dans cette position plus confortable, Yann glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Raphaël et continua langoureusement ses baisers.  
\- Hmm.. j’adore te décoiffer  
Raphaël eut un petit rire :  
\- Tu es bête...  
Ses mains vinrent encercler la taille de son amant et entamèrent leurs caresses le long de son dos. Mais Yann rompit le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration et le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- J’aime pas quand tu te fais lyncher sur Twitter.  
Raphaël se voulut rassurant :  
\- Je n’en ai rien à faire, tu sais.  
Mais il vit que Yann avait l’air perturbé. Il encadra son visage de ses mains et posa leur front l’un contre l’autre :  
\- Chéri ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, d’accord ?  
Une de ses mains descendit le long du cou puis sur le torse de l’animateur, et se glissa sous son t-shirt gris.  
Yann soupira.  
_Ses mains…_  
\- Tes mains seront ma perte, en fait.  
Tout en caressant la peau douce de son amant, Raphaël se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.  
\- Il y a au moins une partie de mon anatomie que tu aimes alors…  
\- J’aime toutes les parties de ton anatomie, tu le sais très bien…  
\- Hmmm...  
Tout en l’embrassant, Yann égrena ses nombreuses, selon lui, qualités physiques :  
\- Tes mains donc... tes yeux... ta bouche… tes mains... oh, je l’ai déjà dit…, poilu juste ce qu’il faut et... euh… le truc entre tes jambes, j’aime bien aussi.  
Raphaël éclata de rire silencieusement et revint poser ses mains sur la poitrine de son amant. Si ses doigts frôlèrent les deux pointes qui se dessinaient à travers le t-shirt, c’était par pur hasard.  
\- Rapha…  
\- Hmm…?  
Yann soupira lascivement et déplaça les mains de son amant sur ses fesses. Il vint chercher la bouche de Raphaël et l’emporta dans un dernier baiser langoureux avant de s’écarter :  
\- Tu as mangé ?  
\- Juste un morceau en arrivant.  
Yann se leva.  
\- Je vais faire un truc ; j’ai la dalle moi.  
Raphaël soupira.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’y a ?  
\- Rien. - Yann le regarda en plissant les yeux - rien... j’ai juste envie de toi mais j’ai faim aussi donc j’hésite.  
Yann revint vers lui et l’embrassa sur la joue.  
\- Tu peux facilement avoir les deux, tu sais. 

*** 

Raphaël termina le chapitre de son prochain livre et ferma son ordinateur. Il s’étira et sourit en pensant à la soirée qui s'annonçait pour lui et Yann.  
Il le rejoignit dans le salon. 

Il trouva son amant devant la télévision, enfoui sous la couverture qui recouvrait habituellement le canapé.  
Yann avait choisi la facilité dans son dîner en terminant les sushis qu’il avait faits hier.  
Raphaël se planta devant lui :  
\- Tu m’en as laissé ?  
Yann leva les yeux :  
\- Oups…  
Raphaël s’assit à côté de lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :  
\- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mon chéri.  
Yann le regarda contrit :  
\- Je t’en referai demain, promis.  
\- J’espère bien. En attendant - Raphaël se pencha vers lui - tu vas payer pour cette indélicatesse…  
Yann le dévisagea en se léchant les doigts :  
\- Et de quelle façon ?

Il suffit d’un regard de Raphaël pour que le corps de Yann prenne feu. 

Ils s’observèrent en silence : Yann sut que le combat était perdu d’avance devant ces yeux qui le fixaient avidement. Mais il leur concédait bien volontiers la victoire. 

Il posa la boîte de sushis sur la table du salon et prit son temps pour se défaire de la couverture qui l’enveloppait.  
\- Qu'as-tu à proposer ?  
Pour toute réponse, Raphaël se leva et lui tendit la main : Yann la saisit et se mit debout sur le canapé. De là, il sauta dans les bras de son amant. 

***

Accroché au cou de Raphaël qui le tenait fermement par les cuisses, Yann se laissa porter jusqu’à la chambre. 

Être dans les bras de Raphaël de cette façon était pour lui comme un rappel enivrant de leur première rencontre.  
Même s’il ne l’aurait jamais avoué. 

Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit.  
\- Yann…  
\- Hmmmm ?  
\- J’ai envie de…  
\- Oui…?  
Tout en parlant, Raphaël l’avait débarrassé de son t-shirt et de son jean et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau nue.  
\- ...de quelque chose de nouveau.  
Une petite angoisse pointa le nez dans la poitrine de Yann : _de nouveau ?_  
\- Ah bon...?  
Les mains de Raphaël ne cessaient de le caresser.  
\- Si ça ne te plait pas chéri, on arrêtera.  
\- Okayy… tu m'inquiètes…  
Raphaël eut un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant, même s’il donnait plutôt l’impression qu’il allait le dévorer.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Puis, d’une voix douce :  
\- Je voudrais te faire un massage.  
Yann relâcha la respiration qui s'était bloquée dans sa poitrine et eut un rire léger :  
\- Pas de problème pour ça. Pourquoi ça ne me plairait pas ?

Raphaël s’allongea à nouveau sur lui, toujours habillé et lentement, lui embrassa le cou. Le frottement de sa barbe contre sa peau donna des frissons à Yann.  
Puis il revint se placer à sa hauteur et le fixa de son regard vert :  
\- Parce que mon massage… va sûrement dériver vers autre chose…  
\- Oh…  
Yann sentait les battements de son cœur et ceux de son amant contre lui résonner dans sa poitrine ; il lui entoura les épaules de ses bras et encercla sa taille avec ses jambes.  
\- C'est-à-dire…? Dis-moi en plus…  
Raphaël sourit :  
\- Intéressé...?  
La réponse lui fut donnée par la bouche enfiévrée de l’homme sous lui. 

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je prévois de faire...?  
Couvert de baisers par son amant, Yann se laissa fondre dans son désir.  
\- En fait... non… je te fais confiance.  
Raphaël interrompit ses baisers pour fixer Yann dans les yeux.  
\- Je t’aime.

***

Allongé nu sur le ventre, sur une serviette douce et moelleuse, Yann attendait. 

Raphaël avait fermé les rideaux de la chambre pour apporter une atmosphère apaisante mais Yann ne pouvait s’empêcher de gigoter d’excitation. 

Une odeur de bois de santal lui arriva aux narines et il entendit Raphaël revenir de la salle de bain. Il allait tourner la tête vers lui quand Raphaël interrompit son geste.  
\- Non chéri, reste comme tu es. Ferme les yeux.  
Il s’approcha de lui :  
\- Laisse-toi emporter par les sensations tactiles et olfactives...  
\- Tu m’en veux si je rigole, là ?  
Raphaël eut un léger rire :  
\- Non pas du tout chéri. Je veux juste que tu sois détendu.  
\- Tu as oublié la musique zen...  
\- J’y ai pensé mais, en même temps… je ne voudrais pas que tu t’endormes…  
Yann étouffa un rire dans la serviette sous lui.  
\- Si tu me fais des choses, je vois pas comment je pourrais m’endormir mais okay. 

\- Veux-tu bien écarter les jambes pour moi, chéri ?  
Yann se trouva vaguement déstabilisé par la formulation choisie par son amant, plus que par l’action en elle-même.  
Il écarta les jambes et Raphaël vint s’agenouiller entre celles-ci. Yann ne sut pas dire si Raphaël était nu lui aussi. 

Il l’entendit s’imprégner les mains d'une huile parfumée ; une odeur délicate qu’il ne connaissait pas...

Son compagnon posa les mains sur ses épaules et les fit descendre le long des bras puis remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale, en des mouvements circulaires très agréables. 

Raphaël s’attarda quelques instants au niveau de la nuque et Yann eut un soupir d’aise.  
Puis les mouvements circulaires se répétèrent encore et encore, pour son plus grand plaisir.  
Il demanda d’une voix pâteuse :  
\- Où as-tu appris à masser comme ça ?  
\- Ah ah, je ne vais pas te révéler tous mes petits secrets…- Yann geignit - Ou alors, si tu es sage…

Sans quitter la peau, les mains de Raphaël descendirent sur les fesses et les massèrent fermement sans jamais s’approcher du sillon qui les séparait.  
Puis elles glissèrent sur les hanches, sur les cuisses, au creux des genoux, au bas des jambes puis remontèrent vers l’arrière des cuisses puis, de nouveau, les fesses furent saisies puis écartées… relâchées puis écartées... puis relâchées.  
Yann gémit.  
\- Rapha…  
\- Chut…détends-toi chéri. 

Yann se sentit fondre. Il était détendu et se laissait emporter par la sensation des mains de Raphaël sur sa peau, la douce pression qu’il exerçait, sa chaleur…  
Il se sentait sans force. 

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque Raphaël posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque et appliqua de légers baisers le long de sa colonne.  
Le léger picotement de la barbe sur sa peau le fit encore frissonner.

Un par un, les baisers descendirent, légers comme une plume, jusqu’au sacrum.  
Là, la bouche dériva sur la fesse droite puis sur la gauche. 

L’anticipation. 

Yann soupira plus fort et se cambra légèrement.  
Raphaël appliqua les mains sur son dos dans un geste d’apaisement.  
\- Rapha... s’il te plait...  
\- Oui...?  
Yann se cambra encore plus et écarta les jambes, semblant offrir son postérieur aux mains expertes de Raphaël :  
\- Je sais pas… mets tes doigts ou quelque chose, j’en peux plus...  
Il ne vit pas Raphaël sourire :  
\- Sois patient, mon chéri.  
Mais Yann reprit sa plainte :  
\- Non j’en peux plus…  
Raphaël eut pitié. Il se releva et se mit au pied du lit. Puis il tira la serviette sur laquelle se trouvait Yann vers lui, de sorte que celui-ci se retrouva les jambes pendantes et les fesses au bord du lit.  
\- Hey !  
D’une voix suave, Raphaël répliqua :  
\- Mon chéri, tu voulais de l’action. Je vais t’en donner.  
Yann eut un rire sans force :  
\- Okay...

Raphaël s’agenouilla devant les fesses de Yann et les caressa.  
Il prit le temps d’apprécier le contraste entre ses mains brunes et la peau laiteuse de Yann. Le sexe de celui-ci, déjà tendu, reposait entre ses cuisses.  
Raphaël enveloppa le scrotum et la verge d’un geste doux. Il effleura simplement le gland, déjà découvert, du bout des doigts.  
Puis il écarta les fesses et se délecta de la vue qui s'offrait à lui.  
Il passa une phalange sur l’anneau de muscles. Juste un frôlement.  
Yann frémit. 

Il posa alors avec délicatesse sa langue sur l’anus devant lui. Puis sa bouche entière.  
Yann se contracta immédiatement, dans un cri de surprise, vite étouffé. 

Il frotta sa joue contre une des fesses et sentit son amant se raidir. _Détends-toi mon Yann._ Contre sa peau, il lui souffla :  
\- Tu es magnifique, mon chéri.  
La tête dans ses coudes repliés, Yann acquiesça en soupirant.

Raphaël décida de ne pas faire durer la torture plus longtemps et fit glisser sa langue entre les fesses de son amant.

“Raph...”

Raphaël ne répondit pas, trop occupé qu’il était à lécher avec volupté son entrée.  
Il y plongea comme on dévore un fruit juteux, amenant sa salive au bord de ses lèvres pour mieux humecter cet endroit sensible.  
Ses mains encore imprégnées de l’huile de massage maintenaient ouverts les deux globes de chair pour permettre à sa langue de pénétrer plus profondément. 

Les mains crispés sur le drap, Yann repoussait ses hanches en arrière et émettait de petits cris plaintifs qui excitaient Raphaël au plus haut point ; celui-ci s’était rapidement débarrassé de la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille pour laisser son érection s’exprimer librement. 

Maintenant que sa langue avait fait son œuvre, Raphaël décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Puisque Yann aimait tellement ses mains et ses doigts, il allait les mettre à contribution. 

Il appliqua un baiser long et mouillé à la naissance des fesses, sentant Yann vibrer sous ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux.  
Il voulait prendre son temps pour le préparer.  
_Même si, à chaque pénétration, il éprouvait un plaisir sans nom à se glisser dans cette cavité chaude et étroite, il avait toujours peur de lui faire mal._  
_Aux dires de Yann, ce n’était jamais le cas._

Les yeux mi-clos, respirant profondément, il glissa son index entre les fesses de son amant et pénétra en douceur cet antre chaud. 

Yann sursauta et son sexe laissa couler quelques gouttes de plaisir.  
Celui de Raphaël ne fut pas en reste. 

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier.  
Raphaël sentit Yann se contracter autour de lui. 

Leur position était idéale pour que Raphaël puisse atteindre la prostate : il sentit la glande sous ses doigts et caressa.  
Yann se cabra.  
\- Ooooh...…

Sans sortir ses doigts, Raphaël se déplaça à côté de son amant et caressa de sa main libre la nuque de Yann. Là, il massa et exerça une légère pression de la paume tandis que ses doigts à l’intérieur faisaient, eux aussi, pression sur son point sensible. 

Les yeux désespérément fermés, la main dans la bouche, Yann n’était que gémissements.  
\- Raph...

Le susnommé fit glisser sa main libre le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant jusqu’au bas du dos et embrassa tendrement une de ses fesses.  
\- Mon chéri...

Yann se tordait sur le lit, relevant les fesses pour accentuer la pénétration des doigts agiles à l’intérieur de lui.  
Quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son dos. Son cœur cognait dans ses oreilles.  
Il gémissait maintenant sans retenue le nom de Raphaël. 

Celui-ci n’en avait pas terminé.  
Il sortit ses doigts quelques instants, et Yann protesta faiblement, puis vint se placer à califourchon sur le dos de Yann, en appui sur ses talons pour ne pas l’écraser.  
Il faisait maintenant face à ses fesses luisantes d'huile.  
Il entendait Yann respirer vite. Celui-ci se frottait contre la serviette sous lui, l’humidifiant dans un mouvement de va-et-vient qui électrisait Raphaël. 

Il vit la verge cramoisie et coulante, les testicules remontées.  
Il ne fallait plus tarder. 

Délicatement, il écarta à nouveau les fesses et fit reprendre à ses doigts leur place première.  
Et de son autre main, il vint masser le périnée. 

Les mains agrippées dans ses cheveux, Yann respirait précipitamment. "Rapha... ël... s’il te...plaît…"

Mais Raphaël restait sourd à ses suppliques. Il se pencha en avant et, retirant ses doigts, appliqua à nouveau sa bouche sur l’anus palpitant. Cette position lui permit également de lécher la verge dégoulinante de son amant, ce qu’il fit d’un seul trait. Il en profita pour parsemer ses cuisses de quelques baisers.  
Son sexe à lui, il le sentait, coulait également sur le dos de Yann. Il se redressa et se servit de ces quelques gouttes pour humecter son membre.

La voix de Yann se fit entendre à nouveau, plaintive :  
\- S’il te plaît…  
Raphaël changea de position et vint s’allonger aux côtés de son amant, un bras autour de sa taille :  
\- Oui, mon amour ?  
Sans tourner la tête vers lui, Yann murmura :  
\- Prends moi, s’il te plaît. 

Raphaël ne pouvait qu’obéir.  
Il s’allongea sur lui et chuchota à son oreille :  
\- Comme ça ?  
Yann gémit plus qu’il ne répondit :  
\- Oui.  
Raphaël prit ses mains dans les siennes et serra :  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour. 

Son sexe tendu par le désir glissait délicieusement entre les fesses de son amant. Leur corps recouverts d’huile glissaient l’un contre l’autre sans fin.  
Il sentit Yann se cambrer sous lui.  
\- Yann chéri… tu es… j’ai tellement envie de toi…  
\- Hmmm...  
Et, dans un mouvement simultané qu'ils ne contrôlaient plus ni l’un ni l’autre, Raphaël rentra en lui.

Dans un brouillard de sensation, il mordit légèrement Yann au cou. De plaisir, celui-ci pencha la tête en arrière en gémissant :  
\- Raph… oui….  
Raphaël sentit Yann trembler autour de lui ; malgré lui, il accéléra le mouvement ; Yann était si… offert. 

Yann émit un son qui semblait venir d’ailleurs et s’arqua encore plus. 

Prenant appui sur ses coudes, Raphaël accentua ses coups de reins ; Yann répondait à chacun d’eux.  
Glissant sa main sous eux, Raphaël saisit le sexe humide de son amant et le caressa langoureusement.  
\- Rapha...ël... attends...  
Yann haletait.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu’il y a chéri... hmmmm... dis moi…?  
La jouissance était proche.  
\- Je voudrais… je...  
Raphaël arrêta de bouger et, pendant quelques secondes, Yann savoura sa présence à l’intérieur de lui.  
\- Je voudrais... me redresser ; relève moi... sans sortir.  
S’il fut surpris, Raphaël ne le montra pas ; il enlaça Yann par la taille et le ramena vers lui tout en se redressant sur ses talons.  
Yann poussa un soupir de plaisir en sentant le sexe de son amant le pénétrer plus profondément. Le dos collé à la poitrine de Raphaël, il pencha la tête sur l’épaule de celui-ci. Raphaël le serra dans ses bras et scella sa bouche dans son cou.  
\- Je t’aime.  
Les yeux fermés, Yann sourit. 

Les mains de son amant étaient sur lui, le couvrant de haut en bas de caresses chaudes, enveloppant sa verge, frôlant ses mamelons : Yann ne pouvait plus résister.

Il jouit avec splendeur et abandon.

Raphaël le suivit immédiatement.

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week-end à Jussey (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Précision : tous les prénoms de la famille de G sont pure invention de ma part !)

\- Je crois que je vais faire un petit somme dans le train...  
\- Tu m’étonnes...

Guillaume et Martin étaient arrivés à Gare de l’Est et le premier portait quasiment le second pour qu’il avance. Martin avait eu la bonne idée de sortir la veille au soir et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.  
Guillaume soupira :  
\- Martin… avance.  
Celui-ci eut l’air contrit, tout en baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.  
\- Désolé.

Guillaume grimaça : le week-end ne se présentait pas sous les meilleurs auspices.  
Mais Martin l’avait vu.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour tout à l’heure : je serai bien éveillé pour parler avec tes parents ; il faut juste que je dorme un peu... genre une heure… 

Guillaume réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point il angoissait de présenter Martin à ses parents.  
_Argh_ , rien que le terme « présenter » lui donnait des boutons. 

\- Guillaume ?  
Martin s’était approché et lui avait pris la taille :  
\- Ça va ?  
Machinalement, Guillaume passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de son amant.  
\- Oui, je… cherche... le train.  
Martin sentit le désarroi de l’homme dans ses bras. Il murmura :  
\- Guillaume ?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Embrasse moi.  
L’interpellé baissa les yeux vers lui, faussement offusqué :  
\- Quoi... ? Devant tout le monde ?  
Martin fit remarquer, narquois :  
\- Comme si ça te dérangeait.  
Guillaume consentit avec ardeur ; il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et bientôt sentit la langue de Martin lui ouvrir la bouche ; il en eut des frissons.  
Martin rompit doucement le baiser :  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je serai d’attaque tout à l’heure pour faire bonne impression chez tes parents.  
\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mon chéri.  
Guillaume avait retrouvé son sourire. 

***

Ils trouvèrent leur place dans le train, non sans avoir été plusieurs fois accostés pour des selfies.  
Martin constata avec une pointe de jalousie que Guillaume était aussi populaire que lui auprès de la gente féminine.  
Il se traita intérieurement d’idiot. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Il était heureux que Guillaume soit à lui plutôt qu’à ces midinettes en chaleur…

Hum. Du calme Martin. 

***

Guillaume s'assit côté fenêtre.  
Repoussant l’accoudoir qui les séparait, Martin vint se coller à lui et posa la tête sur son épaule.  
\- Je peux dormir un peu, alors ?  
Guillaume lui adressa un sourire :  
\- Vas-y chéri, on a plus de trois heures de trajet, profites-en.  
Martin leva le visage vers lui, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ?  
Guillaume jeta un coup d’œil à la bouche de son amant si proche et se lécha les lèvres.  
\- Je vais essayer de pas stresser en pensant à toutes les réflexions que ma sœur et mes parents pourront me faire.  
Martin eut un petit rire :  
\- Tssss... je suis sûr qu’ils t’adorent tous.  
\- Oh… Ça les empêchera pas de faire des réflexions.  
Martin attira le visage de Guillaume vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. 

Le simple baiser dégénéra vite quand les langues rentrèrent en contact.  
Guillaume sentit une légère érection poindre. Avec un soupir, il s’écarta.  
\- Bon allez, dodo.  
Il vit Martin sourire et poser la main sur sa cuisse.  
\- ...et attention où tu mets les mains.  
\- Oui maître.  
Guillaume chaussa ses écouteurs et se contenta de tirer la langue à son compagnon de voyage. 

***

Martin dormait la bouche entrouverte. Il avait l’air…  
Non Guillaume ne le dira pas. Ne dira pas qu’il avait l’air d’un ange parce que plus ridicule que ça, tu meurs.  
Une image lui revint en tête. Martin allongé sur son lit, endormi dans les vapeurs d’alcool, il y a de ça quelques mois…  
Comme tout était allé vite…  
Mais il n’en regrettait pas une seule seconde. 

Guillaume profita du sommeil de son compagnon de voyage pour sortir son livre qui, si Martin en voyait l’auteur, l’aurait fait bondir. 

***

Ce Raphaël Glucksmann avait vraiment de bonnes idées (ou plutôt des idées qui rejoignaient les siennes, ce qui en faisait de bonnes idées).  
Et cette idée de créer un mouvement écolo-politico-gaucho-je ne sais quoi pour faire quelque chose en vue des Européennes fit qu’il allait devoir s'intéresser de plus près à cet homme-là. 

Guillaume vit Martin s’agiter à côté de lui.  
_Ah… temps de ranger mon livre..._  
Martin avait ouvert les yeux et baillait.  
_Oups._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
Guillaume referma son livre et fit mine de le ranger.  
\- Rien d'intéressant  
A voir ses yeux rieurs, Martin se redressa :  
\- Fais voir.  
S’ensuivit une bataille à l’issue de laquelle Martin réussit à arracher le livre des mains de Guillaume.  
\- Ah ok… Toi aussi alors ?  
Moqueur, Guillaume répliqua aussitôt :  
\- Quoi “moi aussi”?  
Martin le regarda d’un oeil hargneux :  
\- Tu es tombé sous son charme, toi aussi.  
\- Oui c’est ça, j’aime les grands échevelés, il n’y a qu’à te regarder ; allez, redonne-moi mon livre..  
\- Ça t'intéresse, ce qu’il raconte ?  
\- Oui, pas toi ?  
Martin soupira :  
\- Si, malheureusement, mais si tu le dis à Yann, je te bute.  
\- Hey !  
Martin attira Guillaume vers lui :  
\- Kiss me and I’ll give you your book back.  
Guillaume obéit avec plaisir mais se dit qu’il n’en avait pas fini avec cette conversation.

***

Ils arrivèrent à Vesoul aux environs de midi.  
Là, Guillaume loua une voiture non sans avoir eu une remarque de Martin.  
\- C’est marrant, je pensais qu’on aurait plutôt pris le bus : écologie, tout ça…  
\- La vache, j’ai l’impression d’entendre ma sœur...  
Martin protesta en rigolant.  
\- Hey ! Je pense à l’environnement moi !  
\- Ben, prends le bus et moi je prends la voiture.  
Martin rattrapa Guillaume qui marchait devant lui et le saisit par son blouson ; il fut rassuré en le voyant sourire :  
\- Mais tu sais, ça ne me dérangerait pas de prendre le bus.  
\- Je m’en doute et moi non plus. C’est juste que j’aimerais arriver avant trois heures de l’après-midi... et la voiture, si on a besoin de se déplacer, ça sera plus pratique…  
\- Hmmm... tu as prévu quoi ? La tournée des monuments historiques du coin ?  
\- Nan mais ça peut s’arranger si tu veux !  
En riant, ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. 

\- Putain, je conduis tellement peu que je sais plus comment on fait...  
\- Et ben ça promet ! Tu n’as qu’à me laisser le vol….Aïeuh !  
\- Non c’est bon merci. 

\- Bon. Duquel je dois avoir le plus peur, ton père ou ta mère ?  
\- Hein ? Aucun des deux ! Quelle idée !  
\- Juste pour savoir… Lequel est plus susceptible de me donner “the shovel talk” ?  
\- Le quoi ?  
\- Tu sais, le discours que tu fais au petit copain de ton gosse pour l’avertir que tu le butes s’il fait du mal à ton enfant ?  
Guillaume s’esclaffa :  
\- Je vois pas mon père, ni ma mère d'ailleurs, te faire ce genre de discours ; ça me ferait trop rire !  
Ils échangèrent un sourire.  
\- Non mais t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ma mère t’adore déjà : elle a dû découper tous les articles qui existent sur toi...  
\- Nan ?  
\- Ça ne m’étonnerait pas… “le charmant jeune homme brun avec de jolis yeux”  
\- Elle a dit ça ? My gawd...

Martin observait le profil de Guillaume pendant que celui-ci conduisait.  
Avec ses cheveux de plus en plus argentés, ses petites rides au coin des yeux et sa barbe de trois jours, argentée elle aussi, Guillaume lui plaisait toujours autant. Toujours enjoué, toujours rieur… Il avait besoin de ça.  
Mais se voyait-il dans dix ans avec cet homme-là ?

***

\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
Guillaume devina à cette précaution oratoire que la question était importante.  
\- Oui bien sûr.  
Martin prit une inspiration :  
\- Est-ce que tu as déjà « présenté »... la personne avec qui tu sortais à tes parents ?  
Guillaume eut un petit sourire tout en regardant la route.  
\- Non.  
\- Ok.  
Le chroniqueur se tourna vers Martin :  
\- N’en tire aucune conclusion, hein.  
Martin leva les yeux vers lui.  
\- Non bien évidemment.  
Le silence qui suivit était doux. 

***

Ils arrivaient à Jussey. Là, Guillaume les mena vers les faubourgs de la ville.  
Martin aperçut une petite maison cachée derrière une rangée de sapins, au bord d’un petit canal.  
On y était. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Et il ne le voulait pas. 

Sur le pas de la porte, il vit une jeune femme qui attendait : la sœur de Guillaume sans doute. 

Guillaume se gara dans l’allée qui jouxtait la maison.  
La jeune femme s’approcha :  
\- Mon Guitou enfin !  
Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel :  
\- Nan, s’il te plaît.  
En riant, Patricia enlaça son frère, lui claqua deux bises sur les joues puis se tourna vers Martin :  
\- Bonjour !  
Elle écarta les mains :  
\- On se serre la main ou on se fait la bise ?  
Martin aimait déjà cette grande brune aux cheveux longs qui portait une ressemblance certaine avec son Guillaume :  
\- La bise, ça me va.  
Patricia fit mine de défaillir :  
\- Cette voix, je meurs…  
Guillaume se racla la gorge.  
\- Oups, je veux dire : bienvenue chez les Meurice !  
Martin se dit qu’il allait bien rigoler avec celle-là (sous le contrôle de Guillaume bien entendu) :  
\- Merci.  
Guillaume ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et sortit leurs sacs respectifs.  
\- Les parents sont...?  
\- A l’intérieur. Maman est...

\- Bonjour.  
Trois paires d’yeux se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé. Guillaume sourit à son père :  
\- Bonjour p’pa.  
L’homme qui s’avançait était grand, aux cheveux poivre et sel (plutôt sel que poivre d’ailleurs) et à le voir, Martin sut d’où Guillaume tenait son sourire.  
Son père lui parut à la fois espiègle et sympathique. Mais ce qui frappait chez lui, c’était son regard perçant : Martin avait l’impression d’être mise à nu.  
Il tendit la main :  
\- Bonjour monsieur.  
\- Ah le fameux Martin ! Vous pouvez m’appeler Claude. Depuis le temps que j’entends parler de vous…  
Martin lança un regard étonné à Guillaume. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en s'adressant à son père :  
\- Je ne t’ai jamais parlé de lui.  
\- Non pas toi. Ta sœur.  
Patricia regarda son frère :  
\- Désolée, il fallait bien que je les prépare psychologiquement à l’arrivée d’une célébrité...  
Guillaume soupira :  
\- Je sens que le week-end va être long...  
Martin se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire : ça commençait bien. Il s’approcha de Guillaume et lui prit le bras :  
\- On y va ?  
\- Oui, on sera mieux à l’intérieur.  
Guillaume se tourna vers son père :  
\- Maman n’est pas là ?  
\- Elle est partie chercher du pain. Tu connais ta mère…

***

\- On peut mettre nos affaires en bas ?  
Son père le regarda avec un petit sourire :  
\- Ta mère a prévu de te donner notre chambre, tu sais.  
\- Je sais. Mais je préfère la chambre du bas.  
\- C’est ce que je lui ai dit. Allez poser vos affaires ; on va bientôt manger.  
Guillaume saisit Martin par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'escalier qui descendait au sous-sol. 

La maison de ses parents était adossée à une butte.  
Ce qui fait que le sous-sol s’ouvrait sur l’extérieur et offrait une vue magnifique sur les champs environnants.  
Il faisait office à la fois de garage, d’atelier et de buanderie. Une chambre et une minuscule salle d’eau complétaient le tout.

Guillaume remarqua que, comme d'habitude, le chauffage ne tournait pas à plein régime.  
\- La vache, on se pèle ici !  
\- Ah ben tu vois, tu aurais dû choisir la chambre de tes parents.  
Guillaume se retourna vers le plaisantin qui le suivait et le prit dans ses bras.  
\- Nan - un baiser appuya ses paroles - nan, parce que, comme ça, on sera tranquille...  
Martin enlaça son amant et glissa une main sous son t-shirt :  
\- Tu veux dire qu’on pourra baiser bruyamment en fait, c’est ça ?  
Guillaume étouffa son rire dans la chevelure brune et confirma :  
\- On peut dire ça.  
\- Bon, montre-moi cette chambre qu’on la baptise...  
\- Hmmm… chéri, même si cette idée me tente énormément, je crois qu’on nous attend pour manger...  
Martin attira le visage de Guillaume vers lui.  
\- Dommage…

La voix de Patricia se fit entendre :  
\- Guitou ! Martin ! La mère arrive.  
Guillaume ferma les yeux de désespoir : il faudra qu’il dise à sa soeur d'arrêter de l’appeler comme ça, tout du moins en présence de Martin.

Ils remontèrent.

***

Martin fit connaissance avec la mère de Guillaume : une femme toute menue au regard doux, aux yeux tombants comme ceux de son fils.  
Au premier abord, Martin la sentit un peu sur la réserve (méfiante ? intimidée ?) ; il se dit qu’il aurait dû apporter des fleurs.  
\- Bonjour.  
Il hésita entre tendre la main ou lui faire la bise mais Catherine répondit à sa question intérieure en le saisissant par les épaules et en lui claquant deux bises sonores sur les joues :  
\- Bonjour jeune homme.  
Il l’apprécia immédiatement.  
\- Eh ben, maman ça va ?!  
\- Pas de chichis entre nous ; pour une fois que Guillaume nous fait l’honneur de nous présenter son petit ami, je vais vous choyer !  
Martin entendit Patricia étouffer un rire et jeta un oeil à Guillaume qui avait mis la tête dans ses mains.  
\- Au secours. On s’en va.  
Guillaume fit mine d'entraîner Martin vers la sortie.  
\- Ah nan, je veux rester moi ; je veux être choyé ; ça m’arrive pas si souvent.  
Guillaume fixa son amant qui se retenait de rire.  
_Guillaume s’il te plait..._  
\- Et puis... j’ai faim moi...  
L’éclat de rire fut général.

Catherine reprit son sérieux et s’adressa à Martin :  
\- A ce sujet, j’ai oublié de poser la question à Guillaume : vous êtes végétarien aussi ?  
\- Ah non, pas moi ; j’aime la viande !  
Claude regarda son fils du coin de l’œil.  
Martin se dit qu’il avait peut-être fait une boulette (de viande haha) : ils étaient peut-être tous végétariens ici… Il essaya de se raccrocher aux branches :  
\- Mais Guillaume essaye de me convertir.  
Le susnommé sourit :  
\- Je suis loin d’avoir réussi malgré toutes les photos de petit veau, agneau ou autre petit poussin que je peux lui montrer.  
Patricia s’esclaffa :  
\- Tu fais toujours ça ? Tu n’as pas honte ?  
\- Non pas du tout.  
Martin prit Guillaume par la taille et continua, narquois :  
\- Je ne lui en veux pas, je comprends mais c’est tellement bon, une bonne viande, un bon steak saignant... - Guillaume lui jeta un regard noir - ou un saucisson.  
Il s’adressa à Patricia :  
\- Tu es végétarienne aussi ?  
La sœur de Guillaume se mordit la lèvre :  
\- Ben en fait….  
\- Ah !  
\- Attends, elle ne peut pas être à la fois écolo et végétarienne chez Dupont-Aignan : elle va se faire virer.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je t’ai dit que ma sœur était conseillère municipale chez Dupont-Aignan...  
\- Arrête avec NDA : déjà, il n’est plus maire de la ville et deuxio, ça t’arracherait la gueule de dire qu’il a fait des choses bien pour Yerres.  
\- Patricia…  
\- Pardon maman. Ça t’arrache la bouche, je veux dire.  
\- Faudra que j’aille faire mon enquête...  
Même si le ton était vif, l’échange n’était pas agressif.  
Patricia regarda son frère et rigola.  
\- Salaud de mauvaise foi.  
\- Moi ? Jamais !

***

Guillaume allongea ses grandes jambes sous la table et s’étira. Il en profita pour glisser un bras dans le dos de Martin. Ce dernier avait passé le repas à répondre avec patience et compréhension à de multiples questions sur ses reportages : curieusement, aucune question sur sa vie privée pour l’instant...  
\- Martin, j’avais une petite question...  
Ah, il avait parlé trop vite.  
Martin se tourna vers Patricia :  
\- Oui….?  
Instinctivement, Guillaume se rapprocha de Martin.  
\- Je suis sûre qu’il y a déjà des milliers de personnes qui t’ont demandé ça...  
Le reporter afficha son sourire carnassier, celui qui lui permettait de cacher sa nervosité :  
\- Des millions sûrement.  
Patricia hésita :  
\- Tous ces supers reportages que tu as fait… est-ce que tu en fais encore…? Parce qu’on ne te voit plus beaucoup dans l’émission… C’est juste une question comme ça...  
Elle ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie :  
\- Tu n’as pas été mis au placard par Yann Barthès quand même ?  
Martin eut un instant d’hésitation qui n’échappa pas à Guillaume. Celui-ci vit sa mâchoire se crisper.  
\- Non pas du tout. C’est juste que j’ai d’autres projets…  
\- ProjEEEEt ! Pardon, un vieux réflexe...  
Martin tourna la tête vers son humoriste préféré et lui sourit :  
\- Tu n’arrêteras jamais hein ?  
\- Jamais.  
_Merci d’avoir détourné l’attention mon chéri._

 

***

Le repas prit fin et Martin proposa son aide pour débarrasser la table. “Faux-cul” lui dit silencieusement Guillaume, ce qui lui valut un pincement bien placé.  
\- Vous avez prévu quelque chose cet après-midi ?  
Martin regarda Guillaume, l’air interrogateur.  
\- En fait… - Guillaume se lécha les lèvres - j’aurais bien emmené Martin à la découverte de terres inconnues : Jussey en l’occurrence.  
Martin eut un large sourire :  
\- Avec plaisir.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, Guillaume sentit ses joues chauffer. 

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, chargés de commission par la mère de Guillaume, au grand désespoir de celui-ci.  
\- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas passer prendre la viande pour ce soir ?  
\- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Tu veux me faire aller dans une boucherie ?  
\- Martin, je peux compter sur vous ?  
\- Pas de problème.  
\- Hey ! Je suis contre le fait…  
Martin lui prit la main :  
\- Allez viens, chéri.  
La réplique le laissa sans voix.

\- Bon, on va par où ?  
\- A gauche.  
\- Ça m’aurait étonné…  
\- Haha.  
Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant quelques mètres puis Guillaume ne put s'empêcher :  
\- Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Mes parents ?  
Martin se tourna vers lui le regard innocent :  
\- Des gens très sympathiques... qui correspondent tout à fait à l’image que je m’en étais fait.  
Guillaume plissa les yeux.  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça : c’est vrai. Et ta soeur est également très sympa…. Ne fais pas la grimace et ne cherche pas de sens caché à mes mots : tes parents ont l’air super.  
Martin saisit les pans de la veste de l’homme devant lui et s’approcha au plus près de ses lèvres :  
\- Kiss me…  


Enfin ! depuis le temps, Guillaume en avait presque oublié le goût des lèvres de son amant.  
Il se jeta goulûment dans ce baiser. 

Comment allait-il faire pour tenir un mois sans lui ?

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week-end à Jussey (part 2)

Guillaume et Martin parcoururent les rues de la ville, main dans la main, dans la fraîcheur de l’automne.  
Martin connaissait la désertification des campagnes. Jussey ne faisait pas exception : plus aucun petit commerce en ville, que des supermarchés en périphérie. 

Guillaume lui montra ce qui lui tenait lieu de terrain de jeu dans son enfance : les ruelles, les chemins et le petit canal qui traversait la ville où il avait maintes fois pataugé.

Le long d’une rue vide, Martin se plaqua contre le mur et entraîna Guillaume contre lui.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Rien de particulier.  
Ce disant, il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant et embrassa doucement la peau blanche, entre le blouson et l’écharpe.  
Il entendit Guillaume soupirer. Celui-ci se pressa contre lui en retour :  
\- Martin…  
\- Hmmm...  
Les mains de Guillaume allèrent de poser sur ses fesses. 

Guillaume voulait être en contact avec cette peau qu’il aimait tant : il glissa sa main sous le blouson et la chemise bleue que Martin avait mis pour l’occasion et trouva ce qu’il voulait : une peau délicieusement chaude.  
\- Aaah... Mains froides !  
\- Justement, je me les réchauffe...  
Il remonta jusqu’au mamelon le plus proche et le frôla du bout des doigts.  
Martin hoqueta légèrement.  
\- Hey…  
Guillaume sourit dans son cou :  
\- Je ne peux pas ?  
\- Si... si... tu peux, mais il faudra assumer les conséquences après.  
Guillaume se frottait contre lui et sentit une bosse se former entre les jambes de son amant. Il continua ses baisers juste sous l’oreille :  
\- Lesquelles ?  
Martin enleva la main de Guillaume de sa hanche et la fit glisser jusqu’à son entrejambe :  
\- Ça.  
Guillaume emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser chaud. “J’assume”.

Après une éternité de caresses, Martin murmura :  
\- J’ai envie de toi chéri.  
Guillaume respirait vite :  
\- Moi aussi  
\- On rentre ?  
\- Mmmmm...

Guillaume quitta à regret l’étreinte de Martin et fit la moue :  
\- Zut.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On doit passer à la boucherie… il faut qu’on refasse le tour.  
\- Ah. - Martin semblait hésitant - En fait, j’avais une proposition à faire…  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- J’aurais aimé inviter tes parents, avec ta sœur aussi bien sûr, au restaurant ce soir : tu crois que c’est faisable ?  
Guillaume ne s’attendait pas à ça.  
\- Euh… oui bien sûr... je...  
\- Ça leur plaira tu crois ? - Martin jeta un œil sur son compagnon - ce n’est pas... déplacé ?  
Guillaume ne savait plus quoi répondre :  
\- Non pas du tout. c’est... très gentil de ta part.  
Martin le vit déstabilisé :  
\- Ça ne t’ennuie pas ?  
Guillaume le rassura d’un sourire :  
\- Non non pas du tout ; c’est… il faut juste qu’on trouve un resto potable dans le coin ; il faut qu’on regarde ça ; on y va ?  
Masquant son embarras, il prit son amant par les épaules et l’entraîna sur le chemin du retour. 

Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire qu’il trouvait sa proposition adorable, n’est-ce pas ?

***

À la maison, l’invitation de Martin suscita moult remerciements et Patricia se proposa même pour rechercher le restaurant. Martin et elle se penchèrent alors sur l’ordinateur familial pour examiner les restaurants de la région.  
\- Il faut qu’on trouve un resto qui fait du végétarien aussi.  
Patricia acquiesça aux paroles de Martin en regardant son frère de biais.  
\- Evidemment. 

Guillaume rongea son frein en attendant qu’ils aient terminé. 

\- Patricia, regarde, j’ai trouvé.  
Martin pointa un endroit sur l’écran :  
\- Lis ça.  
Patricia s’approcha :  
\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! C’est exactement ça. En plus, c’est à dix minutes d’ici.  
Ils topèrent là-dessus. 

Guillaume se demanda ce qu’ils tramaient. Il en profita pour tweeter sa frustration. 

***

La conversation entre sa soeur et son amant dériva, Guillaume aurait bien voulu savoir comment, sur les Rohingyas.  
\- Tu n’avais pas peur là-bas ? Avec la guerre et tout ?  
\- Ce n’est pas vraiment la guerre c’est plutôt une population chassée de chez elle par...  
\- Il n’y a pas la guerre en Irak ?  
\- Attends, les Rohingyas, c’est pas en Irak, c’est en Birmanie !  
\- Oh merde...  
Ils partirent à nouveau dans un fou-rire.  
\- Tu confondrais pas avec les Peshmerga par hasard ?  
Patricia ouvrit des yeux ronds :  
\- Si, ça doit être ça ! Oh la honte ! Je suis désolée. Alors, rappelle-moi, les Peshmerga c’est …  
\- Patricia.  
L’interpelée se tourna vers son frère :  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu pourras pas lâcher un peu Martin avec tes questions ?  
Un froid. 

Patricia resta bouche ouverte :  
\- Je... Oui pardon, désolée, je voulais pas…  
Un peu perdu, son regard allait de son frère à Martin. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes...  
Guillaume se frotta les yeux :  
\- Désolé Patou, je... je suis fatigué ; excuse moi..  
\- Nan pas de soucis… - elle se leva - je vais boire un coup, ça m’a donné soif cette discussion.  
Avec un sourire désolée, elle s’éclipsa. 

\- Euh, Guillaume, tu viens de virer ta sœur là ? Tu peux m’expliquer..  
Guillaume se maudit intérieurement  
_Quel con.. mais quel con…_  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Elle ne me dérangeait pas avec ses questions.  
\- Je sais pas ce qui m’a pris...  
_Si, il le savait très bien._  
Martin posa la main sur sa cuisse :  
\- Tu devrais aller la voir…  
\- Oui. 

Guillaume se dirigea vers la chambre d’ami où il devinait que sa sœur avait dû se réfugier et frappa à la porte :  
\- Patou ?  
\- Oui ?  
Il rentra et trouva sa sœur debout près de la fenêtre. Inquiète. 

Il s’avança :  
\- Excuse-moi pour tout à l’heure ; j’ai réagi comme un con.  
\- Nan c’est moi qui suis désolée, je… j’avais pas réalisé comment j’accaparais Martin, je suis désolée...  
Elle essaya de détendre l’atmosphère  
\- Je le draguais pas, je te jure !  
_Ah, sa sœur si perspicace…_  
\- Je me rendais pas compte - Elle sourit timidement - il est trop sympa ton copain... et il a tellement une vie passionnante... enfin je veux dire, il a plein de choses intéressantes à...  
\- Je sais. Et je ne t’en veux absolument pas d’avoir discuté avec lui.  
\- Okay…  
Patricia attendait la suite. A la tête de son frère, elle se doutait qu’il y en avait une.  
Guillaume s’assit sur le lit et avala sa salive.  
\- C’est moi… j’ai une espèce de… une espèce de peur, en fait.  
\- Peur ? De quoi ?  
Guillaume restait silencieux puis :  
\- C’est idiot...  
Patricia s'assit à côté de lui et posa la main sur son bras :  
\- Dis-moi.  
Guillaume eut un rire gêné :  
\- Je supporte pas que des nanas tournent autour de mon mec en fait. C’est con, hein ? C’est complètement stupide. Je t’accuse de rien en plus. Je sais bien que…  
Patricia interrompit le flot de paroles :  
\- Guillaume - elle lui prit la main et sourit - ok. Je comprends. Pas de problème. Je suis désolée d’avoir été... un peu collante. Je ferai attention.  
\- Nan mais c’est idiot. Je voulais que Martin se sente à l’aise ici et tu as réussi ça. Ma réaction est d’autant plus débile...  
\- Chut, ok ? Chut. Fini les excuses.  
Guillaume eut à nouveau un rire mais se tut. 

Il écoutait les battements de son cœur qui s’étaient accélérés.  
\- Dis-le, que tu es amoureux fou de ton mec. Ça ira mieux après.  
Guillaume leva les yeux et lut sur son visage toute la tendresse d’une sœur.  
\- J’ai... peut-être un petit penchant pour lui, oui.  
Patricia donna une tape sur l’épaule de son frère.  
\- Ahlala... amis de la litote, bonjour.  
Guillaume sourit :  
\- N’en dis pas un mot à Martin, s’il te plait.  
\- Hum... à mon avis, il a très bien deviné quel était le problème; il est pas bête ton copain, tu sais. 

\- Au fait, tout à l’heure, je n’ai pas fait de gaffe avec ma question sur l’émission ? Savoir s’il avait été mis au placard ?  
\- Non. Pas de gaffe. C’est juste que certains sujets… - Guillaume soupira - en fait, tout ce qui se rapporte à Yann est... sensible.  
\- Ah.  
Un silence.  
\- Et si je demande pourquoi, je passe pour une sale curieuse, hein ?  
Guillaume sourit et regarda sa sœur l'air songeur.  
_Lui dire ? Pas lui dire ?_  
\- On verra ça plus tard, ok ?

***

Guillaume revint dans le salon et trouva Martin en train de fumer sur le balcon.  
\- Ah mon drogué...  
Martin souffla la fumée dans sa direction et le regarda narquois :  
\- Haha. Ça va ?  
Guillaume l’enlaça :  
\- Ça va très bien. Bon alors, c’est quoi ce resto que vous avez trouvé ?  
Martin nota le changement de sujet. Il laissa passer.  
\- Ha…. mystère. Tu verras, c’est Patricia qui va nous conduire. Je pense que ça va te plaire.  
Son compagnon regarda sa montre.  
\- On a un peu de temps devant nous, non ? Vu que c’est pas loin d’ici ?  
Martin comprit où il voulait en venir et sourit :  
\- Oui on a le temps. Pourquoi ? Tu as des activités de prévues ?  
Guillaume l’embrassa avant de répondre et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison.  
\- Ouais, j’ai des estampes japonaises à te montrer.  
Martin le suivit en ricanant.

***

A peine arrivés dans la chambre, ils s’étaient sautés dessus et c'était à qui déshabillerait l’autre le plus vite. Ils s’étaient écroulés sur le lit et Martin avait pris le dessus, simplement parce que Guillaume semblait d’humeur à se laisser faire. Il l’avait rapidement délesté de son jean et de son boxer et avait attaqué direct. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps, malgré les protestations de l’homme sous lui, pour que son talent fasse effet et que sa bouche soit envahie de sperme. Il en avait avalé jusqu'à la dernière goutte tout en se repaissant des gémissements de son bien-aimé. 

Il se glissa dans les bras de Guillaume épuisé.  
\- Ah la vache.  
Martin rigola dans son cou.  
\- Ça va ?  
Guillaume se tourna vers lui et l’embrassa goulument. Dans sa bouche, il goûta à sa langue collante de sperme et ce fut un délice.  
Sa main chercha à caresser les fesses de son brun préféré :  
\- Tu n'as pas enlevé ton jean ?  
\- Tu veux dire : tu n’as pas été assez rapide pour me l’enlever...  
\- Mmmm... on va remédier à ça.  
Guillaume se redressa et débarrassa Martin de ses derniers vêtements. Son érection jaillit, libre.  
Guillaume eut un soupir d’aise :  
\- Aaah… voilà qui est intéressant.  
Martin sourit et écarta les jambes.  
\- En fait, je me mettrais bien sur le côté, comme toi l’autre jour...  
\- Ah… comme ca ?  
Martin se mit sur le côté et tapota sa cuisse :  
\- Viens te mettre là.  
Guillaume obéit et répliqua du mieux qu’il put, tout en glissant un doigt baladeur entre les fesses de Martin.

***

Son ouvrage terminé, Guillaume était remonté prendre Martin dans ses bras.  
Ils paressèrent un peu, se donnant encore une demi-heure avant de se préparer à partir.

La tête sur la poitrine de Guillaume, Martin s’enquit :  
\- C’était où ta chambre avant ?  
\- Ouh là… ce n’était pas ici. Mes parents habitaient dans le centre ville avant ; je t’ai montré. Patricia et moi, on se partageait la chambre.  
\- Ça devait être sympa les soirées... ou les nuits.  
\- Contrairement à ce que tu as l’air de sous-entendre, on s’entendait bien ; on passait souvent des nuits à discuter...  
Martin se redressa sur ses coudes :  
\- Je n’en doute pas - et il était sérieux - Donc je ne verrai rien de la chambre de ton enfance ?  
\- Désolé non.  
\- Même pas ta peluche préférée ?  
Guillaume le chatouilla en guise de réponse. 

 

***

 

Le restaurant choisi se révéla être une ferme-auberge où les repas étaient élaborés uniquement à partir de produits locaux venus directement de la ferme ou des producteurs bio des environs.

Les tenancières de l’établissement vinrent se présenter à leur table et Guillaume écouta avec intérêt leurs explications sur le fonctionnement de l’auberge qui tenait lieu de cantine pour les écoles environnantes, et faisait également des brunchs et des soirées à thème. 

La soirée se termina avec un partage de bouteilles de vin, ce qui leur permit de faire connaissance avec les tables voisines.  
Guillaume, toujours à l’aise dans la rencontre avec des inconnus - et Martin constata que son père était de la même eau - les fit rire et réussit le tour de force de parler politique sans que personne ne s'énerve.

Repu, Martin se dit qu’il aurait bien fini la soirée avec un peu de musique : un bon riff…  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Guillaume qui, se penchant vers lui, murmura :  
\- Merci chéri.  
Martin répondit sur le même ton :  
\- De quoi ?  
Il sursauta légèrement quand les lèvres de Guillaume se posèrent dans son cou.  
\- De tout.  
Martin lui sourit et glissa sa main sous la table pour la mettre dans celle de Guillaume.

***

Guillaume avait l’impression d’être dans la quatrième dimension : un repas délicieux, un environnement en rapport avec ses convictions, sa famille et son mec et tout ça, grâce à ce dernier… Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait sûrement quelque part. Comme dirait l’autre : qu'avait-il fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?  
Si celui-ci avait existé, il lui aurait posé la question.

***

Ils rentrèrent dans la nuit, sans encombre, grâce à Patricia qui ne buvait pas.  
\- C’est utile, les buveurs d’eau, en fait.  
Guillaume esquiva une tape de sa soeur :  
\- Hey !  
\- Cuve ton vin toi, derrière !  
\- Du calme, les gamins.  
Son père avait parlé.  
Martin, coincé entre Guillaume et son père à l’arrière, étouffa un rire. Puis il se cala contre Guillaume et posa la tête sur son épaule. 

Dans l’obscurité de la voiture, Guillaume, après avoir passé son bras autour du cou de Martin, embrassa la chevelure brune.  
Il se sentait bien.

***

De retour à la maison, ils passèrent par le sous-sol pour rejoindre leur chambre ...et leur lit. 

Allongé sur le dos, Martin sur lui, Guillaume protestait :  
\- Je dois avoir l’haleine avinée.  
\- Oh totalement. Mais si tu crois que ça va me décourager...  
\- Te décourager pour ?  
\- Pour abuser de toi.  
Guillaume éclata de rire ; il se sentait comme dans une bulle (une bulle de vin ?) ; il saisit le visage de Martin entre ses mains.  
\- Manque de pot, c’est moi qui vais abuser de toi ce soir…  
\- Ah oui ? Tu es bien trop alcoolisé pour faire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Oh non...  
Guillaume lui enserra la taille et les bascula sur le côté. Puis, un peu péniblement, il mit Martin sur le dos et monta sur lui :  
\- Arrête de rire !  
Martin avait du mal à obéir.  
\- Ben, arrête de me chatouiller alors !  
\- Oh la mauvaise foi, je te chatouille pas !  
Guillaume avait glissé ses mains sous la chemise, blanche cette fois-ci, de Martin pour l’enlever. Mais il se rendit compte que ce n’était pas le meilleur moyen ; il s’escrima donc à défaire les boutons un par un.  
\- Attends, laisse, je vais le faire sinon on y est encore demain.  
\- Tsss….  
Guillaume laissa les doigts agiles de Martin faire le nécessaire.  
Machinalement, il bougea ses fesses qu’il avait plaquées sur l’entrejambe de Martin.  
\- Putain Guill, arrête...  
\- Hmm… quoi ?  
\- Tu vas me faire jouir si tu continues...  
Guillaume mit un doigt sur sa bouche, l’air pensif :  
\- Humm… Est-ce un problème ?  
\- Euh oui... J’ai pas envie de faire dans mon fut´ si tu permets.  
Guillaume enleva son pull puis se pencha en avant, sans cesser de se frotter à son amant ; celui-ci émit quelques gémissements :  
\- Pitié…  
\- Oh oui, supplie moi mon chéri ; j’adore quand tu me supplies...  
Martin avait écarté les jambes et sans le vouloir, accentuait la friction :  
\- Salaud…  
\- Mais non je ne suis pas un salaud, mon chéri - tout en l’embrassant, il passa la main sur l’ouverture du jean de Martin - je vais te libérer...  
Guillaume se souleva un peu pour permettre à sa main de glisser à l'intérieur du jean.  
\- Hmmmmmm… Guillauuuummme...  
Guillaume haletait contre son oreille :  
\- Attends chéri, ne jouis pas...tout de suite... Han… je vais te déshabiller.  
A regret, Guillaume se mit sur le côté et abaissa le jean et le boxer de son amant ; sa queue apparut, déjà humide de sperme.  
\- Oh putain.  
Guillaume se jeta dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde.  
\- Han… - Martin mit la main sur sa tête - Chéri, vas-y doucement… Mmmm...  
Tout en maintenant fermement la queue avec sa main, Guillaume redressa la tête :  
\- C’est juste... un début.  
A le voir comme ça, échevelé et la bouche humide, Martin sentit une sorte d’euphorie l’envahir : il avait envie de rire et jouir en même temps :  
\- Prolonge pas trop la séance alors... sinon tu vas te retrouver ...aspergé.  
Guillaume lâcha son trophée de chair pour s’écrouler de rire, le nez dans l’entrejambe de Martin.  
\- Arrête de me faire rire !  
Martin le saisit par les bras :  
\- Tu es complètement pété mon Guigui. Viens là…  
Guillaume remonta à sa hauteur et se retrouva soumis au regard marron-vert de son amant.  
Martin plaça ses mains autour de son visage et fit glisser ses pouces sur la bouche entrouverte.  
Guillaume profita de l’occasion pour sucer les doigts qu’on lui offrait.  
\- Guill, arrête..  
\- Quoi ? J’ai pas le droit de faire ça ?  
\- « J’ai pas le droit ... » c’est pas une chanson ça ?  
\- Si, ça doit être du Bruel. Tu veux que je mette de l’ambiance ?!  
Guillaume se redressa et se mit soudain à déclamer d’une voix de fausset :  
\- _Qui a la droaat, qui a le droaat, qui a le droaaaat d’faire ça ??!_  
Martin éclata de rire et essaya de calmer l’excité :  
\- Arrête ! Tes parents vont nous entendre !  
Guillaume continua :  
\- _A un enfant quiii…_ je sais plus les paroles…  
Martin essaya de retrouver son sérieux :  
\- Occupe-toi de moi, au lieu de hurler comme un putois ; on dirait Macron.  
\- Oh, tu m’as reconnu ?  
Déchaîné, Guillaume se jeta sur la bouche de son amant. Martin en profita pour resserrer son étreinte autour de son homme avec ses jambes. Ils ondulaient en cadence.  
\- Hmm... chéri, attends...ton jean, steuplait...  
\- Quoi mon jean ?  
\- Enlève-le : la sensation est pas super agréable sur ma bite, si tu veux savoir...  
Guillaume se releva et essaya laborieusement de retirer son jean sauf que, ayant mal jugé sa position sur le lit, il glissa et se retrouva par terre :  
\- Hola !  
Martin se précipita :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?? Ça va ?  
Allongé sur la moquette, Guillaume était agité de soubresauts de rire ; il déclara d’une voix pâteuse :  
\- C’est pas beau, les ravages de l’alcool...  
Martin retomba en arrière sur le lit et mit à rire à gorge déployée.  
\- Oh putain j’en peux plus - il s’essuya les yeux - Bon, tu comptes dormir sur la moquette ou bien ?  
\- Nan, je vais remonter... si j’y arrive.  
Avec l’aide de Martin, Guillaume revint sur le lit, cette fois-ci débarrassé de son jean.  
\- Bon allez, dodo mon chéri.  
Guillaume fit la moue :  
\- Mais j’ai envie de baiser moi !  
\- Moi aussi mon chou mais on est trop bourré, surtout toi.  
Guillaume geignit. Il se sentait fatigué mais en même temps ivre de désir pour l’homme allongé à ses côtés. Il remit sa main sur sa virilité toujours triomphante.  
\- Ça serait dommage de gâcher ça…  
\- Chéri, tu as déjà du mal à tenir debout… tu veux me prendre ?  
\- Soit ça... soit autre chose…  
_Oh…_  
L'érection de Martin réagit très positivement à cette suggestion.  
Il glissa sa main dans le caleçon de son amant et le trouva lui aussi en pleine forme.  
\- Guillaume, ah mon Guillaume… tu vas me tuer…  
Le susnommé se tortillait entre ses bras :  
\- Mais non...  
Martin s’abaissa vers l’entrejambe de son amant et appliqua ici et là quelques coups de langues. Puis il remonta l’embrasser non sans avoir lécher un ou deux mamelons au passage. Les yeux fermés, Guillaume était docile entre ses mains.  
\- Tu dors mon chéri ?  
Guillaume sourit :  
\- Nan je profite.  
\- Menteur : tu es à deux doigts de roupiller.  
Guillaume ouvrit les yeux et chercha le regard de son amant dans la demi-pénombre.  
\- Non.  
Son « non » était calme et serein.

Guillaume caressa la joue de l’homme sur lui.  
Les mots étaient là. Sur le bout de sa langue.  
Plus rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.  
\- Je t’aime.  
Martin tressaillit, la respiration coupée.  
_Enfin !_  
Même si son chéri était sous l’emprise de l’alcool, il l’avait dit.  
Il sourit et répondit :  
\- Je t’aime.

***

Comme si les mots enfin prononcés avaient donné de l’ampleur à chaque geste, à chaque baiser, Martin s’allongea derrière Guillaume et le prit dans ses bras.  
\- Tu veux toujours, mon amour ?  
\- Oui.  
Martin le prépara en douceur. Sa main quittait à peine le corps de l’autre. Elle passa de ses fesses à son scrotum, puis à sa verge en quelques gestes souples.  
La main de Guillaume rejoignit la sienne sur son membre et bientôt la remplaça quand Martin se prit en main pour le pénétrer. 

Silencieux, si ce n’est quelques soupirs de plaisir qui lui échappaient, Martin savourait chaque instant de ce que Guillaume lui offrait. Tout en ondulant contre lui, il couvrit ses omoplates et sa nuque de baisers. Il se mit sur un coude pour observer Guillaume se caresser, voir sa main qui, humectée de sperme, allait et venait langoureusement sur son membre.  
\- J’aime te regarder, chéri.  
Guillaume sourit, pris dans une sorte de torpeur voluptueuse. Il sentait le plaisir monter doucement, progressivement. Les mains de Martin sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses... Il était si tendre dans ses gestes…

Après de longues secondes de délicieuse friction, Guillaume sentit son amant se raidir contre lui.  
\- Guill…  
_Il va jouir._  
Guillaume se cambra contre lui, accentuant la pénétration. Il eut un hoquet de plaisir lorsque la queue de son amant toucha son point sensible.  
\- Mmmm...

Martin accéléra son rythme.

La main de Guillaume sur son sexe refléta son mouvement. 

"Oui…"

"Oui…"

"Ouiii….."

Guillaume sentit son sexe palpiter dans sa main.

L’orgasme le submergea. En même temps que le sexe de Martin explosait à l’intérieur de lui.

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week-end à Jussey (part 3)

** Le lendemain matin **

Guillaume entrouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par les rayons du soleil qui tombaient directement sur le lit. Evidemment, il n’avait pas fermé les volets de la chambre hier soir (il avait eu autre chose à faire).  
Il grogna et se tourna sur le côté. Ce faisant, il constata deux choses :  
\- son amant n’était pas dans le lit,  
\- son derrière était un peu douloureux. 

Il appela :  
\- Martin ?  
Il entendit un bruit d’eau dans la salle de douche qui jouxtait la chambre.  
_Ah. Pas d’inquiétude alors._

Il profita de ces quelques minutes de solitude pour tâter entre ses fesses.

Hum. Sensible. 

Il sourit. La nuit dernière lui revint par bribes. Il en ressortait une tendresse, pas inhabituelle entre eux mais… intense. 

_“Je t’aime.”_

Guillaume ferma les yeux et attendit le retour de son amant. 

***

Il sentit le lit bouger et ouvrit un œil pour découvrir Martin qui se glissait à côté de lui.  
Il ouvrit ses bras et Martin s’y glissa :  
\- Tu es réveillé ? Désolé, j’avais une envie trop pressante... Avec tout ce qu’on a bu hier...  
Guillaume se contenta de sourire. Martin s’approcha à quelques millimètres et murmura :  
\- Ça va ?  
L’humoriste remit en place une mèche de cheveux de son amant ébouriffé.  
\- Oui.  
Martin déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, sa langue cherchant refuge dans sa bouche. Et Guillaume y répondit ardemment, les mains dans les cheveux bruns.  
\- Tu veux dormir encore ou on se lève ?  
Guillaume caressa les épaules de son amant, fixant les grains de beauté qui les parsemaient.  
\- Mmmm... je sais pas…  
\- Ou tu veux une petite pipe pour bien commencer la journée ?  
Guillaume rit silencieusement et bascula son amant sur le côté.  
\- Tu sais toujours trouver les mots pour me parler, toi...  
Martin avait posé la main sur ses fesses et malaxait doucement mais fermement.  
\- Hummm… vas-y doucement chéri. C’est sensible.  
\- C’est vrai ? Je suis désolé...  
Guillaume chercha son regard : il n’avait pas l’air vraiment désolé avec son petit sourire en coin.  
Il posa la tête sur la poitrine de son amant et soupira.  
\- Quelle heure il est ?  
\- Presque 9 heures. Mais bon, c’est pas comme si on avait une urgence...  
\- J’irais bien me doucher, je suis un peu collant...  
\- Vas-y, je t’attends.  
Avant de se relever, Guillaume embrassa la peau mate et douce; il sentit sous lui le sexe de son amant s’agiter.  
_Oh non.._  
L’air de rien, il descendit peu à peu vers son entrejambe, où le sexe commençait à prendre de l’ampleur, puis vers ses cuisses… Sa barbe naissante vint frotter l’intérieur de celles-ci.  
\- Mmmm... Guillaume…

Il se repaissait de son odeur. Son odeur de mâle.  
Il se fit rire tout seul.  
\- Pourquoi tu ris ?  
\- Oh rien… je me disais que j’aimais ton odeur de mâle.  
Un fou-rire agita la poitrine de Martin.  
\- C’est ça, oui...  
Guillaume se releva soudainement :  
\- Bon, faut que j’y aille sinon ça va dériver...  
Martin le regardait en souriant :  
\- Okay.  
Guillaume jeta un dernier regard affamé à l’entrejambe de Martin et se glissa hors du lit. 

Il allait sortir de la chambre quand Martin l’interpella :  
\- Tu n’oublies pas quelque chose ?  
Guillaume fronça les sourcils :  
\- Non, quoi ?  
Martin le fixa en souriant, une main alanguie sur son sexe, une autre sur son mamelon.  
\- Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite !  
Martin stoppa ses caresses :  
\- Pardon chéri. Je voulais juste te rappeler de m’embrasser.  
Guillaume se jeta sur lui. 

***

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de la douche revigoré, prêt à remettre le couvert. Ou plutôt à servir le couvert à Martin pour que ça ne soit pas toujours les mêmes qui prennent. 

Il sortit de la salle d’eau et s’apprêtait à regagner la chambre quand une voix l’interpella :  
\- Bonjour Guillaume.  
Il sursauta : il n’avait pas vu que son père se trouvait dans l’atelier.  
\- Bonjour p’pa.  
\- Alors, bien dormi ?  
A cette question innocente, il se sentit rougir. Son père avait un petit sourire en coin qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille...  
\- Oui très bien.  
_On ne peut mieux…_  
\- Très sympa, ce restaurant auberge que Martin a trouvé…  
\- Oui super, il faudra qu’on y retourne. 

En souriant intérieurement, Guillaume observa son père devant son établi : celui-ci rangeait des clous, vis, écrous, boulons et autres chevilles dans des petits casiers, eux-mêmes destinés à être glissés dans les tiroirs d’un meuble qui couvrait un pan entier de mur. Guillaume n’était pas sûr que son père ait jamais utilisé la moitié de cette quincaillerie mais il était maniaque. Il fallait tout ranger dans des petites boîtes.  
\- Papa ?  
\- Oui ?  
Guillaume tourna la tête vers la chambre pour être sûr qu’ils étaient seuls.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu...  
En formulant ces mots, Guillaume se sentit bête : si la soirée d’hier était un indice, on pouvait dire que Martin avait été apprécié. A quoi bon poser la question ?  
\- Non, rien.  
Le père de Guillaume le regarda par en-dessous et sourit :  
\- Martin m'a l’air d’un garçon très sympathique.  
_Argh,_ qu’est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cet adjectif « sympathique » ?  
\- Tu veux savoir ce que ta mère en dit ou pas ?  
Guillaume ouvrit la bouche pour répondre « non » mais la curiosité fut plus forte.  
\- Vas-y… j’ai peur.  
\- Elle le trouve très séduisant…  
\- Hey !  
\- ... Mais surtout, vous avez l’air tous les deux…  
Un bruit de porte interrompit son discours. Guillaume se retourna et vit Martin s’approcher.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour Martin. Bien dormi ?  
\- Oui très bien, merci.  
Martin enlaça Guillaume par la taille et murmura :  
\- Je t’attendais moi. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je discutais avec mon père mais bon, on avait fini, hein papa ?  
Claude ne prolongea pas l’embarras de son fils :  
\- Oui. Le petit déjeuner vous attend là-haut.  
\- Oh oui, j’ai faim !  
Guillaume rigola à l’enthousiasme de Martin :  
\- Mais tu es un vrai estomac, toi !

Ils retrouvèrent Patricia assise à la table de la cuisine.  
\- Bonjour les gars !  
\- « Les gars »…  
\- Oh pardon, je voulais dire « les amoureux », fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
Son frère lui tira la langue.  
\- Je ne poserai pas la question de savoir si la nuit a été bonne…  
\- Non. Ne pose pas.  
\- … Parce que j’ai entendu.  
\- Hein ?  
Patricia se retint de ne pas éclater de rire devant l’air inquiet de son frère et de son amant.  
\- Je veux dire : je vous ai entendu chanter.  
Martin rit ouvertement :  
\- C’est pas moi, c’est Guillaume !  
\- Je suis pas sûre de la chanson mais...  
\- « Qui a le droit » de Bruel.  
\- ... C’est ce que j’allais dire !  
Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel en se servant son café :  
\- Si on a plus le droit de chanter maintenant… Et je te ferais remarquer que c’était toi, la fan de Bruel, ma chère.  
\- Je sais, je sais… une erreur de jeunesse...  
\- Mais non ! Assume ! « _Casser laaaa voâ, casser laaaa voâ …._ »  
Patricia se boucha les oreilles :  
\- Non, ne recommence pas... steuplait… il l’imite bien en plus, le salaud...  
Martin ne retenait plus son rire.

Guillaume s’adressa à Martin.  
\- Tu veux du café ?  
\- Oui merci.  
Sa sœur continua de l’asticoter :  
\- Tu as le droit de chanter mais, à 1 heure de matin, ça peut être gênant... mais c’est ça quand on est bourré…  
\- Ça, pour être bourré…  
_Non Martin je t’en supplie, ne rajoute rien…_  
Martin leva les yeux vers lui, l’air innocent :  
\- ...il l’était.  
Guillaume ne savait pas s’il devait l’embrasser ou le claquer. 

Pendant que Martin et sa sœur discutait des grands succès des années 90, Guillaume porta son regard vers le jardin devant la maison.  
Il appuya son front sur la vitre de la fenêtre et s’accorda quelques instants de réflexion. 

Martin prenait une place de plus en plus grande dans sa vie. 

Il commençait à paniquer.

***

\- Votre train est à quelle heure ?  
La question de Patricia ramena Guillaume sur terre.  
\- 16h20  
\- Ok donc vous partez vers…  
\- 15h30. Il faut que je ramène la voiture à la boutique.  
Patricia examinait son frère pensivement :  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
Martin fronça légèrement les sourcils en le regardant. Il tapota la chaise à côté de lui.  
\- Tu veux pas venir t’asseoir ?  
Guillaume obéit et posa délicatement ses fesses sur la chaise. Martin l’observait en se mordant la lèvre. Guillaume plissa les yeux et le mit silencieusement au défi de dire quelque chose. Discrètement, Martin leva les mains en signe de renoncement.

Sa soeur rompit le silence qui s’était installé :  
\- Tu ne manges rien ? Tu veux que je te fasse une tartine de beurre?  
\- Awww merci maman…  
Patricia donna une pichenette à son frère.  
\- Aieuh !  
\- Nan, t’as raison, je vais laisser Martin faire ; il s’occupe très bien de toi - elle se leva - Bon, je vais prendre ma douche. A plus tard, les garçons ! 

« À plus tard, les garçons » répéta Guillaume d’une voix moqueuse.  
\- Ah j’te jure...  
Martin qui avait regardé Patricia partir, se tourna vers lui. Sa voix changea d’intonation (douce et rauque comme Guillaume l’aimait) :  
\- Ça va ?  
Guillaume leva la tête de sa tasse de café. Il s’aperçut que Martin était très proche, à quelques centimètres… Il sentait son souffle sur son visage.  
\- Mais oui ça va. Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?  
Martin le regardait en souriant :  
\- Parce que tu as l’air… pensif, un peu perturbé...  
Sa main s’était posée sur le bras de Guillaume et ses doigts jouaient avec l’ourlet de son t-shirt.  
\- Tu regrettes quelque chose ?  
Guillaume haussa les sourcils :  
\- Hein ? Nan ! Qu’est-ce que je pourrais regretter, dis moi ?  
Martin le fixa en silence, le visage sérieux.  
Guillaume avala sa salive :  
\- Si tu parles de ce que j’ai dit cette nuit, et ce à quoi tu as répondu d’ailleurs, je ne regrette absolument pas.  
Martin saisit son menton dans sa main et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.  
\- Je t’aime.  
En guise de réponse, Guillaume le prit dans ses bras et l’emprisonna dans un baiser fougueux. 

 

***

Après un repas copieux suivi d’un café et d’un limoncello pas dégueu, Martin et Claude se retrouvèrent à fumer sur le balcon tandis que Guillaume se retrouva seul avec sa mère.  
\- Alors mon grand …?  
\- Humm ?  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Aaaaah mais arrêtez de me poser cette question !  
Devant l’air dépité de sa mère, il se reprit :  
\- Désolé. J’ai l’air de ne pas aller bien ?  
\- Si, au contraire, tu as l’air très heureux avec ce jeune homme...  
Guillaume attendit la suite.  
\- Est-ce que… Tu vas dire que ça ne me regarde pas…  
\- Vas-y maman.  
\- Est-ce que c’est sérieux entre vous ?  
Guillaume tourna son regard vers le jeune homme en pleine discussion avec son père sur le balcon. Il n’entendait pas de quoi il parlait mais cela semblait bien les faire rire.  
Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa mère. 

_Évidemment que c’était sérieux entre eux ! N’est-ce pas ?_

Guillaume dut s’avouer qu’il y avait, en dehors de sa peur panique de l’engagement, un point qui le chiffonnait dans sa relation avec Martin et qu’il n’avait pas encore réglé.  
Mais, comme tout était délicieux et fragile en ce moment, il ne se pressait pas trop pour l’aborder, ce point. 

\- On est bien parti pour, à priori.  
_Ah, la réponse pourrie…_

Elle sembla convenir à sa mère pourtant. 

***

C'était l’heure de partir.  
Pendant que Martin remerciait profusément les parents de Guillaume de leur accueil, Patricia embrassa son frère et lui murmura quelques mots à l’oreille :  
\- Alors ? A quand le mariage ?  
\- Haha. Tu sais que tu es une comique, toi…  
\- Toujours.  
Patricia lui fit un clin d’oeil et le serra dans ses bras.  
Puis sans avoir l’air d’y toucher :  
\- C’est super.  
\- Quoi ? Qu’est ce qui est super ?  
\- Toi. Et lui. Vous deux ensemble. Vraiment.  
Guillaume la regarda de côté, notant son air sérieux :  
\- Ça va ma Patou ? Tu es malade ?  
Patricia lui donna une tape sur le bras :  
\- Non pas du tout. C’est juste que vous avez l’air très... - elle chercha le terme le moins niais - épris l’un de l’autre. Et elle ajouta, espiègle : Je prierai le Bon Dieu pour que ça dure longtemps comme ça, mon Guigui.  
\- Non. Au secours. Ne ramène pas le Bon Dieu là-dedans, s'il te plait ! D’abord on dit pas « le Bon Dieu » on dit « Dupont-Aignan ».  
Patricia fit mine d’étrangler son frère qui courut se cacher derrière Martin. Celui-ci prit une voix faussement sévère : “C’est fini les gamins, là ?” et prit Guillaume par la taille :  
\- On y va ? Faudrait pas qu’on rate le train...

Martin ayant insisté pour prendre le volant, Guillaume le laissa faire.

 

***

Dans le train, Martin reçu un SMS de Yann.

[Alors ? Ce petit weekend ?]

[Ça va très bien, je te remercie.]

[A quand le mariage ?]

[Fuck you ;) ]

***

De retour à l’appartement, Guillaume s’enquit :  
\- Je t'emmène à l'aéroport vendredi...?  
\- Non, t'embête pas. On part hyper tôt. On prendra une navette avec Sara.  
Guillaume mit de côté son pincement au coeur et fronça les sourcils :  
\- Sara ?  
Martin releva la tête de la paperasse qu’il était en train de consulter.  
\- Oui Sara. Ma JRI. Je ne pars pas tout seul, tu sais.  
\- Ah oui.

Guillaume dégagea avec force les pensées pénibles qui lui venaient.  
_Sara... Voyons voir._  
\- A quoi elle ressemble cette Sara ? Je l’ai déjà vue ?  
Martin réfléchit :  
\- Hmm… Oui, je crois, à la soirée de reprise de l'émission en septembre. Tu te rappelles ?  
Si Guillaume se rappelait de cette soirée ? Ça avait été un enfer et pas dans le bon sens du terme.  
\- J’ai vu tellement de monde à cette soirée... je sais plus…  
\- Une petite brune... aux cheveux longs - Martin ajouta moqueur - à la bouche pulpeuse... un peu à la Emmanuelle Béart.  
_Ah oui._  
\- Ah oui. Mignonne quoi.  
Martin le regarda, suspicieux :  
\- Oui.  
Il se releva du bureau où il s’était installé et vint s’assoir à côté de Guillaume sur le canapé. Là, il se tourna vers lui et, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, posa une main sur sa cuisse :  
\- Jaloux, mon chéri ?  
\- Absolument pas.  
Le sourire de Martin s’élargit. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Guillaume :  
\- Gimme a kiss my love.  
Guillaume obéit en cherchant à contenir les battements de son coeur  
Non, il n’était pas jaloux.  
Juste très très accro.

***


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of politics ;)

On était déjà mercredi. Dans deux jours, Martin partait pour la Corée et il ne sentait absolument pas prêt. Oh, administrativement, matériellement, il avait tout ce qu’il fallait mais son cœur n’y était pas. Pour plusieurs raisons. 

***

A l’écart du bruit de l’open space, il s’était installé dans une petite salle pour compulser tranquillement toute sa doc sur la Corée.  
Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

\- Salut ma biche. Ça va ?  
Martin se retourna vers Yann, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :  
\- “Ma biche?” Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?  
\- Ben quoi ? Un petit nom doux, ça nous change.  
Yann paraissait d’humeur joyeuse. Martin le vit s’assoir en face de lui et poser ses pieds sur une chaise voisine. Il avait l’air nonchalant mais ses doigts qui tapotaient nerveusement sur la table le trahissaient. Son regard se posa sur les documents qui s’éparpillaient devant Martin.  
\- Ça avance, ton voyage ?  
\- Ça va. Surtout si on ne vient pas me déranger - dit le concerné avec un sourire forcé en direction de Yann.  
\- Oh... pour une fois que je viens te voir...  
Martin devina à ces mots que Yann avait envie de parler. Il s'interrompit dans ses recherches et concentra son attention sur l’homme en face de lui.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Quoi « oui » ?  
\- Dis-moi tout, mon Yanou : raconte-moi ta life.  
Yann esquissa un sourire puis poussa un soupir. Il pencha la tête sur sa main et regarda Martin affectueusement :  
\- Top ou bottom ?  
Martin leva les yeux au ciel :  
\- _Christ_ tu vas pas recommencer avec ça...  
\- Quoi ? J’ai le droit de savoir comment ça se passe entre vous !  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui te donne ce droit ?  
Yann arbora un sourire satisfait :  
\- Mon antériorité.  
Martin éclata de rire.  
\- T’es con, va.  
Sans regarder Yann, il continua :  
\- Dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas entre toi et Raphaël.

***

Guillaume enleva son casque et s’étira, ce qui le fit pivoter sur sa chaise à roulettes.  
Juliette le prit par le cou :  
\- T’as encore été excellent aujourd’hui, mon Guigui.  
Guillaume lui sourit :  
\- C’est ton rire qui me motive.  
Son amie lui tapota la joue :  
\- Tssss... Ça vaut pas celui d’Alex à chaque fois que tu fais une blague. Tu es sûr qu’il n’y a pas un truc entre vous deux ?  
Guillaume rigola :  
\- Quasiment sûr. Enfin de son côté, je sais pas mais moi, je suis maqué.  
\- Comment va ton petit reporter ?  
Sans le vouloir, le cœur de Guillaume se serra.  
\- Très bien, merci pour lui.  
 _Et il s’en va dans deux jours._

\- Guillaume ?  
Juliette se retourna, ce qui permit à Guillaume de voir qui l’interpellait.  
\- Salut Raphaël. - il serra la main que l’essayiste lui tendait - ça va ?  
\- Très bien merci. Est ce que je pourrais te parler cinq minutes ?  
\- Bon, ben moi, je vous laisse. Bonne bourre, mon Guigui.  
\- Oh Juju ! Calme tes ardeurs !  
La porte du studio se referma sur le rire tonitruant de Juliette Arnaud. 

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Ô futur maître du monde ?  
Raphaël Glucksmann eut un rire discret :  
\- Est-ce qu’on peut aller boire un verre ? J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. Si tu as le temps, bien sûr ?  
Guillaume regarda la pendule du studio par réflexe mais il ne savait même pas quand Martin serait disponible, immergé comme il l’était dans la préparation de son voyage. Donc…  
\- Oui, bien sûr. On va aux Ondes ? 

Ils se retrouvèrent autour d’un verre.  
Avant même que Raphaël n’ouvre la bouche, Guillaume attaqua :  
\- Alors ton petit mouvement, ça marche ?  
Raphaël sourit :  
\- Justement, tu fais bien d’en parler…  
Guillaume plissa les yeux :  
\- Ah non ! Si tu es venu ici pour me convaincre d’en faire partie ou d’en faire la pub, tu es mal barré. Je ne m’encarte pas moi, tu le sais.  
\- Je sais. Mais ce n’est pas ça dont je veux te parler. Il s’agirait plutôt de suivre nos déplacements et voir concrètement ce qu’on fait, enfin, ce que font les gens impliqués.  
\- Quoi ? Genre faire un reportage sur vos meetings ?  
\- Non... même si je sais que tu es un spécialiste des meetings, ajouta Raphaël avec un sourire, non, mais nous avons plutôt besoin de ton regard sur les choses, sur les actions concrètes, ce qui est fait par les militants, les associations...  
\- Mais pourquoi moi ?  
\- Parce que, comme je le disais, ton regard d’humoriste et de citoyen est important et on a besoin de tous les angles d’attaque.  
\- Mais attends, je ne veux pas faire quelque chose sous la bannière de Place publique...  
\- Non, tu le feras sous ton propre nom, à ta manière, sous ton seul contrôle, comme lorsque tu as aidé L214 ou parlé de la corrida ; tu pourras choisir ton sujet ; que ce soit, je ne sais pas, les maternités qui ferment, la résistance aux lobbys pétroliers, l’écologie… Il y a tellement de sujets...  
Guillaume secoua la tête :  
\- Tu es incroyable…  
Raphaël le regarda innocemment :  
\- Quoi ? Je ne te prends pas en traître, je te dis les choses...  
\- Tu me confonds avec Martin, là… Je ne suis pas journaliste moi.  
\- Non, c’est ta façon de traiter le sujet qui nous intéresse, ton humour aussi.  
\- Vous vous êtes tous mis d’accord pour me choper, c’est ça ?  
Raphaël prit une gorgée de bière et eut un regard malicieux :  
\- J’ai proposé et ça été accepté.  
\- C’est qui le chef, dans votre organisation ?  
\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise ? Il n’y a pas de chef ; il y a cent fondateurs et tous les gens qui sont d'accord pour nous rejoindre.  
Guillaume décida de le titiller un peu :  
\- Ça ne te dirait pas de te présenter aux élections européennes ?  
Sans se départir de son sourire, Raphaël se frotta le menton :  
\- Non. A l’heure actuelle, je ne suis pas dans cette optique-là.  
\- « A l’heure actuelle » mais plus tard ?  
Raphaël se contenta de sourire. Guillaume renchérit :  
\- Et qu’en pense le Barthès ?  
\- « Le Barthès » ? En voilà une façon de parler de mon compagnon…  
\- Oh pardon. Et que pense Monsieur Barthès de tes ambitions politiques ?  
\- Mes ambitions politiques, si tu vois ça comme une échéance électorale, il n’y en a pas mais si tu veux dire un engagement pour la démocratie, l’écologie, la justice sociale et l’Europe, Yann comprend très bien…  
\- Eh dis donc, tu viens pas de me réciter les quatre piliers de ta secte, là ?  
\- Ma secte ? - Raphaël eut un petit rire - je me demande si j’ai bien fait de venir te voir...  
\- Tu vois ! Je te l’ai dit que tu regretterais.  
Raphaël reprit son sérieux :  
\- Je te demande juste de réfléchir à ma proposition... s’il te plaît, rajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.  
\- Je vais voir mais pour l’instant, j’ai d’autres... choses en tête.  
_Comme le départ de Martin par exemple._  
\- Pas de problème. Prends ton temps.

***

\- Tout va très bien, tout est absolument parfait.  
\- Ça a l’air de te réjouir à un point...  
Yann dirigea son regard vers la baie vitrée sans répondre.  
Au bout d’un temps infini, il tourna la tête vers Martin :  
\- Raphaël est parfait, il est tout ce qu’on peut désirer.  
Martin s’étonna :  
\- Et pourquoi tu dis ça comme si tu m’annonçais un décès ?  
Yann eut un sourire triste :  
\- J’me sens tellement con…  
Martin commençait réellement à s’inquiéter : Yann semblait au bord de la déprime.  
Il fronça les sourcils et attendit. Attendit que les mots viennent.  
Mais ce ne fut pas ceux qu’il attendait.  
\- Je pensais organiser un petit truc pour votre départ à toi et Sara : tu ne fais rien de spécial jeudi soir ?  
\- Alors, premièrement, je prends l’avion à 7:00 du mat’ donc je comptais pas passer une nuit blanche, et deuxio, je ne suis pas seul, il faut que je vois avec Guillaume.  
Yann s’était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte :  
\- Viens avec lui ; on va rigoler.  
\- Guillaume n’est pas le rigolo de service.  
\- Ah bon ?  
Martin fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers son ex. Mais Yann vint l’envelopper dans une étreinte amicale :  
\- Je plaisante mon Tinmar chéri.  
Martin saisit le bras de Yann autour de ses épaules et se leva pour faire face à son boss.  
\- A quoi tu joues Yanis ? dit-il d’une voix douce, j’en peux plus de te voir tourner autour du pot...

Yann eut la soudaine envie de se réfugier dans les bras de Martin.  
Mais il ne le fit pas. 

\- A rien. T’inquiète pas. Bon, je te laisse travailler.  
Il scella ses mots par un baiser sur la joue de Martin et sortit.

***

Guillaume arriva à l’appartement avant Martin.  
Il avait passé une bonne partie de son trajet de retour à ressasser le discours de Raphaël : celui-ci ne manquait quand même pas d’air ! Lui demander ça à lui, particulièrement à lui !

Guillaume sourit intérieurement : il se doutait que la proposition de l'essayiste allait faire tiquer Martin. Il allait en discuter avec lui…  
Mais avant cela, il avait quelque chose de plus important à lui annoncer.

***

Tout en mâchouillant un quignon de pain, appuyé au plan de travail de sa cuisine, Guillaume fouillait son téléphone à la recherche d’infos sur Place Publique, quand il entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir.  
\- Martin ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Viens là.  
\- A vos ordres, maître.  
Guillaume rigola en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine.  
\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça : je ne suis pas ton maît… hey !  
Martin était venu le plaquer contre le plan de travail et faisait déjà glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt du chroniqueur :  
\- Nan je sais, c’est moi ton maître.  
Guillaume l’enveloppa de ses bras, moqueur :  
\- Oui, c’est ça.  
 _C’était tout à fait ça._

A l’aveugle, Guillaume posa son téléphone sur le plan de travail derrière lui et embrassa Martin sauvagement.  
Mais avant que ça dégénère, Guillaume voulait parler :  
\- Attends... attends…  
Martin se détacha de lui mais n'enleva pas ses mains de dessous le t-shirt :  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Figure-toi que, demain, je ne travaille pas.  
\- Ah bon ? C’est jour de grève à France Inter ?  
Guillaume le pinça : « Ah c’est malin ».  
Martin ricana :  
\- Désolé. Donc ?  
\- J’ai demandé à Charline de me faire remplacer pendant l’émission… pour pouvoir passer la journée avec toi.  
_Ah._  
Martin se gratta la tempe.  
\- Ben, en fait j’ai… j’ai encore plein de choses à voir pour mon voyage et je sais pas si…  
Immédiatement, Guillaume battit en retraite :  
\- Pas de souci, je comprends.  
Il se tourna vers le frigo :  
\- Dis-moi : qu’est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?  
Martin avala sa salive :  
\- Guillaume…  
L’interpellé se retourna et vit le visage ennuyé de son amant :  
\- Je t’ai dit pas de souci, chéri ; on se verra le soir.  
_Shit._  
\- En fait…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Yann voulait organiser un petit truc avec l’équipe pour notre départ, à Sara et moi...  
Guillaume le regarda sans comprendre. Sans vouloir comprendre.  
\- Tu veux dire que je ne te verrai même pas le soir ?  
Martin se dépêcha de préciser :  
\- Non mais tu es invité aussi.  
_Trop d’honneur._

Guillaume pinça les lèvres. Ce n’est pas exactement la façon dont il avait prévu de passer la dernière soirée de Martin ici. Vraiment pas.  
\- Tu comptes y aller ?  
_Question idiote._  
Martin sourit :  
\- Ben oui, vu que c’est pour moi… ça t’ennuie ?  
Guillaume mit quelques secondes à répondre :  
\- Autant que je te dise au revoir dès jeudi matin, alors, c’est ça ?  
Martin fronça les sourcils  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Si je ne te vois pas de la journée…  
\- Arrête tes conneries. De toutes façons, j’aimerais que tu viennes.  
Guillaume essaya de respirer calmement.  
Que répondre ? Qu’il n’avait pas envie d’aller à cette petite sauterie ? Que de voir Yann coller à Martin toute la soirée le mettait hors de lui ? 

Deux mois plus tôt, la soirée de rentrée de Quotidien avait été une torture pour lui. Même si l’équipe l’avait accueilli comme l’un des leurs et avait eu la gentillesse de rire à ses blagues. Même si Martin avait souvent été collé à lui, l’ombre… non, pas l’ombre..., la présence de Yann avait été une torture pour lui. Sa désormais “amitié” avec Martin faisait qu’il avait toujours une place (prioritaire ?) dans le cœur du reporter.  
Guillaume n’en pouvait plus.  
\- Ok. Je viens.  
Mais Martin n’était pas dupe.  
\- Ça te fait chier ?  
Guillaume adressa à son interlocuteur un sourire qu’il essaya de ne pas forcer :  
\- Non… C’est juste que...  
Peut-être qu’il était temps d’aborder le point ? A voir la main de Martin crispée sur la table, Guillaume se dit que le moment était peut-être mal choisi.  
Pourtant.

\- En septembre… la soirée de rentrée...  
\- Hm ?  
Guillaume regarda son amant : tendu, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés, Martin attendait.  
Le chroniqueur soupira :  
\- Non, laisse tomber, c’est idiot ; désolé.  
\- Commence pas à me cacher des choses, ça me gave.  
Guillaume fut surpris du ton agressif.  
Martin se retourna et sortit de la cuisine.  
\- Martin !  
Guillaume le suivit dans le salon. Il tenta de le prendre à l’humour :  
\- Comment veux-tu que je te parle si tu t’en vas ?  
Martin s'était assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux dans une posture défensive.  
\- Je t’écoute.  
Guillaume vint s’assoir à côté de lui et chercha à prendre sa main mais Martin la retira.  
_Ok._  
\- Chéri…  
\- C’est quoi le problème en fait ? T’aimes pas trainer avec mes amis ? T’as un problème avec les gens de l'équipe ?  
Guillaume s’efforçait de garder son calme :  
\- Absolument pas. On a bien rigolé lors de cette soirée.  
\- Alors c’est quoi le problème ?  
Guillaume fronça les sourcils :  
\- Martin, ne me parle pas sur ce ton, s’il te plait.  
\- C’est Yann, c’est ça ?  
Ils échangèrent un regard et Martin sut qu’il avait raison.

***

Raphaël rentra à l'appartement le sourire aux lèvres. Comme toujours, Guillaume l’avait fait rire mais derrière la dérision se cachait un homme franc et sincère que Raphaël appréciait.  
Il était presque sûr de sa réponse.

Son téléphone sonna. Diana.  
\- Bonsoir Raphaël. Tu es prêt pour Kingersheim ?  
\- Absolument.  
Les jours prochains allaient se montrer chargés.

Après sa conversation avec Diana, Raphaël s’accorda un petit plaisir en s’installant devant la télévision. Il aimait observer son amant dans son meilleur rôle : animateur de Quotidien. Il le trouvait très en verve ces derniers temps. De nombreux sous-entendus émaillaient son discours qui le faisaient sourire.  
Il admira une fois de plus combien son jean noir lui allait bien.  
Mais il secoua la tête en souriant : non, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par le physique.  
Il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Peut-être y avait-il encore de ces délicieux sushis que préparait Yann ?

Soudain, il dressa l’oreille :  
_“...Donald Trump nous regarde... ”_  
Tiens donc…  
_“...le président Donald Trump arrive à Paris là, en ce moment,… alors dans l’éventualité où Donald Trump soit devant sa télé…Hey ! Hello there ! Welcome to TMC channel. My name is Y… Sean… We all work for the porn industry here in France. You came to the right place because we like your style from the beginning...”_  
Amusé (et enchanté) par l’accent anglais de Yann, Raphaël se rapprocha du téléviseur.  
_“One last thing : Go and fuck yourself : you are not welcome in this country and remember our names... “_

Oh putain.  
Raphaël mit la main devant sa bouche.  
Il était partagé entre le fou-rire et la stupéfaction.

***

Guillaume ne savait pas comment formuler son angoisse.  
Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et adopta la même position que Martin.  
Il essaya de dire les choses simplement d’un ton léger :  
\- En fait, j’ai un peu de mal à le voir tourner autour de toi.  
\- Pardon ? Il ne « tourne » pas autour de moi ! Il est avec Raphaël au cas où tu l’aurais oublié !  
\- Non je...  
Martin le coupa :  
\- Il n’a rien dit de déplacé, il ne m’a pas dragué ou je ne sais quoi !  
Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui expliquer que chacun des gestes, des regards de Yann vers Martin le mettait mal à l’aise mais l’inverse aussi : la proximité de Martin avec son boss et ex-amant…  
\- C’est juste que… vous êtes...  
Aller à l’essentiel.  
Martin part vendredi.  
Ne pas gâcher ces moments-là.  
Guillaume tenta à nouveau de prendre la main de Martin mais celui-ci avait les poings serrés.  
\- Chéri, vas-y à cette soirée demain. Je ne veux pas t’empêcher ; on se retrouvera après, ok ?  
En fait, il allait pouvoir dire à Charline qu’il serait là jeudi.  
\- On est quoi ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu dis « vous êtes... », on est quoi ?  
Guillaume avala le peu de salive qui lui restait dans la gorge.  
\- Donne-moi ta main, chéri.  
Martin le fixa et consentit enfin.

Guillaume caressa la main de son amant dans la sienne et réfléchissait à 100 à l’heure.  
Que dire ? Comment dire ?  
\- C'est vrai que vous êtes... très proches mais c’est normal quelque part, avec votre histoire.  
Il donnait les arguments et les contre-arguments.  
Martin réagit au quart de tour :  
\- Tu veux que j’arrête de lui parler ? de le voir ? C’est mon boss, déjà...  
\- Mais non, pas du tout !  
\- Et c’est mon ami aussi.  
\- Je sais.  
Guillaume savait.  
\- Et il a besoin de moi.  
Guillaume releva les yeux.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je pense qu’il a un problème avec Raphaël.  
Guillaume eut l’impression d’un couteau dans le cœur.  
\- Ah bon ?  
_Un problème ? Quel problème ?_ Ce n’est pas l’impression qu’il avait eu en parlant avec Raphaël.  
\- On a parlé un peu aujourd’hui...  
Guillaume fit mine de s’intéresser à ce sujet qui le terrifiait.  
\- Ah?  
\- Je l’ai senti super déprimé pendant quelques secondes, c’était bizarre...  
Non. Non. Pas de panique.  
\- Je suppose que tu vas vouloir lui parler lors de la soirée.  
\- Oui j’aimerais en savoir un peu plus.  
_Pourquoi ??_  
Guillaume savait déjà la réponse de Martin s’il lui avait posé cette question. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crains ?  
Sous le regard intense de Martin, Guillaume revint à la conversation.  
\- Tu as peur que je retourne avec lui ?  
Guillaume s’efforçait de respirer calmement. Il était coincé.  
S’il répondait oui, cela montrait qu’il n’avait aucune confiance en Martin ; mais s’il répondait non, cela ne reflétait pas sa pensée, son angoisse.  
Guillaume détourna le regard, cherchant quoi répondre sans déclencher la colère de Martin.  
Il l’entendit soupirer.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
\- Non c’est pas ça. C’est... plus…  
\- Tu ne fais pas confiance à Yann en fait.  
Le silence de Guillaume répondit pour lui.  
\- Tu le considères vraiment comme une merde ?  
\- Non !  
Guillaume aurait vraiment voulu en finir là de cette conversation. Il essaya d’exprimer sa pensée :  
\- Non. C’est juste qu’il a… Tout ce qu’il dit ou fait, c’est parole d'évangile pour toi et ça me fait chier, oui ça me fait chier. - Il se leva - Son opinion a l’air d’être plus importante que tout.  
\- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie, là ?  
\- Peut-être ! Quand il est là, tu es complètement à genoux devant lui, tu le laisses même te ridiculiser des fois... et ça me…  
Guillaume ne finit pas sa phrase.  
Martin s’était levé également :  
\- Tu comprends rien.  
Le cœur de Guillaume voulait sortir de sa poitrine.  
\- Peut-être.  
Il avala sa salive. Et avoua.  
\- Je préférerais ne pas aller à cette soirée si tu veux bien.  
Martin le regardait, tendu comme un arc. Il répéta :  
\- J’ai besoin de lui parler. Ça me fait chier qu’il n’aille pas bien. Tu comprends ?  
Le ton montait.  
Guillaume aurait voulu disparaître. Il capitula :  
\- Ok.  
Une dernière tentative :  
\- On se verra avant que tu partes quand même ?  
\- Mes affaires sont ici, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié.  
Guillaume ne savait pas où regarder. Il passa une main sur ses yeux.  
\- Oui bien sûr.  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Quoi faire pour que Martin se calme. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête et les sourcils froncés, semblait absorbé dans ses pensées. 

S’il pouvait remonter plus haut dans la conversation pour réécrire le texte…

Il s’approcha pour prendre Martin dans ses bras. Mais celui-ci releva la tête à son approche.  
\- On va avoir un problème.  
Ton froid.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Si tu ne peux pas supporter Yann.  
\- Ce n’est pas que ce que j’ai dit. C'est quand vous êtes ensemble, c’est dur pour moi.  
Guillaume aurait voulu caresser le bras de son amant mais il n’osait pas.  
\- Mais on ne vit pas tous les jours avec lui, donc ça va, essaya-t-il de conclure avec un sourire.  
\- C’est dingue que tu penses qu’il me veut ridiculiser devant tout le monde, c’est comme si…  
Apparemment, Martin voulait continuer la conversation.  
\- Comme si ?  
\- Comme si tu ne le connaissais pas du tout. 

Martin avait raison, Guillaume ne connaissait pas Yann Barthès. Et il n’a pas envie de le connaître plus que ça. Pas envie de faire un « double date » ou un plan à quatre (l’horreur). Que Yann reste avec Raphaël, ça lui allait très bien.  
\- Je suis désolé chéri. Mais je préfère que tu sois avec moi plutôt qu’avec lui. Je préfère te connaître toi, plutôt que lui...  
Ils étaient proches. Si proches que Guillaume pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de Martin.  
_Mon chéri…_

Avant que Guillaume ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Martin le prit par la taille et le pressa contre lui.  
_Enfin !_

Guillaume entoura de ses bras les épaules de son amant et, quand Martin leva la tête vers lui pour un baiser, il se dit qu’il avait gagné. Au moins pour ce soir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant qu'on a fait le plein de smut, l'angoisse peut commencer...
> 
> ***

Yann rentra à l’appartement d’humeur joyeuse : il avait hâte de voir la réaction de Raphaël suite à son coup de gueule contre Trump. Il se doutait de ce que son homme allait dire. Il en souriait d’avance. 

Il s’avança vers le salon quand il entendit une voix inhabituelle :  
\- Je pense que ton compagnon est allé un peu loin dans la satire cette fois-ci.  
_Shit_. L’autre Raphaël. Qu’est ce qu’il foutait là ?  
\- Yann est parfaitement capable de prendre ses responsabilités.  
Silencieusement, Yann remercia son chéri qui le comprenait si bien. Il prit une inspiration et entra dans le salon.  
\- Bonsoir.  
Assis dans le canapé, les jambes croisés, Raphaël Enthoven tourna son regard vers l’homme qui entrait.  
\- Yann Barthès ! Bonsoir !  
\- Bonsoir Raphaël.  
Ils se serrèrent la main.  
Ça lui faisait bizarre de prononcer le prénom bien-aimé en parlant à un autre.  
Son Raphaël s’était approché de lui et l’embrassa d’un léger baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- Bonsoir chéri.  
Des yeux, Yann l’interrogea sur la présence de « l’autre ».  
\- Raphaël nous fait le plaisir d’une petite visite. Ça ne t’ennuie pas, j’espère.  
Yann lut dans les yeux de son amant la malice de voir l’autre s’incruster.  
Sauf que Yann n’avait pas envie de plaisanter. Il aurait voulu être seul avec Raphaël. Son Raphaël.  
\- Je vais me changer.  
Raphaël, qui l’avait pris dans ses bras, le lâcha, l’air ennuyé.  
\- Ok. 

Une fois dans la chambre, Yann s’assit sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.  
Encore une soirée foutue.  
Entre les réunions aux quatre coins de la France pour Raphaël et l’émission pour lui, leurs soirées ensemble étaient rares.  
Et pour une fois que Yann n’avait pas terminé tard, il fallait qu’un pique-assiette s’incruste.  
Yann releva la tête, paniqué : Raphaël ne l’avait pas invité à dîner quand même ?  
Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans son jean slim préféré (celui qui plaisait également beaucoup à son chéri), en essayant de ne pas soucier de la présence de l’autre philosophe. 

En retournant dans le salon, Il entendit son amant rire.  
Il fut pris d’un accès de jalousie irraisonnée.  
_De quel droit… ?_

Il entra. Les deux Raphaël se faisaient face, absorbés dans leur conversation. Enthoven soupira :  
\- Ton optimisme te perdra, Raphaël.  
Raphaël Glucksmann sourit :  
\- Je te remercie de tes encouragements.  
Le philosophe jeta un coup d’œil à l’animateur qui approchait :  
\- Ah Yann ! Venez m’aider pour empêcher Raphaël de commettre cette folie.  
\- Quelle folie ?  
\- Celle de créer un parti politique bien évidemment ! 

Sans le savoir, Raphaël Enthoven avait mis le doigt sur le noeud du problème. 

Yann sourit poliment sans rien dire et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Il ouvrit le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent quand il entendit Raphaël arriver derrière lui. Une main vint se glisser sur ses fesses et une voix murmura à son oreille :  
\- Chéri… tu veux me faire craquer...?  
Yann pencha la tête en arrière - il se sentait très diva ce soir - et chuchota à son tour :  
\- Oui.  
Raphaël se pencha et plaça un baiser dans son cou. Les mains sur les hanches de Yann, il se laissa aller à quelques caresses.  
Yann frémit de désir et de frustration. Si l’autre n’avait pas été là, il aurait déjà sauté sur son amant.  
Mais l’autre était là.  
Yann se tourna légèrement vers l’homme derrière lui et continua son chuchotement :  
\- Tu ne l’as pas invité à dîner, rassure-moi ?  
Raphaël remonta ses mains sous la chemise de Yann et savoura sa peau douce.  
\- Hm ? … Quoi ? Non...  
Yann se retourna complètement et fit face à son amant :  
\- Tu peux le virer maintenant ?  
Une lueur d’amusement passa dans les yeux de Raphaël :  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. 

Yann savait qu’il avait tout de l’impoli. Mais merde ! il voulait passer une soirée seul avec son mec ! Était-ce trop demander ?

 

***

Après une bonne demi-heure de discussion sur le contexte politique actuel, ce à quoi Raphaël ne put s’empêcher de donner son avis, Enthoven quitta enfin les lieux.  
Yann bouillait d’impatience. 

Lorsque la porte se fut refermé derrière lui, Raphaël prit Yann dans ses bras, avec un sourire en coin :  
\- Merci chéri d’avoir été patient, j’ai bien vu que tu…  
Raphaël n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la bouche de Yann était sur la sienne.  
Les bras autour du cou de son amant, Yann ne voulait plus perdre un seul instant.  
Raphaël répondit bien volontiers à cet enthousiasme. Une main dans les cheveux de son amant, l’autre sur ses fesses, il sentait le désir monter. Il détacha ses lèvres de la bouche enfiévrée de son amant :  
\- Chéri… - Il sentait contre sa cuisse la force du désir de Yann. - Chéri, tu ne veux pas… manger quelque chose… avant ?  
Yann fit un signe de dénégation puis n’y tenant plus :  
\- J’ai envie de toi.  
Sans bien comprendre ce qui suscitait une telle urgence, Raphaël acquiesça doucement.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, chéri. 

Une fois dans la chambre, Yann s’allongea sur le lit et attira Raphaël contre lui :  
\- Prends moi.  
Raphaël sentit une vague de chaleur et de désir l’envahir à ces mots simples et directs.  
En quelques gestes, il ouvrit la chemise de son amant et commença ses caresses et ses baisers sur sa poitrine.  
Yann respirait bruyamment :  
\- Rapha ?  
La bouche de Raphaël frôla son mamelon et remonta dans son cou.  
\- Hmmm…?  
\- Dépêche-toi.  
Raphaël releva la tête, inquiet, et regarda son amant. Il déposa un baiser léger sur sa tempe :  
\- Chéri, qu’est ce qui se passe ? Tu m’as l’air stressé, angoissé ce soir... Dis moi, pourquoi tant de précipitation ? On a le temps...  
Sa main caressait le ventre de Yann et s’approchait de la fermeture de son jean.  
\- Non, on n’a jamais le temps.  
Raphaël leva les yeux, interrogateur :  
\- Que veux tu dire ?  
\- Pour une fois qu’on peut passer une soirée ensemble, je voudrais…  
Yann s’interrompit. Il ne voulait pas faire culpabiliser son amant.  
\- Yann, je…  
Trop tard.  
\- Je suis désolé, je sais que je ne suis pas très présent ces derniers temps… Beaucoup de choses doivent se mettre en place… Je dois...  
Yann détourna le regard :  
\- Je sais... Je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses à faire... Excuse-moi... je ne voulais pas te faire de reproches.  
Il ne voulait pas regarder Raphaël dans les yeux de peur d’y voir la blessure qu’il venait d’y faire.  
Tout contre lui, Raphaël murmura :  
\- Mon amour, je sais que c’est difficile en ce moment, je te demande pardon.  
Les regrets de Raphaël lui firent mal au cœur.  
Il s’en voulait. 

Raphaël continua, tendre :  
\- Mais je suis là ce soir, on va en profiter.  
Il reprit ses baisers dans son cou.  
Mais Yann n’avait pas terminé :  
\- Ce week-end…  
Raphaël releva à nouveau la tête  
\- Oui ?  
\- J’aimerais qu’on fasse quelque chose... On ne pourrait pas aller quelque part... ensemble ?  
Raphaël ne put s’empêcher de repenser à la phrase de Guillaume : « _Que pense Monsieur Barthès de tes ambitions politiques ?_ »  
Il avait sous-estimé le problème.  
Il saisit la main de Yann et la baisa.  
\- Ce week-end, je ne peux pas chéri, tu le sais, je suis à Kingersheim, mais le prochain…  
Il vit la mâchoire de Yann se crisper. Il se rapprocha et plongea son regard dans le sien :  
\- Chéri, je te promets que je vais m’occuper de ça, de nous.  
En prononçant ces mots, Raphaël savait déjà qu’il aurait du mal à tenir sa promesse mais il se promit de faire le maximum. 

Yann le regarda sans rien dire ; une sensation de vide l’envahit.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il tombe amoureux d’hommes toujours partis, jamais disponibles… Qu’elle soit pour trois mois ou un week-end, la séparation d’avec l’homme qui partageait sa vie était toujours difficile.  
Il n’avait pas imaginé les choses de cette façon en s’installant avec Raphaël.  
Même s’il admirait son ambition, humanitaire au début puis politique maintenant, il souffrait des conséquences. 

\- Yann ?  
L’interpellé sortit de ses réflexions et vit l’inquiétude dans les yeux de Raphaël.  
Il esquissa un sourire:  
\- Ok.  
Puis il approcha le visage de Raphaël du sien et scella leur discussion d’un baiser langoureux.  
Encouragé par cette réaction, Raphaël accentua le baiser, emprisonnant la langue de son amant avec la sienne, et fit gémir Yann contre lui. 

Prenant Yann par la taille, il les bascula tous les deux sur le côté. Il fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules puis s’attaqua à son jean.  
\- J’aime quand tu portes ce jean-là...  
Les yeux mi-clos, Yann sourit :  
\- Je sais.  
\- Et tu sais pourquoi je l’aime particulièrement ?  
\- Oui je sais.  
Raphaël avait fini de déshabiller complètement son amant. Il remonta à sa hauteur et enveloppa Yann de ses bras :  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c’est celui que je portais la première fois.  
Il n’eut pas besoin de préciser de quelle première fois il s’agissait. 

Raphaël glissa ses mains dans les cheveux poivre et sel de son amant :  
\- J’ai envie de toi, moi aussi… Je t’aime.

Yann s’abandonna aux caresses de Raphaël.  
Celui-ci l’enveloppait de mots doux et son excitation augmenta encore. 

Quand son amant glissa ses doigts entre ses fesses, il frémit de désir ; il aimait tellement les doigts de Raphaël sur lui, en lui…

Il essaya de profiter du moment sans penser au lendemain.

***

Martin rêvait. 

Rêvait. 

De ce moment où, avec Yann, ils s’étaient retrouvés en salle de montage, haletants, l’un contre l’autre, la bouche et les mains fiévreuses. 

Quand Martin avait caressé l'érection naissante de Yann à travers son jean et que celui-ci, les mains dans ses cheveux bruns, l’avait embrassé en gémissant.

Quand Martin, tombé à genoux devant Yann, avait ouvert son jean et déclaré :  
\- J'arrêtais pas d’y penser, à chaque fois que tu me regardais, j’avais qu’une envie : te sauter dessus.  
Quand Yann avait acquiescé :  
\- Moi aussi, je pouvais même pas te regarder dans les yeux... 

Yann eut un hoquet quand la main de Martin plongea dans son boxer et en sortit son sexe humide. Une langue empressée s’y posa immédiatement… et une bouche chaude l’avala.

Il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.  
Les mains sur la tête de Martin, il ondulait en rythme avec lui :  
\- Martin… Oh putain… oui...

Martin suçait avec délice le membre dans sa bouche, faisant jouer sa langue sur tous les endroits sensibles puis, consciencieux, l’avala complètement sous le regard et les soupirs extasiés de son amant.  
Puis, les yeux fixés sur Yann, il se retira en se léchant les lèvres et continua ses caresses avec sa main.  
Les yeux mi-clos, Yann était hypnotisé. Hypnotisé par son amant _so bold, so hot..._ son Martin maintenant revenu des États-Unis, qu’il allait enfin avoir tout à lui.  
Il sentit la jouissance arriver.  
\- Martin…  
Le susnommé se releva, serra Yann dans ses bras et colla sa bouche à la sienne :  
\- J'ai trop envie de toi Yanis...  
Entre deux baisers enfiévrés, Yann secoua la tête :  
\- Pas ici... On peut pas...  
Martin jeta un regard autour d’eux et vers la porte fermée. Il pesa silencieusement le pour et le contre de leur situation.  
\- Oui… t’as raison mais putain, j’ai tellement envie de toi.  
Yann respirait fort : ses mains s’étaient glissées sous sa chemise de Martin et il enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos.  
\- Moi aussi.  
Sur une impulsion, il plaqua Martin contre le mur et s’agenouilla devant lui ; les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit son jean et vit la bosse appétissante de son érection. De la bouche, il caressa le tissu tendu et la tache humide qui s’était formée sur son boxer.  
\- Hmmm… Please don't tease me, Yanis... 

Perfide, Yann fit glisser lentement et délicatement le boxer pour son sexe s’éjecte habilement de sa cachette.  
Il plaqua sa bouche dessus, attrapant habilement avec sa langue les quelques gouttes qui perlaient sur le gland.  
\- Hmmmmm… fuck ! Yann…

 

***

Guillaume dormit mal.  
Il rêva de Martin bien sûr. Mais d’un Martin inaccessible, hors d’atteinte. A chaque fois qu’il voulait s’en approcher, Martin s’éloignait.  
Cela le rendait furieux.  
Une espèce de force invisible l’empêchait de le toucher. Pourtant, Martin était tourné vers lui accueillant, offert.  
Pourquoi n’y arrivait-il pas ??

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit, le cœur battant. 

Martin dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. 

Loin de se douter de tout ce qui agitait son compagnon de lit. 

Guillaume soupira et vint poser sa tête au creux de son épaule. Au plus près de son odeur.  
\- Hmmm...fuck... Yann…

Guillaume se recula brutalement.

_Quoi ??_

__

Son coeur qui s'était calmé reprit un rythme effréné.  
Ce n’était pas possible. _Martin..._

__

Abasourdi, il se leva. A tâtons, dans l'obscurité, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Machinalement, il trouva le chemin du canapé et s’y assit.

Martin rêvait de Yann.  


Guillaume n’avait qu’une envie : réveiller Martin et lui demander des explications.  
Il essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur.  
Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ?  
En fait, Martin n’avait pas oublié Yann, pas une seconde. Cette fameuse conversation qu’ils avaient eu lorsque Martin était au Kenya : que s’étaient-ils dit ?  
Yann n’avait pas lâché la bride. Il tenait toujours Martin dans ses griffes.

Comment Martin pouvait-il dormir alors que… alors qu’il venait de lui jeter en pleine face le nom de son ex !

Guillaume se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Il alluma la lumière et marcha de long en large, incapable de se calmer. 

Allait-il donner libre cours à sa colère et tirer Martin du sommeil pour l'engueuler ?  
Ou attendre le matin et dormir ici sur le canapé loin de…  
.... Ici sur le canapé, sur lequel ils avaient fait l'amour pas plus tard que tout à l'heure !

Guillaume jeta les coussins de rage.

***

Martin ouvrit les yeux : un bruit l’avait réveillé. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et chercha la source du problème. Rien n’avait changé… Sauf que Guillaume n’était pas dans le lit.  
Il tendit l’oreille : pas de bruit dans la salle de bains. 

Il patienta quelques instants dans le silence.  
Où était Guillaume ?  
N’y tenant plus, il se leva.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il aperçut de la lumière dans le salon. Il s’approcha et vit Guillaume assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains.  
\- Guill ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu viens pas dormir ?

Guillaume releva la tête vers lui et Martin vit la colère peinte sur son visage. Il se crispa :  
\- Qu'est ce qu’y a ?  
Guillaume avait les lèvres pincés et les yeux menaçants :  
\- Tu rêvais de Yann.  
Ce n'était même pas une question.  
Martin fronça les sourcils :  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Tu as dit son nom !  
Martin ne répliqua pas.  
Oui, il avait rêvé de Yann, mais ce rêve... il ne souhaitait vraiment pas en partager le contenu avec Guillaume. 

_Il ne nie même pas._  
Guillaume éructa :  
\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Martin ?? C’est quoi ta relation avec Yann exactement ?  
\- C’est un ami, c’est tout, je sais pas ce que t’es en train d’imaginer !

__

Ils se fixèrent et Guillaume sentit sa gorge se serrer. Encore une fois, il y avait cru et encore une fois….  
\- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de penser à lui, hein ? Même quand tu dors ?  
\- Je contrôle pas mes rêves !  
\- Tu regrettes de ne plus être avec lui ? Dis moi la vérité s’il te plait, avant que je te vire de chez moi !  
\- Pardon ??? C’est pas parce que j’ai dit son nom que tu vas monter sur tes grands chevaux !  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? J’en ai marre, marre que tu le fasses passer avant tout, que tu te soucies de son avis pour la moindre chose, que son bien-être t’importe plus que le mien par exemple !  
Guillaume vidait son sac. Il s’en rendait compte mais ne pouvait pas s’arrêter.  
\- S'il a tellement d’importance pour toi, va le rejoindre !  
Martin, resté immobile et silencieux devant ce torrent de paroles, desserra enfin les lèvres :  
\- Très bien.  
Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre. 

_Non ! Martin !_  
Pris d’un vertige, Guillaume s’appuya à la fenêtre à côté de lui.  
Martin n’avait même pas… Il n’avait même pas chercher à argumenter. 

__

Sa vue se brouilla.  
Non, il allait pas se mettre à chialer comme… quoi ? Comme un con, oui comme un con qu’il était. Sur tous les plans : d’y avoir cru, d’avoir laissé Martin envahir sa vie, de lui avoir bousillé le cœur et la tête. 

Il reprit sa respiration le plus calmement possible et releva la tête. 

Il fallait qu’ils parlent encore. Qu’ils s’expliquent. 

Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était ; il avait laissé son téléphone à côté du lit… 

Il s’avança vers la chambre.  
Il voulait parler. Encore. Parler avec Martin, entendre ses explications, l’entendre dire que tout ça... que Yann n’avait pas d’impor....

Martin revenait, habillé, un sac à la main.  
_Non !_  
Un froid glacial l’envahit. Il regrettait déjà tout ce qu’il avait dit, la manière dont il l’avait dit.  
\- Attends Martin…  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux me virer ? Ben réjouis toi, je me barre.  
Éperdu, Guillaume lui attrapa le bras :  
\- Martin, c’est juste que… j'ai peut-être été trop vite... Je veux dire : je ne veux pas te virer... Je ne peux pas... Je voudrais juste...  
Martin irradiait de colère rentrée :  
\- Quand tu auras les idées claires, préviens-moi. 

__

__

Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. 

Guillaume s’effondra.

***


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard ;)
> 
> C'est le retour de Hugo et de Vincent <3
> 
> Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic :*
> 
> ***

**4h01**

 

Martin fonçait dans la nuit. Pieds nus dans ses baskets, il avançait au hasard. Quand il avait franchi la porte de l’immeuble de Guillaume, le froid l’avait saisi. Mais il s’en foutait royalement.

Où aller ? Son appartement n’était plus libre. Hugo ? Peu importe, du moment qu’il s’éloignait de… ça.

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit :

\- Allo ? Martin ? Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?  
\- Salut mec, désolé de te réveiller à cette heure-ci mais j’ai une urgence. Je peux venir chez toi tout de suite ?  
\- Hein ? - la voix, d’abord étonnée, prit de l’assurance - oui, oui, bien sûr, amène toi. Tu m'inquiètes là… Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?  
\- Je te raconterai.

Et il raccrocha. Pas le moment de s’attarder à discuter.

Comme d’habitude, Martin ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu engendrer une telle réaction. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il avait murmuré le nom de Yann dans son sommeil que Guillaume devait foutre par terre toute leur relation ! Il essayait de comprendre ce que Guillaume reprochait à Yann. Mais, selon Martin, rien entre Yann et lui ne dépassait les bornes de l’amitié. Ok. C’est vrai qu’il lui arrivait, à lui Martin, dans des moments d’inattention, de regarder les yeux clairs et rieurs de l’animateur et de penser au passé. Mais c’était humain. On n’est pas des bêtes ! On a de la mémoire.

Et les reproches que Guillaume faisait à Yann et à lui Martin, il ne les comprenait pas non plus. Qu’est-ce qu’il disait déjà ? Qu’il faisait passer le bien-être de Yann avant celui de Guillaume ? Qu’est-ce que c’était que ces conneries ?

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il aurait voulu se rouler en boule quelque part et oublier tout ça. Il partait demain pour la Corée. Peut-être que ça tombait bien, après tout. Ça laisserait à Guillaume le temps de réfléchir ! Putain mais quel con ! Avec sa jalousie mal placée ! Si c’était comme ça, il allait lui donner des raisons d’être jaloux.

 

***

 

Guillaume était assis par terre dans son salon. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu’il fixait la moquette devant lui. Il entendait au dehors les bruits de la ville : les éboueurs sans doute... Il se dit qu’il devait sortir. Être ailleurs qu’ici.

Se lever et s’habiller seraient déjà un bon début. Mais il n’y arrivait pas.

Il avait froid.

Il y avait une chose qu’il aurait aimé faire, c’est prendre son téléphone et appeler. Appeler la personne qui venait de quitter son appartement.

Son appartement. 

 _« Dis moi la vérité s’il te plait, avant que je te vire de chez moi ! »_ Comment avait-il pu dire ça ? Comment avait-il pu dire ça ?

Son téléphone. Aller chercher son téléphone.

Il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il suivit le couloir jusqu’à la chambre (sa chambre ?) et rentra. C’était comme s’il avait toujours été seul : il n’y avait que ses affaires dans cette chambre. La boule dans sa gorge remonta. Il ferma les yeux le temps qu’elle redescende. Il saisit son téléphone et le fixa pendant de longues minutes. Est-ce qu’il était prêt à subir la colère de… la personne qui venait de partir ? Il n’était pas très sûr. 

Oui. Si ça voulait dire que la personne allait revenir.

Il appuya sur Appel. 

***

Le téléphone de Martin se mit à sonner. Sans le sortir, celui-ci sut qui appelait. Il ne répondit pas.

La pluie qui avait, elle aussi, décidé de l’emmerder, se mit à tomber violemment.

 

***

**4h37**

 

Hugo ouvrit la porte sur un Martin trempé.

\- Salut. Rentre.

Martin pénétra dans l’appartement du journaliste, se déchaussa et jeta son sac et son blouson par terre sans rien dire.

\- Va dans le salon, j’arrive.

Hugo revint avec une serviette.

\- Tiens, essuie-toi.  
\- Merci.

Hugo observa son ami : le regard fuyant, Martin s’essuyait avec frénésie. Il jeta la serviette sur le canapé et se laissa tomber sur celui-ci.

\- Vincent est là ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux lui parler ?  
\- Nan. C’est juste pour savoir…

Savoir s’il y avait au moins un couple heureux ici. 

\- Il dort.

Martin hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux un café ?

Non, il voulait un punching-ball. Pour taper dedans jusqu’à l’épuisement. 

***

 

Personne ne répondit à son appel. Il tomba sur le répondeur de Martin : “ _Bonjour. Martin. Répondeur. Message. Allez salut !_ ” L’annonce du répondeur qui, d’habitude, le faisait sourire lui déchira le cœur. Il raccrocha.

 

***

 

Devant le silence de Martin, Hugo décida de prendre les choses en mains :

\- Guillaume ou Yann ?

Martin releva la tête. La question le prit de court : comment Hugo pouvait-il mettre sur le même plan…?

_Oh._

_Oh..._

\- Martin, tu m’as pas réveillé à 4 heures du mat’ pour finalement venir ici et la boucler. Alors, accouche.

Hugo était grincheux, Martin le comprenait : lui non plus n’aurait pas aimé être réveillé en pleine nuit... Être obligé de quitter les bras de son amant...

\- Il n’y a rien à raconter, sauf un truc : Guillaume et moi c’est fini.

 

En prononçant ces mots, il se sentit vide.

Hier encore, après leur dispute, ils avaient fait l’amour sur le canapé du salon. En urgence. Comme s'ils n’avaient pas pu attendre d’aller dans la chambre. En le prenant, Guillaume avait été d’une tendresse sans nom. Attentif à ses moindres désirs. Le couvrant de mots doux.  Ils avaient même rigolé quand Guillaume avait placé son t-shirt entre les fesses de Martin pour éviter que le sperme ne coule sur le canapé. Puis, quand ils avaient regagné la chambre, ils avaient parlé. De (presque) tout. De son voyage, du reportage que Martin allait en tirer, de la dictature nord coréenne, de la fréquence à laquelle ils allaient s’appeler. Martin précisa qu’il ne serait pas toujours joignable et que c’est lui qui appellerait. Guillaume avait acquiescé sans broncher.

\- Je pourrais t’envoyer des messages quand même ?  
\- Bien sûr mais je risque de ne pas répondre systématiquement.  
\- Ok.

Quand Guillaume s’était enfin endormi en le serrant dans ses bras, comme s’il avait peur qu’il s’échappe, Martin n’avait pu s’empêcher de penser à Yann ayant la même attitude quand il partait en reportage.

Yann…

 _Shit_.

Il avait un problème.

***

 

Lui envoyer un SMS ?

[Martin je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Reviens s’il te plait, il faut qu’on parle.]

_Efface._

Non.

Guillaume s’écroula à côté de son lit, la tête dans les mains.

***

 

Hugo avait bien entendu. Il s’assit à côté de son ami et insista délicatement :

\- Comment ça, c’est fini ? Tu peux développer un peu ?

Martin se rongeait les ongles. Hugo ne l’avait pas vu faire ça depuis leurs années de fac.

\- Il m’a viré.

Hugo haussa les sourcils :

\- Ah bon ?

Il ne voyait pas Guillaume agir comme ça mais, après tout…

\- Tu as fait quelque chose ? Dit quelque chose ?

Martin se leva, agité :

\- Evidemment, c’est de ma faute !  
\- J’ai pas dit ça ! Rassieds-toi et parle, au lieu de gesticuler dans tous les sens !  
\- Y a rien de plus à dire !

Hugo le regarda, sur l’air de “te fous pas de ma gueule”.

\- J’ai juste dit “Yann” en dormant ! Tu parles d’une raison !

Hugo soupira.

\- Martin je t’adore mais… Putain mec… fais un peu attention. - Il fixa son ami - Et pourquoi tu as dit “Yann” ?

Martin détourna le regard.

Accablé, Hugo baissa la tête :

\- Putain Martin, t’en rate pas une…

Sans le regarder, Martin répliqua :

\- J’ai rien dit !  
\- C’est écrit sur ta tête, mon gars. Tu rêvais de Yann et je parie que c’était pas "tous publics" !

Martin avala sa salive et inspira :

\- Et alors ? Déjà, comme j’ai dit à…, je contrôle pas mes rêves et deuxio, qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? C’est pas pour ça que...  
\- Tu as rêvé quoi ?  
\- Hein ?

Les doigts d’Hugo tapotaient sur la table de salon, impatients d’avoir une réponse.

\- Tu as rêvé quoi ? Que faisait Yann dans ton rêve ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
\- Martin !

"Hey... Pourquoi tu l’engueules comme ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ?" Les deux hommes se retournèrent simultanément vers celui qui avait parlé. Debout dans l’encadrement de la porte, vêtu d’un simple caleçon, Vincent bâillait.

\- Vous en faites un boucan à… - Vincent plissa les yeux en direction de la pendule - putain 5 heures ! Je vais me recoucher !

Il fit mine de repartir vers la chambre mais se retourna au dernier moment :

\- Oh puis non. Je veux savoir.- il alla s'asseoir à côté d’Hugo qui l'enlaça - C’est quoi le problème ?  
\- Désolé chéri, je t’ai réveillé... mais c’est l’autre, là ! - il pointa Martin du doigt - Il m’énerve !

 

Martin fixait les deux hommes. De les voir ainsi tous les deux, Hugo le bras autour de la taille de Vincent, son cœur se serra. Lui aussi, il n’y a pas si longtemps… Il sentit ses yeux le brûler.

\- Est ce qu’il y a un endroit où je peux dormir ?

A la voix brisée de Martin, Hugo et Vincent échangèrent un regard puis quelques mots à voix basse. Ils se levèrent ensemble et Hugo déplia le convertible ; il fit rapidement le lit.  

 

Vincent s’approcha de Martin et mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Essaye de dormir, Martin ; on parlera plus tard, ok ?

La tête appuyée sur la vitre, Martin regardait, sans les voir, les lumières de la ville qui commençait à s’éveiller. Dans un souffle, il marmonna :

\- Y a rien a dire.

 

***

**5h42**

 

Guillaume s’habilla, l’esprit dans les ténèbres. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser pendant des heures. Il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose. Il mit quelques affaires dans un sac et sortit.

Il se dit que marcher jusqu’à Gare de l’Est lui ferait du bien.

 

***

 

Allongé sur son lit de fortune, Martin ne voulait pas réfléchir, pas penser. Il repoussait tous les moments qui lui venaient à l’esprit, les moments de rire, de joie, de sexe, de tendresse, de vulnérabilité, de complicité... Le week-end dernier quand, dans les bras de Guillaume, celui-ci lui avait dit “je t’aime”. Tout ça s’était arrêté. Par sa faute ? Apparemment. 

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Guillaume lui renvoie Yann dans les dents à chaque instant ?!

…

Ok, peut-être qu’il avait un problème avec Yann mais de là à le jeter…

Épuisé, Martin ferma les yeux et laissa quelques larmes couler entre ses cils.

 

***

**6h24**

 

Guillaume regarda les horaires sur le tableau d'affichage et se dit qu'il avait encore le temps. Il rentra dans le premier café qu’il trouva. Une fois assis devant sa tasse de café, il posa ses mains à plat sur la table et essaya de réfléchir méthodiquement. Il était allé trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Il avait déjà permis à sa famille de connaître Martin. Grosse erreur apparemment.  

Son coeur s’emballa.

Martin. Sa faiblesse. 

 _Martin... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es où ?_ Sûrement chez Hugo. Ou alors….

Non ! Il ne voulait pas penser.

La douleur lui vrillait la tête. Que faire maintenant ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. 

***

**8h31**

 

Martin était assis à la table du petit-déjeuner et sentait le regard de Vincent peser sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Vincent, le menton appuyé dans sa main, soupira :

\- J’essaye de comprendre.  
\- Comprendre quoi?  
\- Comment tu peux te foutre dans des merdes pareilles à chaque fois.

Martin baissa la tête, le coeur serré. Hugo intervint :

\- Tu as des choses à faire ce matin ?  
\- J’ai rendez-vous avec Sara à 10h.  
\- C’est qui ça, Sara ? Ta nouvelle copine ?

Martin n’en pouvait plus :

\- Putain Vincent ! Pourquoi tu me fais chier comme ça ??  
\- Parce que tu le mérites, mon petit ! Tu as un mec qui t’adore et faut que tu casses tout. Ok, il est un peu _insecure_ mais au lieu de le rassurer, tu l’enfonces !

Martin sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Hugo fronça les sourcils à l’intention de Vincent qui s’était levé.

\- Vincent…

Le comédien soupira :

\- Je sais, j’y vais fort, ok. Mais vous me faites tous chier ! Yann, c’est pareil, il tire une gueule de six pieds de long depuis quelques temps : Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez tous ?! Vous avez des mecs supers, vous savez pas apprécier ce que vous avez. On dirait que….

Il s'interrompit. Martin releva la tête :

\- On dirait que quoi ?

Vincent le dévisagea, soucieux :

\- Rien. Déjeune.

 

Les yeux sur sa tasse, Martin ne put s'empêcher :

\- Yann ne va pas bien, je sais.

Vincent fut à deux doigts de s’arracher les cheveux :

\- Martin : _breaking news_ : Yann, ce n'est plus ton mec !  
\- Et alors ?? Je peux me soucier de sa santé !

Vincent eut un sourire désabusé :

\- Oh oui, oui, bien sûr... mais pas au détriment de ton mec !

Martin se tut.

 

***

 - Je vais prendre ma douche.

Avant de se lever, Hugo se pencha vers Vincent qui s’était rassis à côté de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il lui caressa le bras, l’air de dire “vas-y mollo sur Martin”. Vincent eut un petit sourire sceptique. 

Une fois seuls, Vincent se rapprocha de Martin qui explorait le fonds de sa tasse d’un air désespéré et lui dit d’un ton qui n’admettait pas de réplique : "Bon, raconte."

Martin soupira.

\- J’ai un problème, on dirait.  
\- Si c’était qu’un seul...

Martin releva vivement la tête vers le comédien qui se dépêcha de préciser :

\- Je plaisante mon p’tit Tinmar, je plaisante. Vas-y, raconte tout à tonton Vincent.

 

Martin lui décrivit la nuit agitée qu’il venait de vivre mais également, pressé de questions par Vincent, la dispute de la veille au soir... et le rêve dans lequel Yann intervenait. 

Vincent posa sa main sur l’épaule de son ami :

\- Martin, sois franc avec moi, ok ? - il fit une pause - est-ce qu’il y a un truc qui ne te convient pas dans ta relation avec Guillaume ?

Martin le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Je… Non… C’est juste qu’il me balance Yann à tout bout de champ dans la gueule, c’est tout.

C’était faux, Martin le savait mais sa rancoeur débordait.

\- Parce que toi, tu ne lui parles jamais de Yann…

Martin baissa les yeux :

\- Ça m’arrive... On est amis quand même ! Mais quand je mentionne Yann, Guillaume me prend la tête en disant que je lui donne plus d’importance qu’à lui !  
\- Parce que c’est l’impression que tu donnes, mon chou.  
\- Mais c’est pas le cas !

Vincent prit une inspiration :

\- Ok. Mets-toi juste deux secondes à la place de Guillaume : tu es dans ton lit avec ton mec et tout d’un coup, il se met à gémir le nom de son ex… Imagine.  
\- Je sais mais j’y peux rien !  
\- “J’y peux rien” c’est facile de dire ça ; effectivement, tu peux pas décider de quoi tu vas rêver mais le minimum, étant donné la situation, c’était de… je sais pas… t’excuser par exemple ! Au lieu de ça, tu préfères prendre la porte.  
\- Il m’a viré !  
\- Attends, dans tout ce qu'il t’a dit, tu ne vois pas que la question la plus importante était “tu regrettes de ne plus être avec lui ?” Tu ne vois pas que c’est ça qui compte ?? Il se sent pas de taille face à Yann, tu comprends ? Vous avez tellement d’histoire tous les deux et… la façon dont ça s’est terminé...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C’est Yann qui t’a jeté, chéri. Tu peux pas reprocher à Guillaume de se poser des questions.

Martin sentit la colère monter en lui. Encore. Il se força à respirer calmement.

Vincent lui saisit la main.

\- Je sais que je t’emmerde en cette seconde précise, mon Martinou chéri, mais essaye de regarder les choses en face. Je veux que tu sois heureux, moi... pas perpétuellement le cul entre deux chaises, si je puis dire.

Martin resta silencieux pendant un long moment.

 

Un toussotement interrompit ses pensées. A l’entrée de la cuisine, Hugo attendait, les cheveux humides, une serviette autour du cou :

\- Pardon de vous interrompre mais, Martin, si tu dois retrouver Sara à 10 heures…

Le concerné se frotta les yeux.

\- Oui je vais y aller…

Pendant quelques secondes, Vincent se laissa distraire par le corps luisant de son amant mais, reprenant ses esprits, retint Martin qui se levait :

\- En fait, on n’avait pas tout à fait fini.  
\- Il faut que j’y aille, Vincent.  
\- Please.

Martin soupira et se rassit. Vincent fit un signe à Hugo qui comprit et tourna les talons.

\- Réponds juste à une dernière question et je te laisse tranquille : Est-ce que Yann t’a, à un moment donné, laisser penser qu’il voulait revenir vers toi ?  
\- Mais quel rapport…? J’ai jamais dit que...  
\- S’il te plait.

Martin passa en revue ces trois mois écoulés depuis qu’il était avec Guillaume, se remémora la soirée de rentrée, leurs rares interactions depuis qu’il n’avait plus de rubrique régulière dans l’émission, leurs discussions à bâtons rompus, leurs échanges de SMS... mais il savait déjà la réponse.

\- Non.

Vincent le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Et toi ?

 _Et moi quoi  ?_ Mais Martin n’avait pas besoin que Vincent précise sa question. Elle tournait déjà depuis longtemps dans sa tête.

\- Avec qui tu as envie d’être en cet instant ? S’il y avait un mec à côté de toi pour rigoler, baiser - Vincent fit délibérément une pause - te réconforter, t’encourager, t’engueuler quand tu fais des conneries, ça serait qui ?

Sans regarder son interlocuteur, Martin se leva à nouveau.

\- Il faut vraiment que j’y aille.

Vincent soupira intérieurement. Il s’adossa à sa chaise et prononça encore quelques mots à l’intention du jeune reporter.

\- Juste un conseil à deux balles : si Guillaume compte vraiment pour toi, montre-lui.

 

***

 

**9h04**

 

Guillaume n’avait pas pris le train. Il avait erré de café en café. Il était incapable de s’éloigner de Paris. De Martin. Même s’il pensait avoir eu raison de tirer les choses au clair à propos de Yann, il regrettait de l’avoir fait de cette façon. 

Il regrettait tellement.

Dix fois, il avait saisi son téléphone pour écrire mais il l’avait à chaque fois reposé. Il préférait parler de vive voix.   

Dix fois, son doigt avait survolé le bouton d’appel mais il s’était immédiatement rappelé que Martin n’avait pas décroché lors de sa première tentative.

Et puis merde, est-ce que c’était à lui de prendre les devants ?! Est-ce que ce n’était pas à Martin de faire… de lui prouver… De lui prouver quoi ? De lui prouver que son amant actuel avait plus d’importance que son amant passé ? Ça avait l’air idiot, tellement puéril, dit comme ça.

Et pourtant.

Il croyait avoir réussi. Réussi à couper le cordon qui reliait ces deux êtres qui avaient passé cinq années à se chercher, se quitter, se retrouver, se blesser, s’aimer… Guillaume ne savait pas quels étaient les sentiments de Yann mais ceux de Martin semblaient presque évidents. Le fait d’avoir entendu Martin gémir son nom l’avait tué. Est-ce que lui, Guillaume, avait, à un moment donné, compté pour Martin ?? Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il avait besoin de parler. Mais avec qui ? Qui pouvait être assez « bienveillant » (il avait horreur de ce mot) pour écouter ses jérémiades ?

Alex ? 

***

 

En enfilant son blouson pour partir, Martin se dit qu’il avait encore des affaires chez Guillaume. Il faudrait qu’il les récupère. Peut-être. Un jour. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça pour l'instant. 

Il n’entendit pas Vincent arriver derrière lui.

\- Il va falloir que tu te décides, Martin...

Il sursauta et se retourna.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu peux pas avoir le beurre, l’argent du beurre et le cul du crémier.

Dans la cuisine, Hugo éclata de rire :

\- Tu as de ces expressions, toi !

Vincent adressa un sourire à son amant : “C’est mon côté paysan” puis se tourna vers le reporter qui s'était raidit.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Martin.

Oui, Martin le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas l’entendre.

 

***

 

Une fois Martin parti, Hugo vint enlacer son amant resté planté dans l’entrée.

\- Chéri ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Qu’est ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l’heure, au déjeuner, quand tu as dit « On dirait que... » ?

Vincent avala sa salive.

\- Je peux pas te dire pour l’instant. J’espère que j’ai tort. Vraiment tort.

 

***


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez hop, un autre chapitre !

Guillaume envoya un sms

[Alex?]

[Lapin?]

Le surnom le fit sourire.

[Tu as 2 minutes pour que je vienne t’emmerder ?]

Les secondes passèrent, interminables. Alex devait se poser des questions.

[Oui bien sûr]

 

***

 

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Guillaume pour rejoindre l’appartement d’Alex.

\- Salut.  
\- Salut mon lapin. Ça va ?

Le belge remarqua immédiatement le visage fermé de son ami. Il s’écarta pour le laisser entrer.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu devais pas passer la journée avec Martin aujourd’hui ?

Guillaume eut un moment de silence.

\- Les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait.

Dans son dos, Alex fit la grimace. Ça commençait bien.

\- Viens t’asseoir, je te fais un café.  
\- Ça ira, merci. J’en ai déjà pris cinq depuis ce matin.  
\- Cinq… ? Il n’est même pas 9:30 !

Guillaume ne répondit rien. Il n’avait rien à répondre.

\- Viens t’asseoir quand même avec moi dans la cuisine ; ça te dérange pas si je déjeune ?  
\- Non.

Alex remarqua alors le sac à dos dans la main de son ami. "Tu… pars quelque part ?" Guillaume suivit son regard. 

\- J’ai pensé prendre le train pour aller à Jussey…

_Ouh la ! La situation est grave._

\- ... Mais je ne l’ai pas pris.

Guillaume parlait d’une voix traînante, fatiguée, comme drogué. Alex lui saisit le bras gentiment et l’assit sur une de ses chaises.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose ? Un thé ? Une bière ?

Alex ne savait pas si sa dernière proposition était adéquate au vu de l’état de son ami mais il tenta quand même.

\- Non, ça ira, merci.

Guillaume avait le regard vide. Alex s’installa avec son café en face de lui et observa les mains de Guillaume sur la table qui déchiquetaient minutieusement un morceau de pain posé là.

\- Il ne t’a rien fait, tu sais.    
\- Hein ?

Guillaume leva les yeux vers lui, inquiet, comme apeuré. _Mon Guillaume, ça ne va vraiment pas fort._

\- Je disais : ce morceau de pain ne t’a rien fait.  
\- Désolé.

L’humoriste laissa tomber le pain. Alex en profita pour saisir une de ses mains.

\- Guillaume, parle-moi. Puisque Martin n’est pas avec toi, j’en déduis que ta présence chez moi a un rapport avec ça.

Guillaume avala sa salive et resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

\- Je me suis énervé. Contre lui. Pour une connerie, tu me diras sûrement…

Alex sentit la main de Guillaume trembler dans la sienne. Il la serra : "Pour que tu t’énerves, il en faut vraiment beaucoup donc je suppose que ce n’est pas pour rien." Guillaume sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, il ne devait pas craquer ! De sa main libre, il se frotta les yeux.

\- Je me suis trompé, en fait… sur Martin.  

_Oh putain._

\- Ah ?

Guillaume avait envie de s’allonger quelque part et de dormir. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Alex reprit doucement :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je croyais... Je pensais…

Alex l'encouragea d’un hochement de tête : "Oui ?"

\- Je pensais qu’il avait oublié son ex mais, en fait - Guillaume eut un sourire désabusé - en fait, on dirait que non...

Alex rugit intérieurement. _Me dis pas que ce petit con t’a trompé !_ Il resserra son étreinte sur la main de Guillaume : "Tu veux dire..." Il n’ajouta pas « qu’il est retourné avec Yann ? » "Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?" Guillaume libéra sa main et se la passa dans les cheveux.

\- Rien... Enfin, disons qu’il... J’ai l’impression qu’il ne parle que de lui, Yann, de ses problèmes (quels problèmes !?) qu’il ne se préoccupe que de lui… et la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase, c’est qu’il a prononcé son nom dans son sommeil...

Alex le regardait bouche bée : "Putain, on dirait une mauvaise blague !" Mais Guillaume semblait parti dans un monologue : "En fait, je crois que ce qui m’a le plus emmerdé, c’est qu’il a dit « hmmm... fuck Yann... » dans cet ordre, avec ce ton… qui me fait dire que son rêve…" Sa voix s'affaiblit ; il ne termina pas.

Au désespoir, Alex observait son ami : il l’écoutait parler d’un ton presque détaché comme si tout ça n’avait plus d’importance. _Putain, comment il est accro de ce mec ! Martin, si tu étais là, tu aurais eu mon poing dans ta petite gueule._

\- Est-ce que tu peux m’en dire plus ? Vous êtes… - il hésita - séparés ?  
\- Je l’ai viré.

_Ah oui quand même..._

\- Enfin… J’ai dit… - Guillaume eut un rire las - je suis trop con... j’ai dit _« Dis-moi la vérité, avant que je te vire de chez moi ! »_ Comment j’ai pu dire une connerie pareille...  
\- « Dis-moi la vérité » ?  
\- Sur sa relation avec Yann. Putain…

Les coudes appuyés sur la table, Guillaume se cacha les yeux dans ses paumes.

Il était difficile pour Alex de voir son ami dans cet état. Mais il devait en savoir plus. Il continua :

\- Et comment il a réagi ?  
\- Il est parti.  
\- Sans même s’expliquer, se justifier, ni rien ?  
\- Non.

Guillaume se leva d’un coup et arpenta la cuisine d’Alex, en pleine agitation.

\- J'ai surréagi hein ? J’ai pas su gérer…  
\- Guillaume, arrête.

Alex s’était levé lui aussi et se rapprocha de l’homme qu’il connaissait si bien. "Arrête, s’il te plaît. Viens te rassoir."

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? Je pourrais lui envoyer un sms mais s’il me répond pas… Je préférais l’appeler… D'habitude, j’arrive à gérer son énervement mais là… j’en ai eu marre...

Alex saisit son ami par les épaules et essaya d’endiguer le flot de paroles. "Guillaume, arrête… Arrête…" Il finit par le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. D’épuisement, Guillaume vint poser sa tête sur l’épaule de son ami. Et Alex se permit une caresse d’apaisement dans son cou. _On peut faire ça entre amis, n’est-ce pas ?_

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, Alex berçant Guillaume dans des bras. Il resserra son étreinte, conscient du corps tendu de Guillaume contre le sien. Un corps qu’il aurait aimé…  _Non_. _C’est pas le moment._ À contrecœur, Alex s'écarta.

\- Viens, on va aller dans le salon.

L’appartement de Alex, orienté est, lui permettait d’avoir le soleil dès le matin. Son salon était déjà inondé de soleil. Alex s’assit, attira Guillaume vers lui et lui entoura les épaules de son bras.

\- Déstresse, mon lapin, on va trouver une solution, ok ?

Guillaume se laissa aller, touché par la sollicitude de son ami.

 

***

**_9:55_ **

Dans le métro qu’il l’emmenait aux bureaux de Bangumi, Martin se dit qu’il avait hâte de partir en Corée. De penser à autre chose. Il vérifia son téléphone et vit un appel en absence cette nuit.

Guillaume.

Il avait vu juste.

Pas de SMS.

Martin ferma les yeux.

***

Il retrouva Sara dans les locaux.

\- Hello Martin !

La jeune femme avec son sourire accueillant et malicieux lui fit chaud au coeur. Ils s'installèrent sur une table un peu à l’écart. Sara remarqua l’air inhabituellement sombre de Martin mais ne posa pas de question. Ils étudièrent une dernière fois les différentes étapes de leur voyage.

\- C’est bon pour le fixeur ?  
\- Oui, impeccable : il nous attendra à la descente de l’avion.

Une heure passa au cours de laquelle Sara dut, à plusieurs reprises, tirer Martin de ses rêveries. Et la réponse à sa question “ça va ?” était toujours la même : “oui”.

 

***

**11:02**

Tête baissée, Guillaume fixait silencieusement ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Alex l’observait. Et, plus il l’observait, plus il avait confirmation de ce qu’il ressentait depuis le début. Il fallait trancher dans le vif.

\- Guillaume ?

Celui-ci releva la tête.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Te connaissant, je pense - Alex soupira - que tu veux lui parler en face, à ton Martin. Vas-y.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu sais où il se trouve en ce moment ?

Guillaume hésita :

\- Il doit être à Bangumi… je crois qu’il avait rendez-vous avec sa JRI ce matin.  
\- Vas-y, va le voir, va lui parler sinon tu vas tourner en rond comme un lion en cage... et c’est pas bon. Même si, à mon avis, ça serait plus à lui de venir ramper à tes pieds mais bon...

Guillaume esquissa un sourire.

\- Merci chouchou.  
\- Je t’en prie.

Alex enlaça son camarade de jeu et essaya de faire passer dans cette embrassade toute l’affection qu’il avait pour lui. Et si cette étreinte dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu, personne ne dit rien.

 

***

**11:26**

Enfin, les deux reporters bouclèrent leur feuille de route :

\- Ben tu vois, on n’a pas été trop long : tu vas pouvoir aller retrouver Guillaume !

Oh ironie.

Sara remarqua tout de suite le regard désemparé de son camarade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Martin ? J’ai dit une bêtise ?

Martin se saisit des documents devant lui pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Il n’y a pas… Il n’y a plus de Guillaume.  
\- Ah bon ??

Sara se dit que ce n’était pas la peine d’alerter tout l’immeuble. Elle baissa d’un ton : "Ah bon ?"

Martin ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce qu'il avait dit à Hugo hier, “Il m’a viré”, ne semblait plus avoir de sens, demandait trop d’explications. La voix cassée - putain, il allait pas s'en sortir ! - il conclut : "Apparemment, j’ai encore merdé." Sara lui prit la main en douceur. "Tu veux qu’on en parle ?" Avant que Martin ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, une voix joyeuse se fit entendre derrière eux : 

\- Salut tous les deux ! Vous êtes…

Yann s’interrompit en voyant l’expression sur le visage de Martin. "Martin ? Tu en fais une tête... Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?" Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur leurs deux mains liées et la confusion se lut sur son visage. "Je… vous dérange…?"

Martin retira sa main de celle de Sara :

\- Non. Qu’est-ce que tu voulais ?

Yann ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux rougis de Martin et de sa pâleur.

\- Ça peut attendre.

Une question était au bord de ses lèvres mais il n’osait pas la poser. Ils n’étaient pas seuls. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Sara se leva et se tourna vers Martin :

\- Bon, comme on a fini, je vais y aller. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin, ok ?

Martin leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Ok. Merci Sara.

Silencieusement, Yann prit la place libérée par Sara. Martin ne le regardait pas. Hésitant, il essaya : 

\- Je peux savoir ?

Martin ferma les yeux et fit appel à toute sa volonté pour garder un semblant de dignité. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, il évitait délibérément le regard inquiet de Yann en se tournant vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Celui-ci posa sa main sur le genou du reporter : "Viens dans mon bureau, on sera mieux pour…"

\- Non.

_Non ?_

\- Martin. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Yann voyait la poitrine de Martin se soulever et s’abaisser rapidement. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Ça a un rapport avec Guillaume ?

Martin esquissa un sourire triste mais ne répondit rien.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu’on aille dans mon bureau ..?  
\- On peut aller au Beef ?

Yann resta quelques instants interdit. Le Beef… Leur restaurant /bar lounge préféré à l’époque. A l’époque où ils n’étaient qu’un. Yann regarda sa montre : il était presque midi. Ils pourraient sans doute manger un morceau là-bas…

\- Ok.

***

  
Martin observa Yann tandis qu’ils descendaient ensemble les étages : l’animateur avait toujours un air de tristesse sur le visage, un vague air mélancolique. Ils sortirent ensemble de l’immeuble, les épaules se frôlant. Martin parla d’un ton qu’il voulait léger :

\- Comment tu vas, toi ?

Yann tourna la tête vers son reporter préféré et se força à sourire.

\- Ça va.  
\- Dis-moi. Je veux savoir.  
\- Tu veux savoir quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu semblais tellement déprimé hier.

Yann pinça les lèvres. Puis soupira.

\- Tu es sûr que tu as envie de parler de moi, là ?  
\- Oui.

Yann se passa la main dans les cheveux, hésitant encore.

\- C’est juste que... Raphaël… C’est tellement con… Tu vas rire….

 _Ça m’étonnerait._ Martin attendait sans insister.

"Comme tu le sais, Raphaël a créé son mouvement..." Martin leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement : ça, on ne pouvait pas le louper. "Et ça l’oblige à être souvent parti à droite à gauche... absent quoi… et ça me fait chier. Et ça va pas aller en s’améliorant... Ce n’est pas comme ça que je voyais les choses", finit Yann précipitamment.

Martin ne disait rien. Yann s’excusa presque :

\- Tu vois, c’est nul.  
\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Yann s’arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir :

\- Quoi ? Je regrette quoi ?  
\- D’être avec Raphaël, de t’être installé avec lui, tout quoi.

Yann n’avait pas envie de se poser cette question et d’y répondre pour l'instant. Il trouva une parade :

\- On est là pour parler de toi, chéri, pas de moi.  
\- Arrête de m’appeler « chéri ».  
\- Désolé, c’était…  
\- Ça me rappelle trop de souvenirs. Et j’ai pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Le ton était brutal. Yann se crispa et s’apprêtait à répliquer quand il vit Martin se prendre la tête dans les mains en murmurant, d’un ton exaspéré : "Putain mais arrête !" Yann écarquilla les yeux : "Mais je n’ai rien..." Martin releva la tête vers Yann, la rage dans les yeux :

\- Non c’est à moi que je dis ça, à ma connerie, à mon agressivité permanente. J’en peux plus.

Yann le regarda inquiet : Martin avait l’air épuisé.

\- Martin…

Celui-ci, les mains plaquées sur les yeux, avait la respiration haletante et semblait prêt à s’écrouler. Alarmé, Yann s’approcha et l'enlaça.  _Urgence_.

\- Martin... Martin, regarde moi - il lui caressa la joue et força le jeune homme à le regarder - tu es en train de faire une crise d’angoisse chér… Martin. Calme-toi.  Respire.

Le reporter ferma les yeux et vacilla. Yann n’aurait jamais imaginé Martin dans cet état. Il entendait les battements précipités du cœur du jeune homme appuyé contre lui. Il fallait qu’ils s’assoient quelque part : ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça, au milieu de la rue. Martin tremblait dans ses bras. Yann lui prit le menton et tourna la tête du jeune homme vers lui :

\- Martin ? On va aller s'asseoir ok ? On est pas loin du Beef… Tu peux marcher ? Je vais t’aider.

Il ne voulait pas qu’il s’évanouisse. Martin ne répondit pas : il aspirait l’air à grandes goulées. Toujours aussi pâle, il s’agrippa à Yann.  

\- J'en ai marre…  
\- Tu en as marre de quoi ?

Tout en parlant, Yann les dirigea vers le restaurant. Ils n’étaient plus très loin.

\- Attends, ne parle pas pour l’instant, on va rentrer dans le resto, ok ? Je vais voir si on peut descendre dans la salle du bas pour être tranquille.

Ils rentrèrent et Yann demanda au propriétaire des lieux - heureusement un ami - s’ils pouvaient descendre s’installer dans le bar normalement fermé à cette heure-ci. Celui-ci accepta avec un clin d’oeil : "Aucun souci Yann. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander." Yann remercia d’un sourire vague, sans répondre à cette drague à peine dissimulée.  Il sentit Martin se raidir contre lui.

Ils descendirent au sous-sol du restaurant. Là, tout n’était que lumière tamisée, fauteuils velours, canapés profonds et petits recoins intimes. Yann s’installa sur un des canapés et fit signe à Martin. "Viens voir là." Martin s’écroula à côté de lui. Yann ouvrit une bouteille d’eau qui se trouvait là et en servit un verre à Martin.

\- Tiens, bois.

Le jeune homme obéit et avala d’un trait.

\- Doucement… Ça va mieux ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu ne sais dire que ça, en fait ? « Non » ?

Yann vit à la tête de Martin qu’il n’avait pas le cœur à plaisanter. Il soupira silencieusement et prit la main du reporter qui reposait à côté de lui.

\- Martin, dis-moi, c’est quoi le problème avec Guillaume ? Parce qu’il y a visiblement un problème, me dis pas le contraire.

Sans répondre directement, Martin s’adressa à la cantonade :

\- Pourquoi j’arrive pas à contrôler ma colère ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que je lui saute à la gorge ou que je parte en claquant les portes ?  
\- Tu étais déjà comme ça avec moi, chér… Martin.  
\- On voit bien ce que ça a donné.

Yann le fixa sans rien dire.

\- Ben quoi ? Toi et moi, on n’est plus ensemble en partie à cause de ça, non ? … Bon, aussi parce que je t’ai jeté pour une fille mais c’est….

Yann serra la main du reporter dans la sienne :

\- Focus Albert : on est pas là pour parler du passé mais de toi, de ton présent.  
\- Albert ?  
\- Tu veux pas que je t’appelle chéri et « Martin » ça fait trop sérieux, alors je t’appelle Albert, ok ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa descente aux enfers, Martin rit. D’un rire timide mais un rire quand même. Yann s’en félicita intérieurement. Martin sans ses yeux pétillants et son sourire n’était pas vraiment Martin. 

\- Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Ben vas-y, raconte et rapidement parce que j’ai pas que ça à faire, ajouta-t-il d’un ton malicieux.

La tête appuyée sur le dossier du canapé, Martin observait son ami de toujours : assis droit, penché vers lui mais sans empiéter sur son _personal space_ , Yann était là, présent et rassurant.

\- Mon Yanis…

A ces mots, Yann prit un ton faussement menaçant : "Albert…" Martin soupira :

\- Pourquoi j’en suis là ?  
\- C’est à moi que tu poses la question ?? J’aimerais bien le savoir !  
\- Je suis un idiot. Stupide. Un idiot stupide. Un con. Un salaud. Un connard. Qui rêve de toi.

Yann fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu rêves de moi ?  
\- Oui. Tu te rappelles cette fois où, à mon retour des US, on s’est retrouvés dans la salle de montage et… _mutual blowjob_...

Yann ne put s’empêcher de rougir.

\- Oui, il me semble...  
\- Eh ben, j’ai rêvé de ça cette nuit, figure-toi, et apparemment j’ai dit « Oh oui Yann, prends moi toute » ou un truc dans le genre.

Yann était partagé entre le rire et l’horreur. Ce fut l’horreur qui l’emporta. Guillaume devait le haïr.

\- Martin, t’as pas fait ça…

Le susnommé eut un soupir de lassitude :

\- Ben si. Je suis con hein ? Pourquoi ce moment-là m’est revenu particulièrement, je sais pas… mais après ça, ça été l’enfer. Guillaume m'a engueulé comme du poisson pourri et moi je suis parti en claquant la porte.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux. Martin fixait le plafond, hébété.

\- Pourquoi j’ai pas dit « je suis désolé »… ? Parce qu’à ce moment là, je l’étais pas. J’étais en colère. Moi aussi, j’en ai eu marre. Marre qu'à chaque fois que je parle de toi, il fasse la gueule ou il laisse entendre que...  
\- Tu parles souvent de moi ?

Martin se mordit la lèvre : "Peut-être un peu trop souvent… Je sais pas… C’est quoi le bon quota ?"

_Mon Tinmar chéri…_

Yann décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Ils étaient seuls, donc… _Pardon Guillaume._ Il se rapprocha du jeune reporter et se colla à lui. Martin se raidit.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Yann se pencha sur lui et glissa la main dans son cou. De cette manière, il lui releva doucement la tête.

\- Regarde-moi.

Martin n’osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- S'il te plaît, mon chéri.

Les yeux marrons verts du reporter plongèrent alors sur les prunelles gris-bleues de son ancien amant mais ne virent qu’un regard innocent.

\- Je te regarde…  
\- Est-ce que tu as envie de m’embrasser ?

Martin en resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Puis il avala sa salive : "Je... quoi ?" Yann était collé à lui, une jambe à moitié sur la sienne, un bras sur le canapé derrière et une main dans son cou : Martin était piégé. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de l’autre à travers ses vêtements, son odeur si familière même si le parfum avait changé. Son cœur s’accéléra.

\- Yanis…

Il était si proche. Martin voyait ces petites rides qu’il aimait tant autour des yeux, ces lèvres qu’il avait tant de fois embrassées, cette barbe de trois jours aussi poivre et sel que ces cheveux…

…

...

Poivre et sel comme la chevelure de Guillaume, aussi indomptable que la chevelure de Guillaume.  

Guillaume...

 


	12. Chapter 12

Martin repoussa l’homme sur lui un peu brutalement.  
\- Non !  
Il n’en revenait pas : Il avait repoussé Yann, son ex-amant, pour une proposition des plus alléchantes mais...il ne pouvait pas.  
Yann le regardait en souriant, pas embarrassé le moins du monde par ce qui venait de se passer. Martin avait la respiration haletante sans savoir pourquoi.  
\- Pourquoi tu souris ?  
\- Hmm... d’après toi ? Examine ce qui vient de se passer. A quoi tu as pensé quand tu m’as repoussé ?  
Désarçonné, Martin regarda son boss :  
\- A quoi j’ai…?  
\- Ou plutôt à qui, si tu préfères...?

La claque. La claque qu’il venait de se prendre, il la ressentait dans tout son corps comme quand on se prend une vague par inadvertance dans la gueule et qu’on en ressort trempé.

Martin restait muet.

Guillaume. Son sourire, ses yeux verts toujours rieurs ou brillants de colère.

_Guillaume. Pardon._

\- File-moi ton téléphone.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Albert, débouche-toi les oreilles. Donne-moi ton téléphone.  
Machinalement, Martin obéit :  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Yann déverrouilla l'appareil et fit courir son doigt sur l’écran.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
Yann ne répondit pas et contenta de sourire en mettant le téléphone à son oreille.

***

 

Guillaume arriva devant l’immeuble de Bangumi un peu avant 12:30. Il se rappelait que Martin lui avait dit, hier, quand ils étaient… *soupir* hier donc, qu’ils pourraient sans doute déjeuner ensemble.  
Avec un peu de chance, Martin serait peut-être disponible cet après-midi. Ils allaient pouvoir…

_Ne tire pas trop de plans sur la comète._

Guillaume eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à la fête de départ qui attendait Martin ce soir : désormais, Martin ne serait plus retenu par son boulet de boyfriend…

Il monta les escaliers qu’il avait déjà gravi maintes fois et franchit les portes vitrées qui menaient à l'accueil. Il s’approcha du comptoir.  
\- Bonjour Sophie  
\- Bonjour Guillaume  
Il répondit au sourire de la jeune femme qui le saluait toujours aimablement à chaque visite.  
\- Je viens voir Martin ; il est là ?  
\- Oh c’est dommage, vous le manquez de peu : il vient de partir déjeuner avec Yann. Vous pouvez peut-être… - la jeune femme s’interrompit en voyant l’air décomposé de son interlocuteur - ça ne va pas ?

Son cœur sembla s’écraser à ses pieds.

Avec Yann.  
Bien sûr. Evidemment. Comment avait-il pu imaginer…?  
Il regarda la jeune femme sans la voir et répondit mécaniquement.  
\- Si ça va… Merci.

Il sortit, descendit lentement vers l’esplanade et traversa l’avenue Kennedy pour s’approcher du bord de Seine. Il s’appuya sur le parapet. Et ce geste lui en rappela un autre, il y a trois mois…  
Une éternité.

Il était tellement heureux à ce moment-là. Comment...

 _Ce n’est pas possible._ _Comment j’ai pu être aveugle à ce point ?_

Apparemment, Martin avait repris le cours normal de sa vie. Sans lui.

Guillaume se sentait désespérément vide, sans force et sans volonté pour agir. Même plus la force de pleurer. Pourtant, il devait... il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose.   
Mais quoi ?

Soudain, il sursauta. Son téléphone sonnait dans sa poche. Guillaume le sortit et fixa l’écran.

Martin.

  
Guillaume décrocha, le coeur plein d’espoir.  
\- Allo ?  
\- Allo ? Guillaume ? C’est Yann... Barthès, crut bon de préciser son interlocuteur.  
_Merde_.  
Guillaume répondit d'un ton acerbe :  
\- Que me vaut l’honneur ?  
\- Pardon de te déranger. je suis vraiment désolé de t’appeler avec le téléphone de Martin mais je vais t’expliquer... - Yann sentit, à défaut de l’entendre, la colère silencieuse de Guillaume - Tu n’es pas obligé de me répondre mais s'il te plaît, ne raccroche pas. J'ai quelqu’un à côté de moi qui voudrait te parler. Je te le passe.  
Yann tendit le téléphone à Martin qui le regardait, bouche ouverte.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
\- Parle-lui Martin. C’est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. Et dis-lui la vérité. Sans t’énerver. Essaie, tu vas voir, c’est bien.  
Martin fixait le téléphone qu’on lui tendait, sans faire un geste pour le prendre. Comme incapable de bouger.

Yann le regarda d’un air résigné.  
\- Très bien. Ne m’en veux pas.  
Il porta le téléphone à son oreille :  
\- Guillaume ? Martin a fait un malaise tout à l’heure et il est incapable de parler par téléphone. Le mieux serait que tu viennes au Beef. C’est un restaurant pas loin de la Radio, je te donne l’adresse…

***

Guillaume raccrocha abasourdi.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer, là ??  
Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?  
Il rempocha son téléphone et courut.

***

Yann avait raccroché. Martin le regardait médusé.  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? De quoi tu…  
Il allait dire “De quoi tu te mêles ?” mais il se retint. Mais Yann avait deviné.  
\- De quoi je me mêle ? Mais de ce qui me regarde, mon cher. Tu t’es disputé avec Guillaume à cause de moi. J’essaye de rectifier les choses parce que tu n’y arrives pas tout seul.  
Exaspéré, Martin se recula dans son siège :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?  
\- Il arrive.  
Le reporter fut pris de panique.  
\- Putain !  
\- Martin, regarde moi ! Tu ne veux pas le voir ? Réponds-moi franchement ! Ce n’est pas lui que tu veux voir là ? Maintenant ?  
Martin s'absorba dans la contemplation de son verre et ne répondit rien.

Yann continua.  
\- Et tu vas lui parler calmement. Parce que tu le peux, Martin. Je te jure.  
Martin cherchait désespérément quoi répondre. Ce n’était plus la colère qui l'envahissait mais la panique.  
\- Ce mec est dingue de toi. J’espère que tu t’en rends compte. Et il est parfait pour toi.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui. - Yann eut un petit sourire - Et il sait te gérer, lui.  
Martin haussa les sourcils.  
\- Ne fais pas ton étonné. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. - Yann se rapprocha - Sauf que là, il a craqué. T’as peut-être trop tiré sur la corde… Tu te rends compte qu’il t’a présenté à ses parents ?  
Martin, les coudes sur les genoux, s’enfouit la tête dans les mains et soupira.

Yann posa la main sur son épaule et reprit doucement.  
\- Tu vas pas laisser une connerie - moi en l’occurrence - venir entre vous deux ? Parce que tu le sais, Martin - sa main glissa de l’épaule à la cuisse du jeune homme - il n’y a plus rien entre toi et moi.  
Martin fixa les doigts de son ex-amant qui tripotaient machinalement son jean. Il releva la tête et regarda Yann dans les yeux.  
\- Dis-moi juste un truc.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Toi et Raphaël... Tout à l’heure, tu n’as pas répondu à ma question : est-ce que tu regrettes ?  
Yann sourit d’un air las et secoua la tête.  
\- Non, Martin. C’est juste que c’est un peu dur pour moi en ce moment mais cela ne remet pas en cause mes sentiments pour Raphaël ; je suis désolé si je t’ai laissé croire... - il eut un geste vague de la main - ...ça.  
\- Tu es heureux avec lui, alors ?  
\- Oui.  
Yann eut une pensée fugace pour son amant dont l’avenir proche allait être mouvementé. Il avait envie d’aller le retrouver… Mais ce n’était pas le moment.

Martin ne voulait pas lâcher son idée.  
\- Donc je dois cesser de te voir, de parler de toi pour que tout soit simple avec Guillaume, c’est ça ?  
\- Non pas du tout, juste que tu dois être un peu plus attentif à lui, en fait… plus clair avec lui parce que, là, je pense qu'il doit avoir de gros doutes sur notre relation…  
Martin laissait les mots de Yann pénétrer dans son esprit.  
\- Les gens tiennent à toi, tu sais, Martin ; je sais que ça t’étonne encore mais c’est vrai : il y a des gens qui t’aiment dans ce monde malgré tes accès de colère et ta tête de bois.  
Martin releva la tête vers Yann qui esquissa un sourire :  
\- Oui, moi je t’aime aussi mais... pas comme ça, mon Albert.

Martin se redressa. Yann avait dit ces mots d’un air calme et tranquille qui, bizarrement, l’apaisa.  
\- Pour en revenir à toi et être tout à fait honnête - Yann soupira - je n’en reviens pas de dire ça après tout ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure mais…  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Tout ce que je t’ai dit : “il sait te gérer”, “il est parfait pour toi”… tout ça n’a pas d’importance si tu ne l’aimes pas, Martin… Je suis pas dans ton coeur en cet instant mais est-ce que tu as envie de faire des efforts pour que ça marche ? Je sais que personne ne peut te contraindre à faire semblant...

Martin le fixait, silencieux. Comme un flash, une image lui revint en tête : celle de Guillaume assis sur lui, chantant du Bruel à tue-tête, dans la chambre là-bas à Jussey. Il se rappelait de la sensation qu'il avait eue à ce moment-là, cette impression de… bonheur.

Oui, il avait envie de le revoir. De voir ces yeux rieurs et doux à la fois, ce grand corps dégingandé, sa tendresse maladroite...  
Envie d’être… _Mais avoue-le donc, putain !_ ... dans ses bras.

Martin se saisit de la main sur sa cuisse et s’y accrocha, un peu comme un naufragé à une bouée.  
\- Est-ce que je ne vais pas encore tout gâcher ?  
\- Non parce que tu vas rester calme et moi, je vais me barrer. Je crois que je suis un peu trop présent dans votre vie à tous les deux...  
Martin ouvrit la bouche pour protester “Malgré moi, bien sûr…” sourit Yann, faisant allusion au rêve de Martin, puis il reprit son sérieux :  
\- Martin, écoute-moi… Une dernière chose : tu pars pour un mois… S’il a de l’importance pour toi, c’est le moment de lui montrer.  
Martin eut l’impression d’entendre Vincent. Il ébaucha un sourire.  
\- Vincent m’a déjà dit ça.  
\- Sacré Vincent : il sait tout avant tout le monde, lui.

Yann prit le reporter par les épaules et déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue.  
\- Je vais te laisser mon p’tit Tinmar ; tu vas être dans de bien meilleures mains que les miennes.  
Il se leva, se saisit de sa parka et se dirigea vers l’escalier.  
\- Ah, au fait, je pense qu’on va annuler la petite fête prévue ce soir. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, hein ?

Martin, resté assis sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le mur devant lui, acquiesça sans rien dire.

Soudain, il tourna la tête. Quelqu'un descendait l’escalier.

***

Guillaume se força à ralentir le pas. Même si l'inquiétude le rongeait.

Martin avait fait un malaise ?? Il n’avait pas épilogué sur le sujet, ne souhaitant pas tailler une bavette avec Yann et pressé de retrouver son amant (est-ce qu’il pouvait encore l’appeler comme ça ?).

Martin n’avait pas pu (pas voulu ?) lui parler directement... Il repensa aux blagues de son enfance quand une bande d’ « amis » l’avaient attiré dans une espèce de guet-apens. Est-ce que Yann… Il secoua la tête. Ils n’avaient plus dix ans.

Une sueur froide le traversa : que voulait lui dire Martin ? Il s’était fié au ton implorant de Yann pour accourir mais, si ça se trouve, Martin allait lui annoncer leur séparation ! Sous les yeux de Yann, qui plus est !!

Il se focalisa sur le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir pour rejoindre le restaurant où l’attendait son destin.

***

 

La première personne que vit Guillaume en arrivant au bas de l’escalier, fut Yann.  
\- Bonjour Guillaume. J’allais partir.  
Guillaume oublia les formules de politesse et s’adressa froidement à la personne devant lui.  
_Se protéger._  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe exactement ici ?  
Yann fit la grimace et regarda Martin qui se triturait les mains.  _Ne panique pas Tinmar, c’est ton amoureux qui est là, pas un meurtrier ! Même si, là, il n’a pas l’air dans les meilleures dispositions..._  
\- Martin te doit quelques explications, je pense…  
\- Et toi ?  
Le ton tranchant de Guillaume surprit Yann.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Quel rôle tu joues dans tout ça ?  
Yann ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier mais Martin fut plus rapide. "Guillaume ?" L’interpellé tourna la tête vers celui qui s’était levé.  
\- Laisse Yann, s’il te plait. Il allait partir de toutes façons. Est-ce qu’on peut parler ?

Guillaume regarda son amant (ex ?), partagé entre l’envie de courir vers lui et l’envie de gueuler contre la terre entière (Yann).  
Martin insista : “S’il te plait ?”  
Guillaume fit un pas vers le canapé.

Yann serra les dents. Il n’avait pas envie de se laisser faire, pas envie de quitter les lieux sur un malentendu. Il ne put résister à une dernière pique :  
\- Guillaume, je ne te dois aucune explication si ce n'est celle d’avoir utilisé le téléphone de Martin pour t’appeler et t'avoir peut-être induit en erreur mais c’était pour la bonne cause, la cause de vous deux, bande de... non-comprenants !

Guillaume fronça les sourcils, un peu égaré, puis son visage se dérida et il esquissa même un sourire. L'énervement de Yann semblait lui faire plaisir.

\- Yann, steuplait…  
A la voix suppliante de Martin, Yann s'enfuit.

***

Guillaume se retourna vers son amant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu’il a voulu dire ?  
Martin fut direct.  
\- Qu’il n’y a rien entre lui et moi. Je ne sais pas si j’ai été bien clair là-dessus...  
Il hésitait à plaisanter, craignant la réaction de Guillaume. Celui-ci balançait également entre l’humour et le sérieux :  
\- Non… tu n’as pas été très clair là-dessus en fait, tu es parti un peu vite…

Ils se faisaient face. Martin montra le canapé :  
\- On s’assoit ?  
Martin remarqua que Guillaume s'asseyait à bonne distance de lui. Crispé.

Les mots se bousculèrent alors dans la bouche de Martin :  
\- Je suis désolé. Pour ce matin. Cette nuit, je veux dire. Je n’aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça.  
Guillaume le dévisageait et son expression n’était pas énervée, non, plutôt… tendre.  
\- Non c’est moi.  
\- Non c’est pas toi. Ta colère était justifiée. Pas la mienne. J'ai été trop loin, je me suis laissé emporter, comme d’habitude.  
La main de Guillaume s'avança timidement vers lui, paume ouverte :  
\- Martin...  
Martin la saisit.  
_Attends, je voulais te dire…_  
Il fallait qu’il soit clair.  
Guillaume attendait, tendu comme un arc, serrant la main de Martin dans la sienne.

\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir laissé croire…  
_Non._  
\- C’est toi la personne la plus importante dans ma vie actuellement. Ok ?  
_Mieux._

Une vague de chaleur envahit Martin, comme une envie de tout laisser tomber, toutes les explications, les accès de colères, les mots rageurs, les engueulades... Et il lut le même désir dans les yeux de Guillaume.  
\- Ok.

Ils se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre.

***

Immédiatement, ils retrouvèrent leurs gestes habituels. Leur étreinte fut presque brutale comme si la dernière ne datait pas d’hier soir mais d’il y a des siècles. Martin, les mains autour du visage de Guillaume l’embrassait avec force et ce dernier, le prenant par la taille, le bascula en arrière sur le canapé. Ses mains parcouraient déjà tout le corps de Martin comme s'il avait oublié :  
\- Chéri…  
\- Hmmm...

La bouche de Guillaume sur la sienne, Martin songea qu’ils allaient quand même devoir parler un peu plus. Mais pour l'instant, rien d’autre ne comptait que le corps de Guillaume contre le sien. Il resserra son étreinte autour ses épaules, passant la main dans les cheveux poivre et sel ; il se rendit compte que c’était cette chevelure-là qu’il avait envie de caresser, cette bouche-là qu’il avait envie d’embrasser, cette éternelle barbe de trois jours qu’il avait envie de sentir contre sa joue.

Martin soupira. Les gestes de Guillaume se faisaient plus tendre, comme la veille au soir. Ses caresses plus appuyées. Une main s’était même glissée entre ses jambes.  
Et Martin avait soif de ça. De ces mains nerveuses sur son corps, de cette bouche dont la langue fébrile allait chercher la sienne...

Mais Guillaume s'interrompit brutalement :  
\- Au fait, ton malaise... C’était pour me faire venir ou…?  
Martin reprit sa respiration :  
\- Non, j’ai vraiment eu un malaise dans la rue, enfin... disons, une petite crise d’angoisse ; j’ai cru que j’allais m'évanouir à un moment mais en fait, non. C'est passé.  
D’un geste tendre, Guillaume passa la main sur sa joue.  
\- Je suis désolé... d'être à l’origine de cette angoisse... et de ne pas avoir été là pour toi.

Martin rapprocha le visage de Guillaume du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et murmura :  
\- Stop blaming yourself for my flaws. Stop talking now and kiss me.

Allongé sur Martin, Guillaume enfouit la tête dans son cou et embrassa cette peau chaude qu’il aimait tant. Ce faisant, il bougea légèrement, occasionnant un gémissement chez les deux hommes.  
\- Shit...  
Martin releva sa jambe qui reposait encore sur le sol et la plaça autour de la taille de Guillaume. Il sentit la langue de son amant lécher son cou sous son oreille, puis des lèvres saisir son lobe et sucer.  
\- Aaah... Putain Guill’...  
\- Pardon...  
Guillaume commença à se redresser mais Martin le retint.  
\- Où tu vas ? Continue !  
Guillaume sourit :  
\- Je ne sais pas si l’endroit est bien choisi pour… aller plus loin.  
Martin le fixa et essaya de faire passer dans son regard tout un tas de sous-entendus. Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré mais le rire l’emporta :  
\- Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, chéri.  
Il regarda autour de lui.  
\- D’abord, c’est quoi cet endroit ?  
\- C’est un endroit que Yann et moi fréquentions... à l’époque : resto mais aussi club.  
Guillaume devint songeur. Martin prit les devants.  
\- Non, ne te fais pas de films. C’est terminé tout ça. C’est moi qui ai voulu venir ici parce que c’était pas loin du bureau. Et Yann connaît le proprio donc il a demandé si on pouvait descendre ici pour être tranquille, pour discuter.  
\- Discuter, hein ?...  
\- Oui, discuter.  
Martin tira sur la manche de blouson de son amant.  
\- Viens, s’il te plaît.  
Guillaume s’allongea à nouveau entre le canapé et Martin. Il plaça son bras sur le ventre du jeune homme et glissa le nez dans son cou. Il soupira.  
\- Désolé, j’ai du mal…  
\- Je sais.  
Martin prit la main qui reposait sur sa hanche et la serra.  
\- Je t’aime, idiot.  
Guillaume eut un rire las :  
\- Putain, c’est lui qui me quitte et c’est moi qui me fais traiter d’idiot ! Je rêve…  
Martin se tourna de son côté et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du chroniqueur.  
\- Je ne t’ai pas quitté. J’ai juste… - Martin se mordit les lèvres - un peu dérivé... mais Yann m’a ramené sur le droit chemin, c’est-à-dire vers toi.  
Ce fut Martin qui, cette fois-ci, caressa la joue de l’homme devant lui et approcha ses lèvres pour un baiser qui lui fut aisément accordé.

La gorge serrée, Guillaume posa LA question qui le taraudait depuis ce matin :  
\- Tu es parti où, cette nuit ?  
\- Hugo.  
\- Ah. Et il me déteste pas trop ?  
\- Hein ? Non, il te soutient plutôt ! C’est moi qui m’en suis pris plein la gueule.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Ouais. Vincent m'a achevé : comme quoi j’avais le mec parfait et que j’avais tout casser, genre “je voyais pas le trésor que j’avais entre les mains”...  
Guillaume renchérit, moqueur :  
\- N'est-ce pas ?  
Martin prit son visage entre ses mains et attrapa de nouveau ses lèvres. Il prit le temps d’un long baiser et sentit Guillaume littéralement fondre dans ses bras.  
Il répéta :  
\- Je t’aime.

Guillaume passa la main dans les cheveux bruns de son amant, saisit une poignée, tira un peu puis caressa, comme pour se convaincre qu’il était bien là. Il chuchota :  
\- Je suis accro, en fait. Accro de toi.  
Il avala sa salive, sentant monter une boule dans sa gorge. Les lèvres de Martin vinrent à nouveau se poser sur les siennes et entre deux baisers, Guillaume réussit enfin à articuler :  
\- Je t’aime.

***

Ils reposaient toujours allongés, les yeux fermés, front contre front, respirations mêlées.  
\- Guillaume ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Ce soir, il n’y a plus de fête ou de soirée pour mon départ. Je reste avec toi.  
Ces mots entraînèrent deux réactions contraires chez Guillaume : tout d’abord, bonheur de profiter encore un peu de Martin puis désespoir : il avait complètement oublié ce foutu voyage en Corée. Comment…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?  
Désemparé, Guillaume essaya de cacher son émotion sous une blague.  
\- Pour s’occuper ? Oh, je ne sais pas... Si on allait visiter le zoo de Vincennes ?  
Martin éclata de rire :  
\- T’es con. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus... sexy...  
\- Les babouins qui font crac-crac devant tout le monde sont très sexy.  
_My god._ Il semblait à Martin que ça faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas ri. Il glissa une main dans la chemise entrouverte de Guillaume :  
\- S’il te plaît…  
Guillaume saisit la main baladeuse et la baisa.  
\- J’ai une idée mais ça t’oblige à revenir à... l’appartement. Si tu veux bien.  
Martin sourit, malicieux :  
\- Je n’attends que ça. Même si tu m’as fait sentir que cet appartement était le…  
Il s’arrêta. Guillaume avait perdu son sourire.  
\- Pardon. Je plaisante.  
\- Non c’est moi qui n’aurais pas dû dire ça à la base : cet appartement est autant le mien que le tien.  
\- Non je sais que c’est le tien. Et il n’y aucun souci là-dess…  
\- Martin ?  
_Courage_.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J’ai pensé à un truc. Je sais que tu pars demain et qu’on n’aura pas le temps d’approfondir la question mais je me disais…  
Martin attendait.  
\- Si on prenait par exemple un appartement ensemble, on pourrait avoir plus grand et choisir ensemble…  
Guillaume avait du mal à terminer sous le regard scrutateur de Martin. “C’était juste une idée…”

Martin décida tout d’abord de répondre de la manière la plus simple qui soit : en embrassant cet homme qui lui proposait encore et toujours de partager sa vie. Malgré tout ce qu’il lui faisait subir.

Après un baiser long et appuyé, il fournit sa réponse :  
\- Ok.  
Les yeux mi-clos, Guillaume l’observa :  
\- Ok ?  
\- Ok.

Guillaume l’enveloppa de ses bras et passa sa jambe entre celles de Martin, provoquant un léger gémissement de la part de l'intéressé qu’il couvrit vite de sa bouche. A nouveau, il eut envie de dire :  
\- Je t’aime.  
\- Huh huh… Viens là...  
Il sentit les mains de Martin agripper ses fesses. _Hummm_ … tout cela n’allait pas tarder à dégénérer… Il fallait…

Un raclement de gorge discret mais néanmoins précis interrompit leurs activités.  
Martin se retourna et se releva sur un coude :  
\- Oh, Inko... Désolé...  
Le propriétaire des lieux contempla avec amusement l’air échevelé (tant au niveau capillaire qu’au niveau vestimentaire) des deux hommes allongés sur son canapé.  
\- Je veux pas vous mettre la pression mais on doit préparer la salle pour ce soir, alors, si…  
\- On allait partir.  
Martin se leva, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler son érection et Guillaume le suivit, plus embarrassé, évitant le regard du propriétaire qu’il devinait railleur.  
\- Ça va ?  
La question s’adressait à Martin.  
\- Oui, ça va mieux, merci.  
\- C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait.  
Sourire narquois.  
Martin ne put s'empêcher de clarifier :  
\- Merci de nous avoir laissé squatter ton canapé, on avait besoin de discuter avec Yann et - il jeta un coup d’oeil à Guillaume - avec mon mec aussi.  
\- Tu les collectionnes, dis donc…  
Martin pinça les lèvres :  
\- Oh mais Yann et moi, c’est terminé. Je suis avec Guillaume ici présent. Juste pour info, comme il me semble que tu avais des vues sur Yann… il est maqué maintenant.  
\- Alors c’est vrai, cette histoire avec son philosophe ?  
Martin rigola intérieurement : Yann insistait toujours sur le fait que Raphaël ne se considérait pas comme un philosophe. Mais il ne démentit pas et prit un air entendu pour affirmer :  
\- Je crois, oui.

Les bras de Guillaume vinrent lui enserrer la taille.  
\- On y va ?  
Martin se retourna et lui prit la main.  
\- Je te suis.

****


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back ! Sorry for the delay ;)

Ils sortirent à la lumière du jour, main dans la main. Guillaume baignait dans une sorte d’euphorie. C’était idiot, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Tenant fermement la main de Martin, il l’entraîna dehors puis, quand ils purent marcher côte à côte, mit le bras autour de son cou, faisant mine de l’étrangler.  
\- Arrête, je sais que tu as envie de m’étrangler mais contrôle-toi.  
Le ton était gouailleur. Guillaume s’arrêta, se tourna vers son boyfriend rentré en grâces et répondit sur le même ton :  
\- Oui, tu as raison, je ferai ça à l’appartement. Et d’ailleurs…  
La conversation fut interrompue par les gargouillements du ventre de Martin.  
\- Hmm... On dirait que tu as faim…  
\- Un peu oui. Je n’ai rien mangé depuis 8h ce matin.  
\- Moi non plus. Mais je ne fais pas des bruits de ventre incongrus, moi.  
Martin poussa son homme contre un mur, lui pinça la taille “Hey !” et l’embrassa à pleine bouche.  
\- Comment tu fais pour tenir, toi ?  
\- Je sais pas… Peut-être parce que j’ai pris trente cafés depuis 6h ce matin…  
\- Trente cafés ??  
\- J’étais un poil stressé.  
Martin sourit. Il glissa sa main dans le cou de son amant et l’attira vers lui pour un nouveau baiser. Guillaume soupira contre sa bouche. Ses mains allèrent agripper les fesses de Martin et pressèrent. A regret, il s'écarta pour demander :  
\- Même si j’ai très envie de te traîner par les cheveux jusqu’à l’appartement… est-ce que tu veux aller manger quelque part ?  
Martin secoua la tête :  
\- Non pas spécialement. Ce qu’il y a chez toi me suffira amplement.  
\- Tu sais qu’il n’y a rien _chez moi_ \- Guillaume appuya sur ces mots - rien que des pâtes ou des légumes.  
\- Ça m’ira très bien... parce que je compte les manger sur tes genoux.  
Guillaume s’esclaffa :  
\- Oh toi, tu dérailles, il va falloir que je te soigne.   
Malgré le ton moqueur, il ne put cacher la tendresse dans ses mots. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants silencieux puis Guillaume reprit la parole doucement.  
\- Viens, on y va.

 

***

 

Ils marchèrent dans les rues, serrés l’un contre l’autre. Guillaume se dit qu'il allait devoir récupérer son sac chez Alex mais on verrait ça plus tard. _Au fait..._  
\- Au fait, tu es parti avec un sac ce matin... Où sont tes affaires ?  
\- Ah zut… Elles sont au bureau.  
Guillaume grimaça intérieurement : il n’avait pas spécialement envie de retourner dans les bureaux de Bangumi mais ce n’était pas le moment de…  
\- Ça ne t’ennuie pas d’aller là-bas ? J’en ai pour deux secondes, le temps de récupérer mon sac.  
Sans le montrer, Guillaume fut touché que Martin se soucie de son avis.  
\- Non, pas de problème. Sophie va se foutre de moi mais bon…  
\- Sophie ? A l’accueil ? Pourquoi ?  
\- J’y suis allé tout à l’heure pour te chercher. Elle m’a vu me liquéfier quand elle m’a appris que tu étais parti manger avec Yann.  
Guillaume racontait cette histoire en plaisantant mais Martin devina la blessure sous l’humour. Il serra la main de son amant dans la sienne.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
Le chroniqueur se tourna vers lui en souriant toujours :  
\- Laisse tomber.

Ils montèrent au cinquième étage dans les bureaux de Bangumi. Là, Martin proposa à Guillaume de l’attendre dans l’entrée, le temps qu’il aille chercher son sac.  
\- Je peux aller embêter tes collègues sinon…  
Martin eut un petit sourire moqueur.  
\- Je t’en prie, fais comme chez toi.

Guillaume jeta un coup d’œil dans l’open space et lança un bonjour sonore à la cantonade. A priori, personne de sa connaissance… Mais une voix l'interpella dans son dos.  
\- Guilllllllleuuuuuummmme…!  
Il se retourna tout sourire.  
\- Pableeeuh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- On est jeudi mon cher Guilleume ; c’est mon jour. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
Un peu embarrassé, Guillaume fit un geste vague en direction des couloirs.  
\- J’accompagne Martin qui est venu chercher un truc…  
\- Tu es toujours avec ce gringalet ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?  
Guillaume ne put retenir le large sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.  
\- Aaah, mon cher Pablo, si tu savais…  
\- Il a une grosse bite, c’est ça  ?  
Le rire de Guillaume fit sursauter tout le monde dans l’open space.  
\- Oui, entre autres... - Guillaume prit Pablo par le bras - Je crois qu’on va se faire jeter... Viens par là.  
Ils retournèrent dans l’entrée.  
\- Je vais vous laisser, de toutes façons, mon cher Guilleume, j’ai ma chronique à préparer.  
\- Elle n’est pas encore faite ? - Guillaume secoua la tête - Pourquoi je m’étonne… c’est tout toi, ça.  
\- Tu peux parler, Monsieur je-fais-tout-à-la-dernière-minute !  
Guillaume l’admit en rigolant.

\- Oui ça serait une bonne idée, de faire ta chronique, Pablo.  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement vers celui qui venait de parler.  _Yann. C’était bien sa chance._  
\- Oh, le boss est là… Je te laisse, salut !  
\- Salut Pâblô !  
Guillaume regarda partir son ami puis reporta son regard sur Yann.  
\- Re.  
\- Re. Tu… n’es pas avec…? - Yann jeta un oeil autour d’eux.  
\- Il est parti chercher son sac qu’il a laissé quelque part dans les locaux.  
La compréhension (le soulagement ?) se lut dans le regard de Yann.  
\- Ah ok.

Guillaume s’assit sur une des chaises près de la fontaine à eau et croisa les bras, prenant son mal en patience. Il observa Yann pendant qu’il se servait un verre d’eau.  
_Puisqu’on en est au chapitre de la franchise…_  
\- Yann ?  
Yann l’examina par-dessus son gobelet de plastique.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l’heure.  
Yann restait silencieux. Guillaume reprit :  
\- J'ai été un peu agressif. Excuse-moi.  
Yann eut un geste de la main :  
\- Oublie tout ça, c’est du passé.  
\- Euh... Un passé qui date d’il y a une heure à peine !  
Yann haussa les épaules :  
\- Oui mais l’important c’est que tu sois…- il chercha ses mots - ... c'est que tout se passe bien entre toi et Martin.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça te tenait vraiment à cœur, ça ?  
\- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je me jette sur Martin ? Que je profite de l’occasion, si je puis dire ?  
\- Non… non. Bien sûr. C'est pas...  
Guillaume détourna les yeux et essaya de remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées.  
Yann soupira.  
\- Excuse. Ta question était sérieuse et je l’ai prise à la légère. Pourquoi j’ai tout fait pour que vous soyez réunis ? Parce que, un, Martin et moi c’est fini; j’aime Raphaël et c’est pas le joli minois de Martin qui pourra y changer quelque chose - putain, je parle comme mon mec... - et deux, parce que j’ai envie que Martin soit heureux et j’ai comme l’impression qu’il l’est, avec toi, donc…  
Guillaume regardait ses pieds, gêné.  
\- Ok.  
Une sorte de torpeur teintée de honte l'envahit. Torpeur de savoir Martin “heureux avec lui” et honte d'avoir douté de Yann.  
Une sonnerie vint interrompre ses pensées. Yann sortit son téléphone, regarda l’écran et se mordit la lèvre.  
\- Désolé, je dois…  
Guillaume fit signe qu’il comprenait et s’efforça de ne pas écouter la conversation de Yann qui s’éloigna à quelques mètres de lui. 

  * Oui ?
  * … … ...
  * Non pas du tout. Jamais, tu sais bien.



Guillaume sourit en regardant le plafond.

  * … … ...
  * Ah. Je croyais que c’était en fin d’après-midi ?



_Ah, une mauvaise nouvelle ?_

  * … … ...
  * Oui bien sûr… Je comprends.



Guillaume jeta un coup d’œil discret vers l’animateur agrippé à son téléphone dans son coin. Yann avait l’air ennuyé.

  * Ça va être un peu compliqué au niveau timing pour toi, non ?
  * … … …



Yann se passa la main sur le front.

  * Non chéri. Je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée… Ton train est à quelle heure ?
  * … … ...
  * Ça sera trop juste. On n’aura pas le temps de profiter du resto.
  * … … …
  * Oui je pense que ça serait mieux…
  * … … ...



Les mots prononcés par son interlocuteur invisible eurent l’air de faire plaisir à Yann, au vu de la rougeur qui montait à ses joues. Il tourna le dos à Guillaume.

  * Je sais, chéri… moi aussi.



 

Yann raccrocha, l’air pensif.  
\- Un souci ?  
Il releva la tête à la question de Guillaume.  
\- Hein ? Non...  
\- C’était Raphaël ?  
Yann laissa son sourire répondre à sa place. Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu m’aurais dit 'non' que ça m’aurait étonné… Tiens, à ce sujet, tu sais que ton mec m’a fait des avances ?  
Yann fronça les sourcils.  
\- Pardon ?  
Guillaume se délecta pendant quelques secondes de faire flipper l’animateur mais se rappela que, sans lui, il n’aurait peut-être pas récupéré Martin, donc… Il se dépêcha de préciser devant l’air soucieux de Yann.  
\- Il m’a proposé de les accompagner en déplacement pour faire comme des... « reportages » sur Place Publique.    
\- Ah oui, il m’en a parlé. Tu as accepté ?  
\- Je lui ai dit que j’allais réfléchir mais je trouve que c’est un peu trop connoté bobo gauchiste tout ça. - Il rigola - Place Publique, c’est la gauche quinoa. Et Raphaël incarne très bien ça !  
\- Mais je t’emmerde, Guillaume !  
\- Ne me dis pas le contraire. C’est l’impression qu’il donne, c’est tout. Je n’ai pas dit que c'était ce qu’il était.  
\- Et toi, tu n’es pas de “cette gauche-là” ?  
\- Haha. Non. Extrême gauchiste si tu veux mais pas bobo.  
Yann énuméra :  
\- Tu es vegan, parisien, tu bosses à France Inter…  
\- Tu parles de ton mec, là… Et non, je suis pas vegan juste végétarien. Je vis à Paris mais je suis pas Parisien...  
\- C’est pas beau de cracher dans la soupe.    
Guillaume dut se l’avouer : Yann le faisait rire.  
\- Je crache pas dans…

\- Qui crache où ?  
Martin était arrivé silencieusement derrière eux, son sac sur le dos.  
\- On y va ?  
\- Yes.  
Machinalement, Guillaume plaça son bras autour des épaules de son amant et se dirigea vers la sortie mais une dernière pensée lui traversa l’esprit. Il se retourna vers Yann :  
\- Merci. Quelque part.  
Yann haussa les sourcils puis sourit.  
\- De rien.  
Avant que la porte se referme sur eux, Yann cria à l’attention de Martin.  
\- Albert ! N’oublie pas de prévenir quand tu seras à l’aéroport !  
\- T’inquiète, Marcel !

 

***

 

Ils arrivèrent à l’appartement.   
“J'ai faim !” fut le cri du cœur de Martin.  
\- Tu veux des pâtes ?  
\- Oui. Tu m’les fais ?  
Le sourire désarmant de Martin fit craquer Guillaume qui tenta de garder une contenance.    
\- Ok.  
Dans la cuisine, Guillaume ouvrit les placards, tandis que Martin prenait place à table, dos au mur, un pied sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il observa son amant se démener pour lui faire à manger et eut un pincement au cœur de devoir partir bientôt.  
Non. L'heure n'était pas à se morfondre mais au plaisir.  
A l'excitation.  
Au sexe.  
Il savait déjà ce dont il avait envie…

Il se leva et se glissa derrière Guillaume qui s'était installé aux fourneaux. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur ses fesses.  
\- Martin…  
\- Hmmm…?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?  
\- Je tâte la marchandise : je peux ?  
Les épaules de Guillaume furent secouées d'un rire silencieux.  
\- Va t'asseoir, espèce de pervers.  
Martin montra les pâtes :   
\- Y en a pour combien de temps ?  
\- 7 minutes environ. Pourquoi ?  
\- Good. Juste le temps d'une petite pipe.  
Ce disant, il prit Guillaume par le bras et le retourna doucement mais fermement vers lui. Celui-ci était hilare :  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui. Assieds-toi.

Guillaume n'opposa pas de résistance et s’assit. Martin monta sur ses genoux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il passa la main entre ses jambes. _Hum... pas très dur tout ça…_ Il allait y remédier.   
Il descendit des cuisses de son amant et posa un genou au sol. Il ouvrit son jean et croisa le regard de Guillaume qui l’observait en se mordant les lèvres. Martin dégagea son sexe et le caressa délicatement. Juste avant d'y apposer ses lèvres, il leva les yeux vers le propriétaire. Celui-ci, rougissant mais toujours souriant, écarta les bras :  
\- Je t'en prie.  
Martin posa alors délicatement sa langue sur le gland et, captivé, Guillaume observa le jeune homme agenouillé devant lui. _Hmmmm_ …

  
\- Martin…  
Le murmure de Guillaume encouragea Martin dans ses œuvres. Il avala un peu plus profond, sentant la queue de son amant toucher sa glotte, puis revint lentement en arrière, faisant bouger sa langue sur la fente, enveloppant le gland dans une caresse chaude. Puis le sexe disparut à nouveau dans sa bouche, comme aspiré, et ainsi de suite, dans un mouvement de torture délicieuse pour Guillaume. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les sensations.

  
Puis, tandis que sa main continuait son va-et-vient, Martin s'attaqua aux bourses : il les embrassa, les prit en bouche, aspirant légèrement. Puis sa langue remonta le long du membre pour avaler à nouveau le gland cramoisi.

Guillaume gémit et écarta les jambes. La tête lui tournait. Il plongea la main dans les cheveux bruns de son amant et caressa. Oh...il avait tellement envie de pousser son sexe encore plus profondément dans cette bouche délicieuse... Les mots sortirent un peu saccadés :  
\- Martin… On va pas… Je vais...  
Mais Martin se retira. Doucement. Tellement doucement que Guillaume l'aurait engueulé s'il avait eu la force. Mais le filet de sperme qui coulait de son sexe à la bouche de Martin lui fit perdre tous ses moyens.  
En se relevant, Martin s’essuya la bouche et sourit :  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas aller jusqu'au bout.  
\- Aah…  
Il rit doucement devant le ton désappointé de son amant avachi sur sa chaise.  
\- Je vais m'occuper des pâtes. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, s'il te plaît ?  
_Tout ce que tu veux._  
\- Hmm... Quoi ?  
\- Va chercher le gel.  
Guillaume ouvrit grand les yeux.  
\- Le gel ?  
\- S'il te plaît.  
Le chargé de mission se releva péniblement et commença à se rhabiller quand Martin l'arrêta d'un geste :  
\- Pas la peine de tout refermer... Tu vas en avoir besoin.

 

***

 

En l'absence de Guillaume, Martin se servit une plâtrée de pâtes, y ajoutant sauce tomate et parmesan, et se lécha les doigts.

 

***

 

Guillaume avait le cœur battant en se saisissant du tube de gel. Qu'est-ce que Martin avait en tête ?  
Il retourna dans la cuisine pour trouver son amant torse nu et... en boxer. Debout, sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci attendait patiemment à côté de son assiette de pâtes chaudes. Guillaume posa le gel sur la table tout en lorgnant le renflement du boxer bleu électrique de son amant.  
_Miam_.  
\- Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît, chéri.  
Martin lui montrait la chaise située devant l'assiette. Sans comprendre, Guillaume obéit.  
_On verra bien jusqu’où ça ira…_  
Une fois son amant assis, Martin le prit par le menton et l'embrassa doucement :  
\- Tu peux sortir ton sexe maintenant...  
La langue dans la bouche de Martin, les yeux fermés, Guillaume dégagea son sexe à l'aveugle et se caressa un peu. Il bandait bien. Martin le regarda faire sans rien dire.

Guillaume rouvrit les yeux.  
_Et maintenant ?_  
Toujours souriant, Martin se saisit de l'élastique de son boxer et le fit glisser jusqu'en bas, d'un léger mouvement de hanches. Bouche entrouverte, Guillaume contempla sa queue qui rebondissait contre son estomac. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça !  
Puis Martin s'avança entre la table et son amant et lui tourna le dos. Pendant quelques secondes, Guillaume admira son derrière sublime.

Et Martin ondula des fesses.

Hypnotisé, Guillaume était partagé entre le fou-rire et l'excitation.

D'une main, derrière lui, Martin chercha le sexe de son amant et le prit en mains. Guillaume soupira et caressa les cuisses fermes qui encadraient les siennes. Martin était tellement sexy… Allait-il...? Le brun fit glisser le membre de son amant entre ses fesses, puis sous lui, entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à ses bourses. Guillaume gémit. Il vit Martin se baisser peu à peu, le sexe de Guillaume toujours coincé sous lui et Martin se retrouva assis sur ses genoux.  
\- Aaaaah… On est bien comme ça, non?  
Excité mais toujours rieur, Guillaume le serra dans ses bras :  
\- À quoi tu joues, mon salaud ?  
Il le mordit à l'omoplate pour la peine.  
\- Hmmm… Je joue pas. Je...hmmm… vais... manger sur tes genoux.  
Guillaume étouffa son rire, mêlé de gémissements de plaisir, dans les cheveux de son amant.  
\- Martin, tu veux ma mort, avoue…  
\- Mais non… J'ai besoin de toi pour plus tard...  
Cette réponse fut accompagnée d'un mouvement giratoire du bassin qui accentua leurs gémissements. Guillaume, béat devant la croupe admirable du jeune homme sur ses genoux, regardait son sexe glisser sous lui, presque comme si…

Martin se saisit de sa fourchette et commença à manger ses pâtes comme si de rien n'était. Guillaume gémit de frustration. Il ne voulait pas en rester là. Il se saisit du sexe de l'homme assis sur lui et le caressa doucement… Martin bandait déjà convenablement et poussa un petit soupir.

Caresses plus rapides.

Martin inclina la tête en arrière jusqu'à la faire reposer sur l'épaule de l'homme derrière lui. Dans un murmure, il émit une protestation :  
\- Laisse-moi juste manger un peu, mon chéri et après, je suis à toi.  
\- Hmm... je ne sais pas… je ne vois pas comment je pourrais résister à tant de beauté, tant de... sexytude...  
Martin embrassa la joue râpeuse à sa portée.  
\- Résiste un peu ; il nous faudra de l'énergie pour tout à l'heure…  
Guillaume retourna le baiser sur son épaule et d'une main, caressa un téton dressé tandis que son autre main s'occupait du sexe désormais bien raide de son amant.  
\- Ah bon...? Tu prévois quoi après les pâtes _in the nude_ ?  
Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Martin se redressa ; il serait bien resté là, penché sur cette épaule, enveloppé de caresses… mais il avait d'autres projets (et tout avait l'air de dérouler sans accroc jusqu'à maintenant).

Machiavélique, il se cambra encore.

Guillaume plaqua ses deux mains sur les fesses devant lui et les écarta un peu. Il entendit la respiration de Martin s'accélérer.  _Juste un doigt…?_ Guillaume joignit l’action à la pensée et frôla du doigt l'entrée de Martin. Il vit la main de celui-ci se crisper sur la table.  
\- Je ne faisais que passer…  
Martin baissa la tête, tiraillé entre le rire et l'envie folle de se faire prendre là, sur la table, au milieu des pâtes à la tomate et au parmesan.  
Le sexe de Guillaume sous lui prenait de l’ampleur, humectait son périnée et ses bourses. Il glissa une main et caressa le gland humide tout en se déhanchant. Guillaume gémit.  
\- Martiiiinnn... putain…  
Les mains de Guillaume vinrent lui emprisonner la taille et une voix murmura à son oreille :  
\- Chéri, dis le mot et je te prends tout de suite, là, sur la table...

_Ah, les grands esprits se rencontrent…_

_Non ! Pas tout de suite !_

Martin essaya de reprendre ses esprits et fit mine de replonger dans son assiette. Délaissant la fourchette, il prit les pâtes directement avec les doigts.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire...  
Derrière lui, Guillaume gémit de désespoir :  
\- Tant pis pour toi….  
La main de Guillaume reprit ses caresses sur son sexe. Plus rapide. Encore plus rapide. Le pouce sur le gland... légère pression. Martin avait du mal à respirer. _Aaaah... oui…_ En extérieur, il bronchait à peine, mais à l'intérieur, c'était la tempête. Il porta les pâtes à sa bouche, lentement.  
Guillaume ne maîtrisait plus ses gestes : la bouche collée à la nuque de Martin, une main sur sa queue, une main sur ses couilles, il le branlait avec intensité. Son sexe à lui frottait sans répit le périnée de son amant dégoulinant déjà de sperme. _Putain s'il pouvait… non pas tout de s…_  
Martin s'agitait en rythme.  
\- Arrête… arrête... oui…  
\- Faudrait… hmmmm… faudrait savoir, mon chéri...  
Les cris de Martin l'excitaient de plus en plus. _Juste un doigt-s'il te plaît-mon amour-permets moi..._ Martin s'était à nouveau penché sur son épaule, à l'abandon. _Il se lèche les doigts le salaud._ Il se laissait porter par le va-et-vient de la main humide de Guillaume sur son sexe.

Guillaume n'y tenait plus. Il fallait… il devait…

Sa main lâcha le scrotum de Martin et se saisit du tube de gel sur la table. Il le passa dans son autre main et mouilla ses doigts sans cesser d'embrasser le cou et la bouche de Martin tourné vers lui.

Celui-ci avait un goût délicieux de sauce tomate...

Quand deux doigts se présentèrent à son entrée, Martin gémit.  
\- Guill’...  
\- Hmmm...?  
Martin n'alla pas plus loin.  
\- Tu ne veux pas, chéri ? J'arrête tout de suite.  
Sans ouvrir les yeux, Martin secoua la tête :  
\- Nan, j'ai envie... j'ai trop envie...

Les doigts pénétrèrent son intimité en douceur. Martin émit un son plaintif et se cambra plus encore. Il revint se pencher sur la table et baissa la tête presque dans son assiette.  
\- Attention chéri...  
Martin poussa l'assiette sur le côté et posa le front sur la table en soupirant profondément.  
Guillaume se pencha sur lui, embrassant tendrement sa nuque.  
\- Mon amour, j'ai tellement envie de toi...  
Ses doigts s'agitaient à l'intérieur, touchant des endroits stratégiques qui faisait baver Martin sur la table.

Puis, celui-ci se redressa lentement. Une de ses mains rejoignit celle de Guillaume sur son sexe et accéléra le rythme. De l'autre, il s'agrippa à la table et se pencha lentement en arrière, contre la poitrine de Guillaume.  
\- ...brasse moi  
Guillaume consentit avec plaisir à couvrir cette bouche pulpeuse, à couvrir ces gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés.  
\- Aaah... putain… tes doigts, salaud... mets-en... mets-en un autre...  
Avec précaution, Guillaume obéit. Ses doigts passaient à répétition sur cette glande de plaisir.

Soudain, Martin eut un sursaut brutal et Guillaume suivit le mouvement, enfonçant plus profondément ses doigts.  
\- Aaaaaah...  
Puis Martin retomba sur les genoux de son amant et eut un râle.  
\- Fais-moi jouir Guill...aume…  
Guillaume ne résista pas à cet appel désespéré. Il resserra son étreinte sur la queue dure comme fer, pressa… pressa... de bas en haut… oui, ça y était presque… Il sentit la contraction autour de ses doigts.

_Jouis mon amour._

Martin rejeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement intense.

Et le sperme jaillit en longs jets sur son torse.

Sur son visage.

Sur la table.

Sur les pâtes à la sauce tomate et au parmesan.

***


End file.
